Soldier of the Kingdom
by DashingsDestiny
Summary: A kingdom is taken over by the Evil Lord Sheamus. On his death bed the king gives a young soldier a quest that could save the kingdom from the dark times ahead. Can he defeat the evil lord or is the kingdom heading for utter destruction.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- A broken Kingdom

A very long time ago there was a kingdom. It was full of peace and tranquillity. Where everybody enjoyed their lives where everybody enjoyed living in the kingdom. King Shaun Michaels and his wife Queen Rebecca were blessed with a baby daughter. They named her Torrie. The birth had increased the feel good factor in the kingdom of Arnuria.

Two years passed by. The kingdom remained happy. The people were happy as princess Torrie reached her second birthday.

Then tragedy struck Queen Rebecca was taken ill. The doctors did all they could for her but she tragically died. The King was heartbroken. He stopped going out to see his kingdom he stopped being the friendly King that the people of Arnuria knew and loved. All he would do is sit in front of his daughters crib watching her sleep, watching her cry, watching as his maids and her nanny took care of her and did the things he and his late wife were suss posed to do.

While King Shaun Michaels his enemies could see him getting weaker. They could see his resolve was decreasing. If they were going to take over the Kingdom now would be the best time to do it.

An evil lord by the name of Sheamus had desires to take over the kingdom. He wanted power. He wanted glory. He wanted everything he had imaged and nobody was going to stand in his way.

Lord Sheamus created an army. Full of evil men wanting the same things as him. He took his men and marched towards the kingdom of Arnuria.

King Shaun Michaels learned of Lord Shamuses evil plot. He got his army ready. He sheltered the women and children of his kingdom away from the fighting away from any harm. He was not going to let going to let someone take his kingdom from him. He had lost his one and only true love and he wasn't going to have an evil Lord destroy the kingdom that he and his people loved so dearly.

Lord Shamuses evil army approached. The war was coming. King Shaun summoned a local farmer by the name Ric Flair. He asked him to take his daughter. Look after her take care of her until the war was over. Until it was safe for her to be in the kingdom. He told Flair to take his family and the king's daughter hundreds of miles away and under no circumstances tell her or anyone that she is a princess. Before he handed his daughter to Flair he took a jewel out of his royal ring. He put it on a string and placed it around His daughter's neck. Flair agreed and with only the stars and moon to guide them he took his family and the baby princess away.

The next day the evil armies of Lord Sheamus arrived at the kingdom. Years passed by as Lord Sheamus took for and more towns. More and more cities. His armies taking and destroying everything in their path.

The war had gone on for seventeen years. Lord Sheamus and his army had taken over every part of the kingdom apart from one. The only thing standing in the way was King Shaun's home city. The capital Arnu. King Shaun had become old he had become ill. He was frail and he was dying. He knew he was going to lose this war.

Lord Sheamus broke through the walls. Smashed down the gates. The king's army fought honourably but one by one they were all killed and defeated. Lord Sheamus positioned the army around the palace. He knew this would be his finest hour. The army stormed the palace knowing as soon as the king was killed victory would be theirs.

A young soldier of the king's army had managed to get away. He found the kings quarters. The king was led in bed shivering and cold. King Shaun was losing his skin, losing his sight.

The young soldier who was only nineteen years old ran over to the king's bed.

"Your majesty I have to get you out of here. Lord Sheamus and his army are in the palace." Said the young soldier in a panicked voice.

King Shaun motioned for the young man to come closer. The king spoke and coughed but spoke loud enough for the young soldier to hear him.

"Who are you? Are you one of Shamuses men?"

The soldier replied "No I am one of you men your majesty. I am the only one left. Always loyal to you and at your service. I have to get you to safety."

King Shaun replied "What is your name boy?"

The soldier replied "John your majesty I am John Cena."

King Shaun pulled John towards him and whispered in his ear. "I have a duty for you Cena. The fate of this kingdom depends on it."

John replied "Anything you want your majesty."

King Shaun whispered again. "I have a daughter. She has been brought up by a farmer by the name of Ric Flair. You must find her and tell her to come take her kingdom back. It is hers."

John started to look scared "What if she won't come with me?"

King Shaun snapped "Then you convince her. If she doesn't believe you after a while give her this."

King Shaun handed John a small golden royal ring. It had the jewel missing from the top.

King Shaun then spoke again "She has a jewel that will fit perfectly. No go and hide before Lord Sheamus and his men kill you too. I am counting on you young man. My kingdoms existence depends on the success of your quest. Now go leave and tell my daughter I love her and have missed her. Now get out of here that is an order from your King."

John went to run out of the door. He heard the army of Lord Sheamus approaching. He saw a small gap underneath a floorboard he quickly lifted it up and found a hidden compartment he pulled the lid down just in time.

King Sheamus and his army broke down the door of the Kings quarters. King Shaun tried to fight but Shamuses men held him down by his arms and legs.

Lord Sheamus walked in. He was wearing a black coat with emeralds down the side. Either side of him were his two most loyal and evil allies. General Barrett and General Punk.

Lord Sheamus walked to the bed where King Shaun was being held down.

"Well look who we have here. Isn't this interesting." Smirked Lord Sheamus

King Shaun answered "Aren't you a little ugly to be a lord."

Lord Sheamus nodded his head. With that Generals Punk and Barrett struck the king across the head.

Lord Sheamus knelt down in front of the king. "I have beaten your army. I have taken over your kingdom and now I have taken over your palace. All that is left is for me to kill you."

King Shaun lifted his head up and spat in Lord Shamuses face. "Then do it. Do it now but I can guarantee you haven't won anything yet."

Lord Sheamus wiped his face and laughed "Defiant to the end" with that he slit the throat of the king. John held his mouth as he hid under the floorboards. He heard as the evil lord walked to the window of the Kings chambers dragging King Shaun's lifeless body with him.

Lord Sheamus held up the king's body over the balcony. His army cheered as the kings people cried in fear at what they saw.

"I have killed the king. Victory is ours."

General Punk and General Barrett both stood at the lord's side and started to chant.

"ALL HAIL KING SHEAMUS."

The rest of his army joined in the chant as Barrett took the crown and placed it upon the evil lord's head. His army cheered as the kings people mourned. They knew that dark time lay ahead and they thought that there was hope for their once peaceful kingdom now.

However there was a young soldier under a floorboard in the palace that had been given a mission. Given a quest that could ultimately save the kingdom from its dark age that it was going into.

John knelt there silent curled up in a ball. Was he really up to saving a kingdom. He starred at the royal ring that King Shaun had given him. That was his token of the importance of his mission.

He had no idea what he was going to do.

End of Chapter 1

Ok another random Story from me but hey I thought why not. I haven't really tried a story like this.

Hope people like and any reviews would be greatly appreciated because well they cheer me up lol.

Bye

Matt

P.s If you have never seen the Triangle ladder match from Wrestlemania 16 I highly recommend you watch it. I was watching it again (One of my favourite match's ever.) today and it is such an awesome match.

Anyway bye again


	2. Chapter 2 In this Together

Chapter 2- In this Together

John heard Lord Sheamus and his men laughing and cheering as they left the room. He waited for the room to go silent before he sneaked out of the floorboards.

John slowly opened the door and looked down both sides of the corridors but there was no one in sight. He snuck out of the door and slowly walked down the corridor. He heard someone coming so he snuck into another room. John stayed still and silent while he heard the people walk past. He went over to the back window and noticed that it was the palace gardens. John thought to himself that it would be easier to go out that way than it would be the front. He opened the window and climbed down a tree that was just outside. He ran as fast as his legs could take him away from the palace. When he got to the back wall he climbed up and over and ran through the woods.

Once he was far enough away he sat down on a log and started thinking to himself. "I have just been given a quest by a king. I am just a soldier. In fact I didn't even want to be a soldier. This is too much for me I cant do it."

John got up and slowly started walking through the woods. All of a sudden an old man jumped out in front of him.

John fell over startled. He got up and brushed himself down. He said to the man "You need to watch what your doing you might have been hurt."

The old man was shaking. John walked up to him and held his shoulder. "Are you ok sir?"

The old man replied "I am Paul Levesque my boy."

John replied "Pleased to meet you but are you ok."

Paul repeated himself "I am Paul Levesque"

John sat down saying "Ok thank you I got that"

Paul spoke again "You just came from the palace."

John replied in a confused voice "Yeah I did."

Paul sat down on the log next to John "How is the king?"

John looked at him and replied "I am sorry sir. The king is dead. Lord Sheamus killed him."

Paul fell to the ground. John quickly went over and helped him to his feet.

Paul looked at John and said "Are you one of the Kings Soldiers or one of Sheamus men."

John replied "I was a loyal servant of the king."

Paul held onto John's knee "Was you the last person to see the king before he was murdered?"

John was still confused and shocked by the whole situation. He answered "Yes I was."

Paul struggled to his feet and pulled a piece of paper from his boot. Paul then spoke "The king gave this to me to read to the saviour of the kingdom when the time came."

John butted in "Saviour of the kingdom. You are joking I am one person and that is an army of hundreds."

Paul ignored Johns comment and carried on "I will read the speech. To the person who I have chosen to save my kingdom from the enemy that approaches. You have been bestowed with a great honour and responsibility. My kingdom is very important to the safety of other kingdoms and if it is ruled by evil then this world will never be the same. You must find my daughter she is the only hope for peace and tranquillity in the kingdom. My daughter will resist but you must convince her of how important she is. My friend Paul will give you a starting point to look for her. You must hurry though. As soon as my enemies find out the truth of my daughter existence they will be looking for her too and if they find her then she will die. Our fate is in your hands. I hope I have picked a brave and noble knight. With nerves of steel, honour and integrity. With respect for my kingdom and loyalty to the royal ring that you must keep close to you at all times. Good luck my chosen one. May all the gods be with you."

Paul folded up the piece of paper and looked at John. He shook his head as John looked absolutely petrified. Paul slowly sat back down and looked to the sky. "My word Shaun you know how to pick them."

John held his head worried and scared. "I have to do it. I have to find this princess and save a kingdom. How can I possibly do that?"

Paul handed John a map which John put straight into his boot. Paul then spoke "You know your quest. You have directions. All you need now is loyal and noble companions to assist you on your journey."

John sighed "Loyal yes. Noble not so sure."

Paul spoke as John looked behind him briefly. "Good luck young sir you look strong willed I think my friend's kingdom is in good hands."

John turned back around to say thank you but Paul had disappeared. John said to himself "That was weird. I better go round up my merry men."

…...

"Come on fair maiden I will not bite. For all you know I could be your charming knight."

"I know you well Cody Rhodes you're no charming knight. You're just a stupid little man who I want out of my sight"

A group of five men laughed as the maid slapped Cody across the face and walked away. Cody walked back to the table and said "Fine I will get next drinks. Bar tender six more ales over here."

"Come on Cody you didn't think you had a chance did you."

"Yes Randy I did. Everybody knows I am Dashing."

They laughed at Cody again. Randy spoke while laughing "Cody you are as about dashing as the rest room out the back."

Cody hit his hand on the table and looked over at one of the men. "Well Paul at least I can fit into the rest room and not have to use the pig pen when I need to go. We shouldn't call you big Paul we should call you big slow."

"Why you little…" The man they called Big Show stood up and chased Cody away.

Randy turned to his other friend Ted DiBiase "Well those two are going to be gone for w while."

Another man by the name of Adam Copeland said "Cody is an idiot."

He was quickly interrupted by another man named Chris Jericho "Cody is a parasite. I don't know why we put up with him."

Chris looks around as a tall figure was stood behind them.

John spoke "Because Cody is our friend. We all have our faults and plus he is only sixteen."

Randy got up and hugged John. The other three stood up and shook John's hand.

Show came back in and hugged John. "Hey buddy so good to see you."

John replied "Yeah good to see you too what you done with Cody?"

Show pointed outside. John walked out the door and looked up. Show had hung Cody on a metal hook on the roof. John laughed and helped him down.

Cody got his breath back. "See what happens when your not here. You're never leaving again."

John laughed and replied "No Cody I am afraid I am leaving."

Cody started to talk really quickly "No please John don't go. Those guys just bully me." Then Cody ran over and hugged John.

John pushed him away laughing "Get off me you idiot. You are coming with me."

Cody butted in "Thank god. I am safe from those guys."

John replied "Come on lets go inside. I have to tell the guys about the trip."

John walked back into the bar with Cody following one smiling to himself.

Show laughed as John and Cody sat down. Show said "Hey Cody you got down then."

Cody answered mocking Show "Hey Cody you got down then."

John started to talk before Show hit Cody "Hey guys I have to take a trip."

They all looked at him confused and Randy asked "Trip where are you going?"

John replied "Well you are going to find this hard to believe but I was trying to save the king."

Chris cut John off saying "Hold on what?"

John chuckled and said "Oh yeah better explain that. Basically Lord Ghost I mean Sheamus has stormed King Michaels castle and took over the kingdom."

Adam replied "Great so we are now under the rule of lord carrot milk. As you were saying John."

John clicked his head and carried on "Anyway I was trying to save him and he gave me a quest."

The all suddenly sat upright. Ted asked "What sort of quest?"

John held his head in his hands saying "If you would let me tell the story without interrupting then I could tell you."

Cody quickly butted in "Yeah shut up you cretins."

John slapped Cody across the head and said "Shut up Cody."

John carried on "I have to find his daughter. Convince her she is a princess and persuade her to create an army to overthrow Lord Sheamus."

Randy downed his drink and sarcastically said "Easy job then. Are you going on your own.?"

Cody butted in "No I am going with him and all you poor little morons. Stupid little cretins are staying here. Bye, bye boys. Aww you're all going to stay a bunch of nobodies."

"John put his hands over Cody's shoulder and said "all the bunch of nobodies are coming with us."

Cody took a deep breath as the other five all looked at him in smiled in an intimidating way."

John carried on talking "Eventually Sheamus is going to realise the king had a daughter and when he does things could get messy. I don't want to get you guys killed."

They all put their hands in the middle of the table. Randy looked at John and said "We are with you all the way my friend."

John replied "Thank you. Let's raise our drinks to the memory of King Shaun Michaels. We will honour your death."

They all raised their drinks and shouted "TO KING SHAUN"

They all stood up and went of to get ready for their quest. John had his quest. He had his men now the real quest was going to begin. It was only a matter of time before Lord Sheamus became aware. And when he does it would be a race against time for John and his men.

End of Chapter 2

John has his men now. Interesting bunch Lol.

Thank you very much for the Lovely reviews. Much appreciated.

Bye Bye

Matt


	3. Chapter 3 Light or Darkness

Chapter 3 Light or Darkness

A dark cloud had come over the kingdom of Arnuria. King Sheamus and his men had taken over the capital Arnu and were terrorising the entire city.

King Sheamus had totally destroyed the late great King Shaun Michaels palace and his kingdom.

He sat in the throne looking out at the carnage that his army had created.

"This is what I wanted General Barrett. No we have it all so we make the rules."

General Wade Barrett replied "This was you vision sir. You saw the bigger picture and you took what you wanted."

Lord Sheamus was about to talk again when the door was opened with quickly with force. Five men quickly walked through the door led by Lord Sheamus second general Punk.

Lord Sheamus threw the royal cup to the ground and bellowed "How dare you just storm in like that."

General Punk quivered a bit knowing he had made his lord and master angry. He said in a timid voice "I am extremely sorry my lord but something has come up that requires your immediate attention."

Lord Sheamus laughed and replied "I have all I want what could be so important that it makes you look worried?"

"King Shaun Michaels had a daughter" Whispered General Punk

Sheamus snapped "Pardon"

General Punk replied a bit louder "Shaun Michaels had a daughter."

General Punk and his men took a couple of steps back as they saw the rage filling up in Sheamus eyes.

Lord Sheamus started to shout "How does he have a daughter? This could ruin everything." Sheamus picked up the throne and threw it across the room nearly hitting one of Punks men.

General Barrett walked up to General Punk and said "How could you be so stupid?"

General Punk quickly snapped back "I have found out now. You didn't know either Wade"

Sheamus pushed them both over and started to shout again. "Stop this pointless arguing. What do you know about his daughter General Punk?"

General Punk replied "All I know is that she was sent away at a young age and her name is Torrie."

Lord Sheamus sat on the edge of a table and smiled. "That's interesting. She probably doesn't know that she is a princess. If we could erase her then she wouldn't be able to unbalance everything."

Punk interrupted Sheamus "But master we have no idea where the King sent her."

Lord Sheamus kicked Punk in the head and shouted at him "HOW DARE YOU I AM THE KING NOW."

General Barrett looked down at Punk and grinned. He then turned to Sheamus and said "Sir I have sources all over the kingdom. I will find her extremely quickly."

Lord Sheamus put his arm across Wades shoulder and said "That is the kind of initiative I want to be shown General Barrett. You get your sources to work."

General Wade Barrett grinned at Punk again. "It would be an honour my lord to do whatever you ask of me and my men."

General Punk butted in. "My men will start to search the land while Barrett takes his time waiting for unreliable sources that could send you on a wild goose chase."

Lord Sheamus snapped again "Stop with you bickering. I want this secret princess gone then I can be king. I will not accept failure gentlemen. You do what you have to do. Whoever kills the princess will be given the rank of Lord."

Both Generals smiled knowing that if they were a Lord then they would be next in line for the thrown.

They both said in unison "I will not fail you my lord."

Lord Sheamus said "Good now get to your mission gentlemen."

Barrett and Punk both left the room and shut the door behind them.

Punk and his men surrounded Barrett. Punk said "I suggest you stay out of my way Barrett."

Barrett arrogantly replied "I suggest you tell your goons to get away from me."

Punk got up in Barrett's face. "And what are you going to do about it?"

Barrett grinned as Punk and his men backed away. Three other men walked up the corridor and stood behind Wade.

Punk started to say not as confidently as before. "You think those three scare us."

One of the men was a massive black man by the name of Ezekiel Jackson. He took the helmet off one of the armours that were next to him. He crushed it with one hand and gave it to General Punk.

General Barrett smiled and said "Let's just agree to stay out of each others way shall we." He acknowledged to his men to walk away. The two groups of Lord Sheamus men walked in the opposite direction but ultimately they had the same goal. Find and kill the princess.

…...

In one of the small villages a group of men were getting ready to set out on King Shaun Michael's quest.

Young soldier John Cena had been given the mission by the king himself and put together a team of very unique and out of the ordinary men.

"John this sword is so heavy is there something else I can use as protection." Moaned young man Cody Rhodes

One of the other men Randy Orton laughed and replied "If one of Sheamus men comes towards you maybe you can scare them with an acorn."

The others all continued to laugh as they got together provisions for the quest.

The man they called big show said "So will we have plenty of food for the journey."

Chris Jericho replied "Well if we run out you can eat Cody."

Cody threw a handful of hay over at Chris and moaned "Why do you all hate me?"

Adam walked over with some more weaponry and some armour saying "Because you are a worm and a moron Cody."

Cody's best friend Ted DiBiase went over and tried to hug Cody. Cody said "Get off me"

Ted replied "I don't hate you Cody."

Adam turned to Chris saying "Those two are like newlyweds."

They all started putting the provisions on their horses ready to go.

John Cena came back over in his armour. He had a helmet on and 4 swords in cases on his back. He walked over to his friends and said "So what do you think?"

All the guys looked at each other and then burst out into laughter.

John started to get annoyed as they continued laughing.

John snapped back "Look I just want to be prepared."

They all finished the preparations and got on there horses.

Cody rode up next to John and Randy and said "Quick question why do you all have male horses and I have a female horse?"

Randy laughed "Because we thought you needed some romance Cody."

Adam rode up next to the three of them and said "Quick question Cody. Why did you look at all are horses private bits? You flaming moron."

They all started to laugh until Chris and Ted rode up next to them pulling along a carriage with the Equipment and Big Show in it.

Chris asked "Quick Question."

John butted in "What's with all the quick questions?"

Chris ignored Johns comment and asked "Why do we all have to ride horses and Show gets pulled in a carriage?"

Cody quickly shouted "Because if Show got on a horse the horse would day."

Show shouted "Anymore from you Cody and you will die."

Suddenly all the horses got pulled up as an old man walked in front of them.

Randy got off his horse and said "Hey old man what you doing?"

John quickly rode over and said. "It's ok this is Paul he was a friend of the kings."

Adam whispered to Chris "He looks like he is going to melt."

Paul started to talk "So Noble John you have found a group of men to assist you in avenging the king."

John answered "Yes I have these are my loyal and noble subjects."

Randy looked at Ted and the others and whispered "Noble are you kidding me."

Show looked up out of the carriage. "Were his subjects? What is that about?"

Paul started to walk around looking at the others. John walked up beside him.

Paul walked next to Randy. "So who is this?"

John replied "This is Randy he is very courageous."

Paul started to stare at Randy. "He seems to have some kind of clear paste all over him. I can see my face in his cheeks."

Randy went to hit Paul but John stopped him.

Paul carried on to Adam. "So this person what about him?"

John said "This is Adam. He is ambitious he is an opportunist."

Paul butted in "He looks like a female with a beard. Be careful young man."

John had to stop Adam trying to attack Paul. John thought to himself "This old man has one hell of a mouth on him."

Paul walked round to Ted and Chris. "My word you two look more groomed than the horses and do you both use genuine bird crap to keep your hair like that."

John just shook his head as he saw Ted and Chris get angry.

Paul looked into the carriage and saw Show sat down. He jumped back and said "I am so sorry John but you have seemed to have acquired a forty ton mammoth in your carriage. At least you won't be short of food for the next few years."

Show went to stand up but John put his hand behind his back and told him to sit back down."

Paul got round to Cody "Why in the world John did you bring a child on this quest with you. He looks so innocent and pure."

The others all cracked up laughing. Randy butted in and said "We thought we would bring him as a sacrifice."

Paul got back to the front and said "Very interesting bunch. Bunch of total misfits. Anyway good luck John" Paul walked back into the forest.

They all looked over to John wanting an explanation for this random old man that had insulted every one of them.

John said "I don't know he just a crazy old man. Come on we have ground to make up"

The group continued through the forest. The quest had begun.

…...

"Torrie you need to feed the chickens." Shouted an old man from the doorway of a farm house."

A young nineteen year old girl lifted her head up over the fence. She had long flowing blonde hair and a complexion that would rival the most beautiful of flowers. Her luscious green eyes glistened in the sunlight as she fed her horses.

Torrie was a dreamer. She had aspirations what she wanted in life. She loved her life on the farm. It was so simple so ordinary and it made her feel safe.

She leaned on the fence looking out to the fields and beyond. As she looked out her hair continued to swish and sway in the wind. She knew something was out there for her she just didn't know who or what.

She shouted back "I am on my way to do it now father."

She walked back on the farm to get the chicken feed. If only she knew just how important she was. If only she knew that there were three groups of men all seeking her out but for very different reasons.

Torrie was the door and whoever got to her first would decide weather it created light or darkness.

End of Chapter 3

Wow Triple H has a lot to Say lol.

Hope people still Liking Story

Thank you all for the Lovely reviews Keep them Coming.


	4. Chapter 4 The Merry Men Of Arunria

Chapter 4- The Merry Men Of Arunria

All attentions in the kingdom had turned to finding secret princess. Lord Sheamus had sent out his two evil Generals to find Torrie and kill her. The true king Shaun Michaels had given young soldier John Cena the mission to bring Torrie back and reclaim the kingdom that is rightfully hers.

"Are we there yet?" Moaned Cody

Randy shouted back "For the hundredth time no we are not."

Cody moaned again "But it is starting to get dark I'm getting tired."

Adam shouted "For crying out loud or your doing is sitting on top of a horse."

Chris snapped at them "Will you all shut up you are all doing my head in."

John pulled his horse up and said "I think everyone needs a break. Come on we will set up camp and get a few hours sleep and have some food."

Show spoke up "Ooh food now that would cheer me up."

Randy replied "Yeah a break will be good. I am tired."

John got of his horse and said "Right it's settled then."

They all got of their horses and started to set up the camp. They made little beds as John and Randy collected firewood.

The camp was ready and the fire was burning keeping the group warm. John pulled a bag from the other side of his horse.

Chris asked "What do you have in there?"

John replied "Look it's been really damp today and I'm guessing we are all soaked."

They all nodded their heads and said "Yeah we soaked through."

John replied "I have got us a load of blankets so we can dry our clothes off and put them back on in the morning."

Adam laughed and asked "John is there any reason you want us out of our clothes."

John snapped back "Well you can stay in the damp clothes and freeze if you want."

Randy quickly butted in saying "Thank you John. That was very considerate. One thing though there is enough blankets for one each right because I really don't want to share with someone."

John answered "There is a blanket for everyone. Apart from Show."

Show quickly spoke "Why not me?"

John replied "Because there wasn't one big enough."

Cody laughed and said "Yeah fat so you will have to stay cold."

Show went to chase Cody but John held him back.

Show then proceeded to say. "Its ok I am not tired so I can keep watch. Who knows what sort of stuff we could run into this woods."

Ted butted in "Yeah but you look like a humungous grizzly bear so we should be fine."

Show grabbed Ted by the throat saying "Yes I am a bear and I'm Hungary."

Adam tapped Show on the shoulder and said "Put him down you may catch some kind of disease."

John said "Cheers Show so you are keeping watch. Right clear a space Cody around the fire so we can put our clothes on there and let's try and get some rest."

They all wrapped the blankets around them covering themselves up so they could take there clothes off and dry them.

They all settled down and started to relax; they used piles of leaves as pillows and settled down.

They all started to talk. Randy asked "So what do you recon this princess is like then?"

Chris replied "Well the king sent her away so she must be some kind of disgusting looking girl,"

Ted butted in "That might not be true."

Chris instantly replied "So come on guys let's try and get a picture of her in our heads."

Randy said "Ok I think she would be quite tall,"

They all laughed. John said "Yes because being tall is a characteristic of a princess."

Randy snapped back "I was first didn't know what to say. Everyone else go."

Ted carried on "Ok I think she has long blonde hair."

The rest of them proceeded quickly after.

Cody said "I think she has deep blue eyes."

Chris said "With perfectly proportioned cheek bones."

Adam carried on "With a very desirable chest."

Show followed "I think she would be an amazing cook."

They all looked as John was turned over on the floor.

Randy asked "John come on we are all playing the game what's your vision of the princess."

John replied "I think she would have fair hair. Emerald eyes. A body that men could only dream about with a face that could melt any mans heart. But most importantly I think she is a kind, sweet women. She could have a heart of a princess, the fire of a warrior, the voice of an angel and basically she would just take your breath away.

John led back down and turned over.

The others all led down under their blankets. Randy whispered "If she is any of those things then we have a problem."

Adam replied "Why?"

Randy whispered "Because John has always said that when he only ever wants to be with one women and that's obviously what he wants the women to be."

Adam answered "Oh right. Let's hope she looks like a woolly mammoth then."

They all drifted off to sleep as Show leaned on a tree to keep watch."

…...

General Punk and his four men sergeant Otunga, and Mason Ryan, Michael Mcgillicutty, and Husky Harris had got out of the palace walls.

General Punk lined up his men. He whipped his belt in his hand and said "We have to find the princess before Barrett. There a few villages that will resist us. We just have to be ruthless and take no prisoners. If anyone gets in our way and that includes Barrett then we silence them. Am I understood?"

The four of them answered in unison. "YES GENERAL PUNK."

…...

General Wade Barrett and his three associates had a small hut just outside the palace. Barrett had laid out on a table the plans for the kingdom.

He started to lay out the plan. "There are only four villages with women matching the princess's age. So that makes our job a lot easier. We can all take one village each and as soon as someone finds her we send the word and we can complete the mission."

Heath Slater one of Wades men said "So what do we do while we are waiting for you and the others to turn up."

Wade answered "That is simple you make sure nothing happens to her until we get there. Punk and his men may be useless but they are not completely stupid. They will work out where she is and then when that happens they will kill her and take the credit."

Justin butted in and said "Well if we find her why don't we just kill her there and then."

Wade laughed and replied "Because we are not going to kill her. We are going to befriend her and take her back to the palace. Then Lord Sheamus will kill her in front of everyone to show that he is the new king."

Big Ezekiel Jackson answered "That is genius Wade"

Wade laughed in an evil way and said "No my three loyal friends the genius part is that Lord Sheamus will not live very long once he is king. If we take the princess back then I am given the rank of lord. Sheamus will not have any offspring let's face it look at him so I will be next in line for the thrown. Which will leave the four of us living like royalty in every sense of the word."

The other three all laughed and approved of Wade Barrett's plan. Lord Sheamus was the leader but the idea of treachery had already crossed Wade Barrett's evil mind.

…...

The sun rose in the east of the sky. People where just beginning to wake up. Young Torrie Wilson had started to do her chores around the farm. She fed the horses cleaned out the pigs and swept up the barn and all before six AM.

Her friends Maryse Quellet, Eve Torres, and Natalya Neidheart came over the fence.

Maryse shouted over. She was part French so her accent was quite distinct "Tor you coming down to the village?"

Torrie replied "I have too many chores to do."

Torries guardian Ric Flair came out of the farm house. Natalya shouted over "Mr Flair can Torrie please come out today. Three is a horrible number we need four."

The other two both started to beg "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaseeeeeee"

Flair replied "Ok just stay where I can shout to you when it is time to come home."

Torrie hugged what she thought was her father and kissed him on the cheek.

She shouted as she jumped over the fence "Thank you Daddy."

The four girls ran off down to the village.

…...

In the woods not to far away from Torries village. John and his men started to stir.

John looked over and said "Morning guys. Show was there any problems last night"

John looked over and Show was fast asleep. John shouted "SHOW WAKE UP"

Show quickly sat up and said "What's going on?"

John shouted "You were supposed to be keeping watch."

Show yawned and replied "Well there wasn't any problems so there was no harm done."

Randy walked over with his blanket wrapped around him. He stood in front of Show and started to talk getting louder and louder with each word. "No there was no harm done. Oh apart from the fact ALL ARE STUFF HAS BEEN STOLEN INCLUDING ARE CLOTHES."

The others all quickly sat up as they heard Randy shout.

Chris quickly said "Are clothes have been what?"

Randy snapped back "Stolen. All our clothes all the provisions all the little bit of money we had that has gone as well."

John shuffled over trying to keep himself covered up. He said "Try to calm down Randy. We will sort something out."

Randy snapped back "How are we going to sort it out we have no money."

Cody butted in "I feel really uncomfortable if someone comes over and sees six pretty much naked men hanging around together it isn't going to look very good."

Ted followed on "How in the world did this happen?"

Randy pointed at Show and shouted "That big oath over there that's how."

John shuffled around looking to see if anything had been left. He then looked down a hill and saw a small village.

John walked back to the others and said "There's a village down there maybe we can just go down there and get some clothes."

Chris snapped back "Yeah because there's always people willing to give random naked strangers clothes."

Ted asked "Why can't Show go down there?"

John pointed to Show sobbing next to a tree and replied "Because you all hurt his feelings and made him cry. You all know he will be upset for hours now so we have to go then there."

Cody put his hand up to try and get out of it but John said "ALL OF US."

The six of them started to shuffle through the forest to the village.

…...

Torrie and her friends sat by the river talking and playing with the rocks.

Maryse said "This place is so boring. Nothing ever happens."

Natalya followed on "Yeah and there it is not like we have any men ever come through here to declare there love to us."

Maryse laughed and replied "Forget the love Nattie I just want a roll in the hay. If you know what I mean."

The four of them all giggled. Eve said "Yeah I'm with Maryse on this one."

Torrie shook her head and said "No I don't want that. When I find a man I want it to be special. You know some noble knight to come and sweep me off my feet."

Natalya butted in and said "Yeah but with Maryse and Eve's idea we wouldn't have to wait for the fun."

Torrie laughed and threw some water at the girls.

Maryse carried on talking again "We just need some raw hot preferably naked men to just randomly show up in the village."

All of a sudden they looked over the other side of the river and saw John and the guys running down the side.

Maryse, Eve, Natalya and Torrie all stood there froze as the six men ran past holding there blankets around their waists.

Cody was first followed by Chris, Ted, Adam, and Randy.

John was a little bit behind. His blanket got stuck to a tree and came off as he was running revealing his naked body to the girls. He quickly pulled the blanket off the tree and wrapped it around him and started to run again.

The four girls were speechless. They just stared over to the other side of the river where the guys had appeared.

Eve slowly started to say "Urm well…"

Natalya said "That was…"

Maryse followed on "You could totally see their….."

Torrie finished "So Maryse that was the sort of thing you had in mind."

The four of them were in shock and breathless at seeing these six random naked guys run past them."

The four of them sat in silence with huge smiles across their faces.

Torrie then spoke up "They were heading towards the village right."

The others slowly answered "Yeah they were."

Torrie stood up and looked down at her friends "Then why are we hanging around here?"

The other three quickly stood up and headed towards the village giggling the whole time.

…...

John and his men got to the village. There was a small cottage at the edge of town. John stood by the door and tried to get the attention of whoever was inside.

An old lady came to the entrance.

John said "I am terribly sorry to bother you."

The lady told John to stop talking as she looked over his shoulder.

The other five were stood behind John holding their blankets at their waists and smiling trying to look normal.

The old Lady said "I see you have a problem."

John replied "Yes someone has stolen all our belongings including our clothes and we were wondering if you had any clothes you could lend us."

The old lady didn't look at John she was looking at Cody up and down and smiling. She walked over to him and said "Well you're a pretty picture aren't you."

Cody smiled and started to reply "Thank you I WHOA." he quickly realised what was happening and hid behind Ted and Randy.

The lady walked back in front of John and said "I have some old theatre clothes you can use will the be sufficient."

John quickly replied "Thank you so much we really appreciate this."

The lady replied "You're very welcome. You can all get changed in here." As she said that she looked at Cody and winked.

They all pilled into her college and started to get changed.

…...

The guys came out of the cottage. They were all in the same outfits as each other. They were all in dark green shirts. They had been given green hats with a feather in the top of it. For the bottom half of them they had to wear green tights which were so tight to their bodies you could almost see their legs through them anyway.

Chris muttered "We look ridicules."

John pulled his tights up and said "Look at least were not naked now."

Randy replied "Yeah but we look like a bunch of sissies."

Adam snapped "We need to buy some more clothes in this village."

Ted replied "What with we have no money?"

All of a sudden they heard a voice with an Italian coming from the town centre.

"I am Santino Marrella entertainer magnificent. I bring you the highest class of entertainment from around the globe. First up today the juggling Russian Vladimir Kozlov."

The guys sneaked around as they saw a large man walk onto a small stage and start juggling pieces of fruits.

They corned Santino as John said "Look if we do a performance will you sort us with some money for food and clothes."

Santino replied "Are you professionals."

The guys stood back hoping John would come up with a good answer.

John replied "Yes we are singing and dancing production we are called…. We are called"

John had to think of a convincing name.

He then thought of it "We are the generation green tight crew."

The others all held their heads in embarrassment.

Santino replied "Ok do you have a number prepared?"

John replied "Of Course we do we are professionals."

Santino replied "Good ok you have fifteen minutes you will be on after Dolph Ziggler and his dancing pig."

Santino walked away. John turned around and saw that his friends were not best please with him.

Randy asked "What did you do that for?"

John replied "We need Money."

Adam butted in "Yeah but performing in front of people in green tights isn't the best way of getting it. Couldn't we have just sold our bodies?"

Ted laughed and said "That old lady would have definitely paid for Cody."

Cody slapped him on the shoulder and said "Just shut up. I am scarred for life."

John said "Come on we will wing lets quickly figure out what to do."

They all huddled up and tried to think what to with the performance.

…...

Torrie and the girls got to the village and started to scan around for the men they had spotted before.

Maryse asked "Did we really see them or were we imaging them."

Torrie replied "If we were we have a very big imagination."

They heard the theatre going on.

Natalya said "Oh no not the theatre."

Torrie said "come on they might show up over there."

The girls headed to the theatre area and stood near the back.

Santino came back on stage and said "Well done to Dolph for that. Coming up now I present generation green tight crew.

John led the other five out and the stood in a line posing.

The girls put their hands over their mouths trying not to laugh. They knew exactly who it was.

The guys still posed and then started to sing one by one. As the sung they danced as well.

John- "We're men, we're men in tights."

Randy- "We roam around the forest looking for fights."

Adam- "We're men, we're men in tights."

Ted - "We rob from the rich and give to the poor, that's right!"

Cody- "We may look like sissies,"

John- "but watch what you say or else we'll put out your lights!"

Randy- "We're men; we're men in tights,"

Adam- "Always on guard defending the people's rights."

Chris- "We're men, MANLY men, we're men in tights."

Ted- "We roam around the forest looking for fights."

Adam- "We're men, we're men in tights."

Ted- "We rob from the rich and give to the poor, that's right!"

Cody- "We may look like pansies,"

Randy- "but don't get us wrong or else we'll put out your lights."

Then they all sang the rest of the song in unison.

"We're men; we're men in tights TIGHT Tights Always on guard defending the people's rights. When you're in a fix just call for the men in tights!"

They held their hands out in front of them at the end of the song and the crowd clapped with appreciation.

The crowd started to throw coins at the stage. The guys all took their hats of to collect the money being thrown.

John noticed out the corner of his eye the four girls at the back. His blue eyes met Torries green eyes from the stage. His heart started to race. He had a full rush of emotion that he couldn't understand. All he had done is looked at this beautiful young women and he couldn't control what was happening to him.

He walked to the edge of the stage looked out for a closer look without drawing attention to the fact he was looking.

He said to himself "That's her."

End of Chapter 4

Ok I kind of ripped of the song but I thought it would be really funny to do. Lol.

Thank you to all those who have reviewed. Very much appreciated glad people like the Story.

Bye Bye

Matt


	5. Chapter 5 A princesses new beginning

Chapter 5- A princesses' new beginning.

John continued to stare as Torrie talked to her friends. As he and his friends brought some new clothes because theirs had been stolen. They all went off to get changed out of the green tights that they had to use for the performance.

The others were all laughing and joking about their very camp performance they had did but John was quiet. He was deep in thought. All he could think about was the girl he saw. It wasn't even confirmed that she was the princess but it was like there was some kind of force some kind of magnet that drew his eyes to her, that drew butterflies to his stomach, and sent a sensation down his body that he had never felt before.

John was a soldier. The only thing that he knew was being a part of the king's army. Even as a young boy he would be around his older brothers bugging them to let him hold their swords or clean the shoes. John had always got attention from the young women in his village but he never reacted to it. He never knew how to react, so the sensations that he was feeling were new to him.

Randy came over to John as he was putting his boots back on.

Randy asked "Your really quiet John what's wrong?"

John looked up smiling and replied "Nothings wrong. Are the guys all sorted now?"

Randy replied "Yeah they are."

John answered "Take them back to the camp and pack everything up and then come back to here I have to speak to someone."

Randy called the others over and said "Right we are going back to camp to pack things up."

Chris replied "Where are we going then?"

Randy replied "Were coming here."

Cody started to shuffle away to hide behind a tree but John said "Cody you are helping as well."

Cody moaned "John I want to stay with you."

John snapped "No I need to do something on my own."

Adam laughed and said "story of your life Cody."

They all laughed as they walked away and left John stood there thinking what he was going to do.

He stood near a horse and cart and watched as Torrie said goodbye to her friends.

He slowly sneaked closer to her. John wanted to plan what he was going to say to her.

He thought to himself "How am I going to do this? This girl doesn't even know me and I have to tell her that she is a princess and she has to save her kingdom."

Torrie started to walk up a small hill back to her farmhouse home. John kept watching her and following her trying to make sure that Torrie didn't see him.

Torrie carried on walking. She turned around and saw John dive behind a horse.

She continued to walk and thought "Why is that boy following me?"

Torrie got back to her home still looking back and seeing John watching her and hiding. As she went into the house her two brothers were sat at the table.

Torrie walked over and said "There is a boy that has been following me up the road and every time I looked back he started to hide."

Torries brothers stood up and said "Were not having some strange man stalking our sister. We will be right back."

The two of them stood up and went out the back way of the farmhouse. John continued to shuffle around trying to look into the farmyard. All of a sudden John was grabbed from behind and bundled into the farm.

Torries brothers pushed John into the house and said "Is this the one Torrie."

Torrie nodded her head and said "That's him."

Her brothers but their hands around Johns throat and said "So what's your game then boy?"

John stuttered "I have no game. I just I was I want"

Torries brother slapped John across the face "Come on boy spit it out. Who do you think you are following our little sister?"

John replied a little intimidated "I am not some kind of weird stalker. I just want to sort your sister out and I will be gone."

Her brothers shoved him to the ground and shouted "You want to what? How dare you?" We are going to take you outside and hang you from the tree."

Torries father Ric Flair came in and said "What on earth is going on here?"

"Father this boy has been stalking Torrie. Were going to hang him."

John started to try and crawl away but Torries brother stood on his ankle.

John tried to talk "Look I am not making advances on your sister. I am on a mission given to me by the king."

Torries brother snapped back. "Great story boy. Next you will be saying that Jesus told you to do it."

Flair slapped his son and said "That's blasphemy."

John answered "I am not making any advances on your daughter sir. The king gave me this mission on his death bed."

Flair went silent and said "Torrie you and your brothers go and wait outside."

Torrie and her brothers started to look confused but they were disciplined well so went outside straight away.

Flair walked up to John and quietly said "Sit down my boy what is your name?"

John replied "My name is John Cena sir."

John sat down a little nervous. Flair started to talk.

"Did you say the king was dead?"

John replied "Yes."

Flair carried on "So Lord Sheamus has taken over the kingdom then?"

John said "Yes he is. I tried to get King Shaun away but he refused my help and gave me my mission."

Flair snapped back "What is your mission? Because the way I see it at the moment it will mean I will lose Torrie the girl I brought up."

John replied "The king wants your daughter to save the kingdom. Officially it is her kingdom and the king gave me the mission to help her re gain her kingdom."

Flair stood up and looked at John he firmly said "I will always show loyalty to the king but he is dead now. You cannot take my daughter against her will."

John replied "Sir with all due respect she is a princess and it is her duty."

Flair shouted "It is not her duty to get killed. You may tell Torrie what you know but if she decides to stay here out of trouble then that decision will be final. You will respect that decision. If she says no and you give her grief then I will unleash her brothers on you."

John rolled his eyes and said "Sir it is her duty."

Flair pushed John to the wall and shouted "It is my duty as her father to protect her. The king is her father by blood only. She is a princess by blood only. You talk to her it is her decision, not yours or mine hers understood."

John nodded his head as Flair let go of his throat.

Flair shouted "Torrie come back in now please."

Torrie came back in and said "Yes father."

Flair hugged his daughter and said "Torrie this young man has something to tell you. It may potentially change your life forever. But before he does I have to tell you I love you. You will always be my little girl, my little angel, the star in my eyes and what keeps my heart beating. You are going to have a decision to make my sweetheart and whatever decision you make you will have my full support."

Torrie sat down and answered "Father what is going on?"

Flair replied "This is John Cena. He is one of the king's soldiers. He will explain everything to you I will wait outside to hear your decision."

Flair kissed Torrie on the forehead and went to wait outside.

John and Torrie starred at each other for about ten minutes. The two of them were shy and not very outgoing. John looked at his palms trying to think what to say to this girl. He started to drink some water that Flair had given him

Torrie played with her hair and starred at the ground. She started to think "What on earth is happening this guy stalks me and now father wants me to talk to him."

Torrie made the first move "So I am guessing you want to marry me."

John spat out the water and it went all over Torrie.

Torrie snapped "What are you doing? That's disgusting."

John quickly grabbed a towel. He went over to Torrie to dry her off she pushed him away as he started to try and dry of her breasts.

"You are horrible. Look say what you have to say." Torrie snapped.

John was a little annoyed now. All he was doing was his duty to the king and he had got so much grief about it.

He threw the towel to the floor and said "I was going to break this to you gently but you not a very easy person. Miss Torrie you are a princess."

Torrie smiled and replied "Flattery won't get you anyway Mr Cena."

John sarcastically smiled back "No your real father is the late king Shaun Michaels."

Torrie looked at John and said "No your mistaken my father is outside."

John replied "I am sorry. You were sent here at a young age so you could be safe from the war but now the king is dead."

Torrie stood up and shouted "If he is dead then why tell me and rip my heart out?"

John tried to console Torrie but she threw a wooden bowl at him.

John quietly said "The man who killed the king is Lord Sheamus and he has taken over your father's kingdom."

Torrie snapped again "My father is stood outside. If what you are saying is true then the king is my father by blood only."

John knew that he was going to have a job on his hands getting Torrie to come with him.

Torrie sternly spoke again "So what are you here for?"

John replied "Lord Sheamus is in the palace which is now your palace. The king gave me a task on his death bed to bring you to take back what is yours. You are a princess and that kingdom, that throne is rightfully yours. The kingdom is in ruins and you are the last hope to save it from the evil corruption that has crippled it."

Torrie started to laugh and said "I am a farm girl and you expect me to regain a kingdom from an evil lord."

John nodded his head and said "That's pretty much it."

Torrie carried on laughing. John was starting to get frustrated he snapped "This isn't funny we could all be living under his rule soon then our lives would not be worth bothering it. This town would be overrun by vile human beings working for Lord Sheamus. Your friends would be beaten and raped for their own personal pleasure. Your farm would be stolen from you, your animals would belong to the Lord and there would be nothing nobody could do about it. Do you want to live in a kingdom like that?"

Torrie was a little scared. Nobody had spoken the truth to her before.

Torrie got up and walked over to John "This is the truth. Everything you have said. Because if it is then I will help not for you not for the king but for my family."

John replied "It is the gospel truth your highness."

Torrie replied "Don't call me that."

John answered "So will you come with me?"

Torrie answered confused "So we have to take back a kingdom just us two?"

John replied "No I will have my friends and alleys you saw them before they will keep you safe."

Torrie sarcastically replied "Oh I am grinning with confidence now."

Torrie then stood up and headed to the doorway "Mr Cena wait here while I talk to my family.

John waited as he listened to Torrie talking to Flair and her brothers. He could hear her crying as she said goodbye. After about fifteen minutes Torrie called John outside.

John walked up to Flair and said "Sir I give you my word I will keep you daughter safe."

Torries brothers stood either side of John and said "You better otherwise you will deal with us."

John nodded his head as Torrie collected some things together.

Flair led Torries horse to the farm gate. He asked her "Do you want me to come to the town border with you?"

Torrie replied "No it will mean I have to say goodbye again."

John helped Torrie up onto her horse and put all her things on the back.

Torrie said her final goodbyes as John led her horse out of the farm.

As they were walking away Torrie wiped the tears from her eyes. She asked "Where is your horse?"

John replied "My men will have it they are so noble. You can rely on them in any situation."

As they got back to the town centre they saw all the guys surrounded by Torries friends.

Torrie looked at John and said "Noble huh?"

Ted was holding Maryse by her waist staring down her cleavage. Adam and Chris were trying to slap Natalya across the ass and Cody was begging Eve for a kiss.

John quickly led Torries horse over and said "What are you guys doing? Show some respect in front of the princess."

Torrie picked up a stick from her pack and hit John across the shoulder with it.

John said "Ouch what was that for?"

Torrie replied "I said don't call me that."

The girls ran over screaming. Natalya said "You're a princess?"

Torrie replied "Yes apparently."

All the guys started to look annoyed as the girls started to surround John.

Adam whispered "This always happens we attract some hot women then he shows up."

Cody replied "Yeah none of us has a chance with John around."

Randy replied "You wouldn't have a chance anyway Cody."

Maryse seductively walked to John and said "No that is what I call a knight."

Eve followed on "Yeah you can rescue me anytime you want."

Natalya continued "So what is your name handsome?"

Torrie butted in "His name is John Cena. He is a soldier to the king. Now Mr Cena can we get going please."

John replied "Ok will you be ok on the horse by your self they can be quite difficult."

Torrie pushed John away by his forehead and told the others to get out of the way.

She took her horse Angel and started to gallop around the town square. She jumped over small walls and hay bails like hurdles. She then turned around and smiled at John. She pulled the reigns of angel and the horse galloped straight towards John. John stood there looking worried as this horse was heading straight for him.

Torrie pulled up angel and she stopped right in front of Johns face. Torrie looked down and said to John "Don't tell me I can't handle a horse."

The girls all cheered for Torrie. Randy walked over and said "I'm sorry John you just got shown up."

John replied "She has got character I will give her that."

He then looked to the others and said "I am going to have a wash in the stream pack everything we need."

John went away to have his wash he came back and look at his group of men. Ted had Maryse on the back of his horse, Chris had Eve on the back of his and Adam had Natalya on the back of his.

John said "They can't come it will be extra baggage."

Torrie butted in "Excuse me they are my friends. From now on I am in charge not you understood."

John snapped back "Crystal clear."

He jumped on his horse and headed to the front. He turned and sarcastically asked "Shall I take the front."

Torrie replied "Yes and keep a good pace."

They all set off. As they rode Torrie kept looking in front at John as he was riding. Torrie started to think to herself "Why am I giving him a hard time? He has taken me away from a life I didn't want. I love my family but I am doing what I have always wanted. Look at him he is so noble, so determined, so loyal and passionate about serving the King. It's what I have always dreamed of in a man. Why am I doing this?"

The group continued to ride further away from the town. Torrie took one final look as her town disappeared over the hill. Her new life had begun.

…...

The sun started to set on Torries village.

Ric Flair looked out over the hills. Hoping and praying that his Torrie would stay safe. All of a sudden he heard a group of horses galloping up to the farm.

He thought to himself "Thank god she has come home."

He walked to his farm gate to see four men horses stood by his farm entrance.

He asked them "How can I help you gentlemen?"

One of them replied "I am General Barrett I was a loyal servant to King Shaun Michaels. I am afraid to tell you that he was murdered by a man named Punk. I am here to let your daughter take her rightful spot on the thrown."

Flair started to stutter "You what? Someone has already been here. They have taken my daughter."

Barrett quickly jumped off his horse. He was fuming. He told Gabriel, Slater and Jackson to get of their horses.

Barrett took out his dagger and held it to Flairs throat "Who came here and took your daughter?"

Flair replied "A soldier by the name of John Cena. Your no who you say you are, are you?"

With one swift movement General Barrett slit Flairs throat.

He motioned for the others to search the farm. Torries brothers managed to get the better of Slater and Gabriel but Jackson dominated them and left them in a bloody mess.

Wade and his men set fire to Flairs farm.

As the flames and smoke fogged the night sky Barrett smiled evilly and said "Now things get interesting."

Torrie Wilson was setting out on a new life full of adventure and unpredictability. She

She did not no where her life was heading but would it be like what had just happened to her childhood.

Would her entire life go up in Flames?

End of Chapter 5

No the adventure really begins. Barrett is going to be bit by bit getting involved more with this Story with his team. As will Punk with Husky, Mcgillicutty, Otunga and the love child of Batista, Mason Ryan.

Anyway WRESTLEMANIA season is here. I love Wrestlemania it was the 1st wrestling thing I ever watched and always gets me hyped. Up Triple H is back. THE GREAT ONE is back (Although I doubt it for very long lol) HBK the greatest of all time going into the hall of fame.

The Awesome Miz headlining. ALBERTO DEL RIO headlining hopefully Cody Rhodes and Wade Barrett will have decent matches.

Please don't stop reading my stories because of the wrestlers I like lol.

Thank you all for the Lovely reviews always appreciated. The give me that drive to try and get better as an author because I still have a lot of improving to do.

Thank you So much

Bye Bye

Matt


	6. Chapter 6Devious Minds

Chapter 6 Devious Minds

A storm was brewing. Dark black clouds covered the kingdom. The winds swirled and sent chills down throughout the kingdom. Rain started to lash down so heavy it was if people were on the top of Everest and only the heavens were above. Thunder and then lightning followed scaring even the strongest of men and women to their bones. A storm was brewing in the air and on the ground.

"I do not wish to be disrespectful General Punk but this weather is un safe to travel in. What if we get struck with lightning?" Said David Otunga looking a little intimidated at speaking out of turn to his General.

Punk turned around and looked straight into his eyes. "Have faith David. We will all be perfectly safe."

Punk then heard some noise from the caves down below. He listened out and heard the word princess mentioned.

As he turned back to his men he evilly grinned and said "I told you have faith it seems that are pray has come to us."

They all laughed as Punk began to speak about the plan of action they would take.

…...

In the caves were John Cena and his group of friends with secret princess Torrie and her friends. They had to go into the caves to get away from the storm.

Torrie stomped up to John and looked down at him.

John looked up and smiled "What can I do for you princess?"

Torrie slapped him across the face "I told you not to call me that. This is where we are staying?"

John replied holding his face "Yes there is no where else."

Torrie snapped back "I grew up on a farm and it was still cleaner than this."

John smirked and said "Oh I am sorry there is another alternative."

Torries eyes perked up thinking it would be good news. John picked her up and put her outside the cave into the rain.

Cody and the other guys all laughed and the girls all sympathised with Torrie.

Torrie came back inside the cave and shouted "That was uncalled for."

Torrie went and sat with the other girls. Using a small blanket they had brought with them to dry the bit of her hair that had got wet.

Maryse smiled and said "I'm guessing you didn't want to go outside."

Torrie snapped back "No I didn't. That man really gets on my nerves."

Natalya whispered in Torries ear "Then why do you have a twinkle in your eyes every time you look at him?"

Torrie snapped back "I don't know what you're talking about."

Natalya laughed and replied "Only time will tell Torrie."

…...

John sat by the edge of the cave whilst everyone else slept. He was the leader. He was reasonable for everyone on the trip most of all Torrie.

He looked back at this odd and strange group that had come together. He laughed as Cody mumbled in his sleep. Cody was like his little brother. He could annoy him from time to time but John wouldn't be without him.

Ted led near Cody every so often opening his eyes to stare at Maryse. John smiled again. He didn't know Ted as well as the rest but he was one of John's group now.

Chris and Adam. John had grown up around them. He knew everything about them. Chris was smart intelligent and knew exactly what he wanted in life and how to get it. Adam was sleazy, a ladies man but always there for John if he needed any assistance.

Show was led by another small lit up area of the cave blocking out some of the moonlight. Show was a big friendly giant but had got John out of many situations.

John continued to look out at the moonlight thinking to himself. He had this family now. They were dysfunctional and are in all shapes and sizes but they were his family. John looked back around as he heard a noise. It was just the girls shuffling up and all huddling together under one blanket to keep themselves warm.

John grinned and thought to himself "If Cody and Ted were awake the would be passing out right now."

Before John could turn around he caught a glimpse of Torrie sleeping. He watched and listened as she breathed in and out. He just stared as she played with her hair in her sleep. John was hooked it was like someone had placed this angel in front of him that he was powerless to take his eyes off.

John jumped up as someone touched him on the shoulder.

"Farthing for your thoughts John" said Randy

John replied "You made me jump don't do that I could have hurt you."

Randy replied "I stood on your sword so it was ok."

John laughed and said "Thanks."

Randy asked "So are you going to try and woo the princess?"

John quickly replied "No I am not."

Randy answered "Oh come on you have not took your eyes off her this whole trip and you have just spent the last hour watching her sleep."

John mumbled "I was watching that long."

Then quickly answered "Oh come on it is my mission to keep her safe that's all."

Randy shuffled up closer and sat in front of John. "John I am your best friend. We have known each other since we were infants you have to let what happened with Elizabeth go."

John snapped back "How can I let it go?"

Randy answered "You were sixteen. You were still young, I mean were still young now but back then you had no sense. You have punished yourself enough. You joined the army, your Mother, Father and brothers all left because of you going to the army. You have to stop punishing yourself for what happened."

John got up and started to walk away from the cave saying "It is not that easy Randy. Keep watch while I go for a small walk."

John walked around the caves. His eyes widened as he saw the full moon shining back at him. Johns head was filled with questions, filled with puzzles, filled with roads and pathways all which end in different ways, some good and some bad. John had choices now which he had never had before. It was new to him and he was struggling to cope with it.

John went back to the cave and led down to get half an hours sleep before sunrise while Randy was keeping watch.

…...

As the morning broke General Barrett and his men were up on top of a hill looking into the valley.

Justin Gabriel came over to General Barrett and said "Sir we have spotted a group of men and women outside some caves in the valley. There is no one else around so it must be them."

Barrett smirked and replied "Oh there is someone else around. Look up there."

Barrett pointed to General Punk and his men on the top of another hill.

Jackson asked "What are we going to do?"

Slater quickly followed on "Now it is just a race to see who gets there first to take the princess."

Barrett snapped back "We have two different goals remember. Punk wants to kill the princess so he can take his place by Shamuses side. We want to take the princess so we can take Shamuses place."

The other three looked at Barrett confused.

Barrett carried on "You have to look at the bigger picture. This is what I have planned for us to do."

Barrett huddled his men up to plan his next move.

…...

John and his men had got everything ready that they needed. It was all packed and ready to go. John helped Torrie up onto her horse but got no thanks for it.

The group started to move the tension and energy between Torrie and John growing with every second.

Cody rode his horse up next to Eve and said "You know if you ever get tired I can take you on the back of my horse."

Ted shouted from behind "Sweet Line Cody"

Cody shouted "Shut up." and then carried on talking to Eve.

"If you need anything, anytime of the day or night just let me know."

Eve smiled sweetly and said "Aww thank you Cody I will remember that."

All of a sudden the girls let out an almighty scream as the horses and carriages all tipped over. The horses all ran away and the carriage was broken. John and Torrie were far up ahead not talking to each other but taking the lead. They heard the commotion and quickly rode back. As the approached the mess a huge net covered the entire group bar John and Torrie. Punk and his man ran in and took all the weapons from inside the net and lit a fire around John's men and Torries friends.

John tried to help but was hit to the ground with a wooden club by Mason Ryan.

Eve looked up as she was squashed up against both Maryse and Ted. She said "Cody I need something from you."

Cody replied "I'm working on it."

Otunga, Ryan and Harris picked up John and pushed him up against a tree.

Mcgillicutty dragged Torrie from her horse and held with both his arms putting a lot of pressure on.

Punk paced around the fiery circle and then paced around by John and Torrie.

General Punk started to talk "I am General Punk loyal servant to the soon to be King Sheamus. I am looking for a princess and have my suspicions that she may be one of these girls."

John replied slowly as Otunga had a knife to his throat. "All we have here is a bunch of idiot boys and some common farm girls."

Punk kicked John straight in the gut and said "You see I know that is a lie because I heard the word princess mentioned amongst this group yesterday."

John was very nervous he tried to stay calm and answered "That was my sister right there you know the blonde and really up tight one. She said she wished she was a princess."

Punk laughed and replied "You're all going to die weather she is or weather she isn't so you may as well tell me the truth."

All of sudden Punk was thrown to the ground Harris, Otunga and Ryan were removed from holding John.

John was on the ground and held his neck as he watched four men kill the men that were holding him. He saw one of them slit Mcgillicutty throat as Torrie ran behind John.

Punk turned over holding his head thinking one of Johns men had got free. He looked up and saw Barrett above him laughing before Punk could say a word Barrett trusted his sword straight into Punks heart.

Barrett turned to his men and said "Quickly get the water and put those fires out."

Jackson, Gabriel and Slater did what Barrett asked and set the group free. The shook Barrett and his men's hand saying thank you.

Torrie and John went up to Barrett as John began to talk.

"Thank you. Hold on what are your names?"

Barrett replied "I am Wade Barrett. These are my friends Heath Slater, Justin Gabriel and Ezekiel Jackson."

John replied "I am John Cena. What was all that about?"

Wade replied "They are men of Lord Sheamus. They were sent to find the princess and kill her so that Sheamus could officially take the crown."

John replied "We don't know anything about a princess."

Barrett walked up to John and whispered "I was a member of King Shaun Michael's army in the outer regions of the kingdom. Our garrison was destroyed by traitors and we could not get back in time to save the king. We knew of the king's daughter and we knew that Punk would be sent to do his dirty work."

John was a little reserved and did not know weather to trust Barrett or not.

Barrett looked at John and said "Look I know it is going to be very difficult for you to trust me so I hope this will help."

Wade pulled out a sword that had the royal emblem on it. Underneath the emblem the word Barrett had been engraved into it.

Wade spoke again "Me and the King were close friends and he has another sword exactly the same with his name on it."

John had remembered the sword from when the King gave him his mission.

John stood in front of Wade and offered out his hand saying "I apologise for misjudging you."

Wade shook Johns hand and said "We will take down that evil lord together."

Wade walked over to Torrie, lifted up her hand and softly kissed it.

He then looked into her eyes and said "For this beautiful rose is to be the Queen of this land and it is now all of our solemn vow to let no harm come to you."

Torrie was blown away from what she heard. All she said was "Thank you."

All but one of the groups horses had run away and the carriages had all been damaged so the rest of the journey had to be done on foot.

They collected up all the food and supplies.

Gabriel, Slater and Jackson went up to Wade and asked "How did you get that sword?"

Wade smiled and turned it over revealing Kings Shaun's name.

Wade then said "You three take up the rear you have horses so you can fight off anymore attacks."

John was on his horse about to offer his horse to Torrie when Wade said. "My lady it would be an honour to have you ride upon my horse for the duration of this journey."

Torrie was a little unsure and was waiting for John to ask her to go with him but he never did.

Torrie flicked her hair and said "It would be a pleasure noble sir."

Wade helped her up onto his horse and the group started to move.

John kept his eyes out in front of him but was so eager to look at Torrie. Torrie could see John about to look over. She put her arms around Wade's waist and said "Thank you noble knight for saving my life." Then she looked back to see John had no reaction across his face.

John saw Torrie with his arms around Barrett's waist. He started to feel a little sick but he wasn't going to let her affect his mission anymore.

Wade could feel Torries head on the back of his shoulder. He sinisterly started to grin knowing that his devious mind and his devious plan was beginning to work.

End of Chapter 6

Wade is an Evil genius. Lol

Thank you all for the lovely reviews all still make my day and Cheer me up.

My word The Rock was annoyed on Raw this week and so was the Miz. I think the Miz has a reason to be. It is Mizs first one on one Wrestlemania match, he is walking in as the WWE champion and all people can talk about is John Cena and The Rock. Although it has been the most interesting thing to happen in the WWE for a while.

Thank you again

Matt


	7. Chapter 7poisonous affections

Chapter 7- poisonous affections

The sun beamed down reflecting of the multi coloured leafs that covered the forest. The light breeze flickered the trees and bushes from side to side. Almost the entire group was in good spirits with the new recruits. If only they knew the terrible truth of who they really were.

Noble soldier John Cena was the only one in the group that didn't seem very happy. He was at the back of his group of men looking at them. Chris and Adam seemed to be amazed by the size of Ezekiel Jackson, the girls had surrounded Justin and Heath but John didn't care what anybody else was doing. His eyes were solely fixed on one person and that was the secret princess Torrie Wilson.

Torrie was riding with Wade Barrett. Barrett was being charming, considerate, but Torrie did not know that this was his plan all along. He was calculating everything he said every word that came out of his mouth had a purpose. Every time he moved it had a reason. Wade Barrett had every detail planned. H had killed his rival general Punk and one by one he was going to get rid of John Cena and his little group.

John rode up next to Wades horse and said "Miss Wilson how are doing?"

Wade butted in and said "I thought you were taking the rear and I think it would be more respectful if you called her princess or your highness"

John smiled and replied "She doesn't like to be called that."

Torrie smirked and said "Well Wade has been calling me it and I like it now so apart from my friends everyone is to call me your highness including you."

John clicked his neck annoyed and sarcastically replied "As you wish your highness"

John rode back to the rear of the group.

Torrie sighed. She couldn't understand why she gave John such a hard time. Each time she saw him butterflies circled the pit of her stomach. She had a spark like a lightning bolt saw through every time he smiled at her. She continued sighing and twitching wondering if she should go to the back and ride with John. Torrie jumped off the horse and walked next too it.

Wade could sense that something was the matter. He asked "Is there something wrong princess?"

Torrie sighed again and replied "I think I was a little hard on John I might go and say sorry to him."

Wades eyes twitched and quickly replied "I think someone like that is best left to his own devices."

Torrie snapped back "What do you mean someone like that?"

Wade answered "A solder a loner. He is one of those men who would have been brought up to only care about one person and that is themselves."

Torrie seemed confused "He does care about other people look at his friends and little Cody sees him as a big brother."

Wade could tell that Torrie had fallen for John. The evil cogs in his mind started to twitch.

He then spoke "Princess I am going to tell you a tale and you may hate me for it. A long time ago I had a friend named Punk. We grew up together we went to war together we were closer than brothers. We were two of the best fighters in all of the land. Anyway we both were scouted by a great leader. He picked us to lead two groups. I wanted to be great I wanted everything so I killed him. I regret it now and have been making up for it ever since. My point your highness is people like Cena are like I once was and they will stop at nothing so I am just warning you to be careful."

Torrie couldn't believe what Wade had told her. She was scared in a way but she was also confused. She asked him "Why did you tell me this? Are you going to kill him to get all the glory too?"

Wade answered "No I am not. I told you because when I look into you eyes I see the life I really want. I have been a soldier but I want a wife that I can love and cherish and children I can look after and I want my family to live in peace."

Wade could see Torries eyes twinkle just a little bit so he knew he was getting into her head. He stopped his horse and jumped down he looked into Torries eyes making her go weak at the knees. He put each of his hands on Torries waist. He slowly and softly pressed his lips against Torries. He didn't leave his lips there for long. He pulled away and flicked his head.

Torrie was at a loss for words. Wade had surprised her and for the first time since she left the farm there was more on her mind than John.

Wade held out his hand to help Torrie back on the horse. She took his hand and got back up. Wade joined her with an evil grin on his face.

Everybody in the group had witnessed what Wade had done including an upset and now jealous John Cena.

…...

Wade and Torrie had ridden up quite a long way in front. Ezekiel Jackson and Show were both in carriage that was pulled by Chris and Adam. John was right at the back of the group. He was far enough away that nobody spoke to him but close enough that he could see that Torrie was alright.

Maryse, Natalya and Eve were on the back of Heath and Justin's horses. Natalya and Maryse were on Heaths and Eve was on Justin's.

Behind them Randy, Ted and Cody were walking.

Ted started to moan. "These guys show up and the girls are all over them. I mean what they actually do that was so good?"

Randy quickly replied "They saved us all from being killed or burnt alive"

Ted snapped back "Oh wow we could have saved ourselves and them."

Randy just glared at Ted "We were the ones in trouble. Anyway Cody why are you so quiet you look like you are about to cry."

Cody quickly looked round "Hey what?"

"You're in a world of your own Cody." Laughed Randy

Ted butted in "Yeah look at your Cody you cant take your eyes off of Eve."

Cody snapped "Shut up Ted. No I can't look at her she has the voice of an angel and the beauty of a rose. I think I might be in love with her."

Ted and Randy both looked at each other looked back at Cody looked at each other again and burst out laughing.

Cody shook his head and said "Oh thanks guys thanks for the support."

Randy was still laughing but said "Oh come on Cody you cant be serious you wouldn't be capable of loving an ant let alone a women."

Cody snapped back "I do I love Eve."

Ted and Randy road with laughter again and Ted said "Stop it Cody your killing me."

Cody kicked a rock hurting his foot and said "Oh screw you guys im going to John."

Cody walked away to go and find John.

…...

The group continued to walk and ride until they noticed the sun begin to set. Wade spotted another set of caves and said "We will set up camp here."

The group all got there things and headed into the cave. John didn't move an inch he stayed on his horse looking back through the forest.

Randy walked back to John and asked "Are you coming inside John?"

John replied "No I am going to keep watch out here. Barrett and company will make sure everyone is safe inside."

Randy was about to talk when Wade came over and stood with them. "Are you not coming inside Cena? I will send Ezekiel to find food."

John replied "No its fine I will stay alert and keep an eye out for any danger."

Wade smiled and replied "Ok thank you noble soldier we will send you out something." Wade went to walk away but then turned back and said "Oh and don't worry about the princess I will take care of her. Come on Randal lets go inside."

Randy and Wade walked back into the cave leaving John to stare out thinking to himself and wondering where the next chapter of his life will take him.

…...

The night had fell. The sky had lit up with the full moon and stars.. The four girls had curled up in the corner of the cave. Wade had put blankets over them. As he put the final blanket over Torrie he placed his dagger next to her hand and whispered in her ear "For your safety if you need me shout my name."

Wade stood upright and said "Justin, Jackson, Heath Meet me round the back of the cave in five minutes."

Wade walked away and headed to the back of the caves He looked back in to check nobody was awake. Cody, Ted, Randy, Adam, and Chris were all asleep near each other. Show had fallen asleep near the back of the cave by himself with no one around. Wade looked at Show and a light came on. What evil plan had Wade come up with now?"

…...

John was sat on the edge of a cliff looking out at the view of the forest. The full moon had lit up everything. All of a sudden John jumped up as he felt someone touch his shoulder. He turned around to shout thinking that Randy was going to give him another lecture but was shocked to see that it was Torrie stood in front of him.

John was confused and asked "Is there something wrong your highness?"

Torrie quietly answered "No there's nothing wrong."

John replied "So why are you out here? Barrett will be wondering where you are."

Torrie sat down on the edge of the cliff and motioned for John to sit down next to her.

She started to speak "Wade isn't in charge of this group you are. I wanted top come and talk to you."

John looked down so not to see the moonlight sparkle in Torries eyes and replied "What do you want to talk about?"

Torrie sighed and answered "I apologise for the way I was earlier. I was rude and out of order. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that."

John couldn't believe what he was hearing but he answered "Apology accepted and I am sorry for the way I have treated you. These last few days have been traumatic and I should have shown more understanding. How about we shake hands and start a fresh from tomorrow morning?"

Torrie smiled sweetly and replied "Yes we can start a fresh from tomorrow but I won't shake your hand."

John looked at Torrie confused but she smiled and hugged him. John started to smell Torries hair as his heart began to race. He looked up at the moonlight and thought to himself "This is the most perfect moment I have ever experienced I don't want it to end."

Torrie could feel the butterflies in her stomach fluttering as she hugged John tightly. She had been blown away by Wade but the lightning spark from John was greater than Wades.

Torrie let go of John but leaned on his shoulder as the sat on the cliff. The two of them didn't say a word they just looked at the moon and listened to each others breath. Breathing in and out. Torries eyes began to close as John watched her drift of to sleep. All John's worries and cares had seemed to float away with the light breeze of the night.

…...

Wades men headed to the back of the caves. Wade was already there waiting for them. Justin started to talk "That Eve is going to give me one hell of a good time once this is over."

Wade struck Justin across the back of the head and said "Don't be stupid Justin if you show any kind of weakness then you are no good to me. Anyway one by one everyone in this group will die apart from the princess."

Heath laughed and said "You have taken quite a shining to her haven't you."

Wade grabbed hold of his throat and snapped "This is no joke. I am going to be king of this land and you three are going to be noble lords with titles and estates but for that to happen I have to marry the princess and for that to happen she has to fall in love with me understood."

The three of them nodded their heads in agreement.

Wade carried on "Good. Now I said we were killing this group one by one. Let's make a start." Wade pulled a box out from his things. The other three looked into the box as Wade slightly opened the lid.

Justin quickly asked "Is that a scorpion?"

Wade replied "Yes it is the most poisonous kind of all." Wade then pointed to a small gap in the wall at the back of the cave.

Heath said "There's no light it doesn't lead to anywhere."

Wade laughed and replied "No there's no light because that monstrosity Show is asleep there."

Wade put the open side of the box near the hole and released the scorpion into the cave.

Would Show see the scorpion or would Wade have struck his first victim.

End of Chapter 7

Finally I have updated. Sorry it took so long my lap top has no M key so makes things very difficult.

Thank you for the lovely reviews always appreciated.

1 WEEK UNTIL WRESTLEMANIA YAY

Bye Bye

Matt


	8. Chapter 8 Bite of togetherness

Chapter 8- Bite of togetherness

The moonlight still lit up the Valley. All of the group were asleep apart from noble soldier John Cena. He was sat looking above the forest with the secret princess Torrie Wilson asleep on his shoulder.

John and Torrie had sorted out their differences so everything would be ok with them again. John's eyes were getting a little bit heavy. He took of his jacket and rolled it up into a ball. He gently and slowly led Torrie down and rested her head on his jacket. He had a small blanket in his pack so he took that out and led it over Torrie.

John got up and started to walk around to wake himself a little bit. He noticed some shadows around the back of the cave. John put his sword to the ready.

He cautiously sneaked around to the back of the cave. As he approached the opening he saw Wade Barrett and his men asleep led on the rear part of the cave. John put his sword back away.

Johns head was telling something. Something didn't seem right these four complete strangers had just turned up and saved them from near death but they never gave any reasons. Never said where they have come from and the thing that really puzzled John the most never told them why they want Lord Sheamus dead as well.

John began to walk away when screams started to come from the cave. John quickly ran round to the front of the cave. Torrie had got there as well also hearing the screams. Barrett and his men quickly followed.

Barrett shouted "Princess are you safe?"

Torrie replied "Yes I'm fine I wasn't in the cave."

Barrett had a confused look across his face but had to keep his act up.

The girls ran out of the cave "There's a spider an insect some kind of animal in there." screamed Maryse.

Cody, Ted, Adam and Chris came out. Chris looked at John and said "You have to help us get Show out of there he has been bit by a scorpion."

John shouted "Come on quick." He ran inside with Chris, Adam and Ted.

Wade motioned for his men to go in as well. All of a sudden Cody put his hand in front of Wade's chest and said "Just leave this to his friends ok."

Cody turned around and walked back into the cave. Something was bothering him. Cody was the one who would get grief and be picked on by everyone. What he just did to Barrett was out of character and it may have landed Cody in a lot of trouble.

Heath laughed quietly and whispered to Justin "Dig a hole"

John and the others dragged the huge body of Show out into the moonlight. John motioned for his friends to give show some space. Chris spotted the scorpion crawling away from the cave.

The group stood and watched as John tried to get the sting out of the bite. Chris whispered to Randy "That's a poisonous scorpion if John doesn't get the poison out Show is dead."

Randy slapped Chris shoulder and said "Keep it down or everyone will start to panic."

Ted stood next to Cody looking at John trying to save Show and said "That scorpion is going to put on a lot of weight taking a bite out of show."

Ted looked back at Cody. Cody was just staring a hole through Wade Barrett. Cody had a look in his eyes that Ted had never seen before. Ted put his arm on Cody's shoulder and said "Don't tell me you have fallen in love with him now too." Cody pushed Ted's arm away and walked around to the girls.

Eve looked at Cody and asked "Is he going to be ok?"

Cody replied "I don't know." He offered her his arm and she leaned on him tightly and cuddled into his arms. Cody just continued to stare at Wade.

Wade watched as John tried to save Show. He knew it was only a matter of time before Show died. Wade wasn't worried about Show anymore. He knew he had succeeded in taking his first victim. What concerned Wade was the fact that Cody Rhodes hadn't taken his eyes of him since it was reviled about Show.

Wade looked to Ezekiel "He is next."

…...

John kept trying and trying to bring Show around. He kept muttering "Come on Show fight this. You can't die. Come on big guy."

Torrie walked over and kneeled down next to John. John kept trying to bring him round but it was no use. Torrie took Johns hand and whispered to him "You have done all you can let him rest in peace."

John continued to try and try but it was no use. Torrie held both of John's hands. She looked straight into eyes and whispered "Let him rest John."

John finally gave in. He closed Shows eyelids and gets to his feet. Torrie holds his hand tightly she whispers in his ear "You did all you could"

John replies back "It wasn't enough was it"

Torrie leans up and kisses John on the cheek and keeps holding tightly to his arms.

Chris looks to the group and says "I think we should say a prayer."

They all agree. They move into a circle. Torrie, John, Eve, Cody, Natalya, Randy, Maryse Ted, Chris and Adam all link arms as Chris starts to say a prayer. They all stand with their heads down.

Wade and his men look on as he sees how together the group is. See how much of a family they have become in the small time they have been together.

For the first time in his life Wade wasn't sure of himself. He thought he could break this group up from the inside. He thought he could take them one by one out of the picture leaving just the princess. Cody was on to him. Cena was strong willed and noble and these people wasn't just a group of men they were a family.

Wade quietly called his men over. He watched as the others all huddled up in a circle in an embrace.

Wade said "Tomorrow we get ruthless. There has to be a lot of accidents tomorrow understood. We need to break this group up fast."

Justin, Heath and Ezekiel all agreed.

The moonlight reflected off Wades eyes. They were an evil red. Wade wanted everything and he would stop at nothing to get it.

End of Chapter 8

Wasn't a very long chapter sorry. Wasn't that good either.

Anyway will have another update tomorrow because my brother goes home so will be able to concentrate Lol.

Anyway Wrestlemania was ok wasn't the best I have ever seen but it had its moments. MIZ and Cody won which I was happy about but in the Main event John Cena didn't seem himself. I loved the Miz promo before that was let's say AWESOME lol and of course Triple H Vs Undertaker was Great although I did like the Cody Rhodes Vs Rey match that was Good.

Anyway hope you like

Bye

Matt


	9. Chapter 9The General Strikes back

Chapter 9- The General Strikes back

As a crisp breeze a complied the sunrise the group of noble soldiers, secret princess and her friends and an evil man and his men were up and ready to continue their journey back to Arnu to reclaim Torries kingdom.

There was an air of sadness throughout the group with the death of their friend the big friendly giant Show.

King Shaun Michaels chosen soldier John Cena had taken the loss of his friend quite hard. He had the weight of saving a kingdom on his back as well as looking after his group of friends. He had the gut instinct that he had to keep eyes in the back of his head with Wade Barrett around. John was beginning to feel the pressure but he wasn't going to let it show especially not to secret princess Torrie Wilson.

"How are you today John?" Asked Torrie softly as she rid up next to him.

"Im fine thank you how are you? Replied John quietly

Torrie could see that John wasn't fine. She looked into his eyes and could see the hurt that he was feeling. She gently reached over her hand and touched his shoulder "Come on John talk to me. Let me help."

John looked to his left and saw Torrie on the horse. She had her head turned to him and was smiling sweetly. The bright sunlight glistened off Torries green coloured eyes. As John looked into them it was as if he was looking out to a clear ocean. Her eyes seemed so peaceful, so tranquil, so at ease with the turmoil that had suddenly taken her life in the last few days. The light breeze made her golden blonde hair move ever so slightly but it was enough to keep Johns eyes glued to the beauty before him. All her cares and worries seemed to glide in and glide away again like the wind.

John snapped himself out of his hypnotic state the secret princess had put him in. He answered "this lot are the closest thing to a family I have got. Their dysfunctional, they fight they squabble they do my head in at times but Lord help me I love them like brothers."

Torrie smiled and replied "Even Cody"

John laughed and replied "Especially Cody."

Torrie looked back at John and replied "So it's like you have lost a brother?"

John replied "I know it is silly you have lost two fathers and you don't get upset about it."

Torries smile turned down. She looked at John "I cry. I get upset. Every time I close my eyes I picture my father. Not the king the man I see as my real father and every time I do he takes my hands and whispers "you will be safe my angel" Just those six words and that's what gets me through the day."

John looked as Torrie talked. He saw the smallest of tear fall down her face. He could barley see it but knew it was there. He took his handkerchief and wiped it from Torries eye.

He spoke "You are so brave Torrie and your father would be very proud of you."

Torrie held her hand out to the side and said "Thank you John."

John took her hand and they just continued to ride silently but smiling as they did.

…...

Wade Barrett had been watching John and Torrie all morning. His blood was boiling he knew he was starting to lose grip on his plan. Everything was beginning to fall apart. He had to come up with something quick.

Justin and Heath were riding on each side of Wade. Justin asked "I thought she was supposed to fall in love with you not Cena?"

Wade snapped "Keep your mouth shut. Don't worry I have something planned for him."

Heath butted in "What about Rhodes he is the one who you said was onto you?"

Wade smirked and replied "That's what I have planned for Cena."

All of a sudden Wade plunged a knife into the side of Heaths leg.

Heath started to yelp in pain. He went to shout at Wade but Barrett just shook his head. The rest of the group all stopped at hearing the commotion.

John and Torrie both got off their horses. John looked on as blood spilled out of Slater's leg. He asked "What Happened?"

Heath replied in agony "I think my knife must have slipped out of my pack"

Wade butted in "I did tell you to make sure the knife was secure." Wade looked around making sure everyone in the group had brought the story.

Chris said "We have to stop the bleeding the cut is quite deep."

Wade looked over at Eve and said "Miss Torres you wouldn't mind helping with Heath would you?"

Torrie said "I will. I have tended to wounds before."

Wade quickly replied "No I think Eve should Princess. You need to keep you hands clean. I'm sure Eve's gentle touch will help Heath to recover."

Wade looked straight at Cody as he was talking. Cody's eyes started to get more and more agitated.

Eve answered "Its ok I don't mind." She walked over and knelt down next to heath. As Chris tended to the wound Eve just sat by Heath. Wade looked at Heath and mouthed "Do something then."

Heath grabbed Eves hand and pretended to yell in agony. Eve being the caring and sweet girl that she was clung on to Heaths hand. He kept making facial expressions trying to get as much sympathy from Eve as possible. Wade continued to look back and forward between Cody, Heath and Eve. He was waiting for a reaction waiting for Cody to snap.

She lifted up his hand and kissed his hand saying "Come on your strong and noble fight through the pain."

Cody had enough he threw his pack down and stormed off into the forest. The others looked behind but Cody was already out of sight.

Wade nodded his head and mouthed some words to Ezekiel. Ezekiel spoke as if Wade was typing what to say in the back of his head "I will go and find him. I like Cody he is a funny guy. We get along quite well. "

The others all agreed. Ted looked to Randy and asked "What was that about?"

Randy replied "I don't know. We can never tell with Cody."

The others all continued to look on as Chris and Eve tended to Heath. John listened out to make sure Cody was ok.

…...

Cody continued speed walking until he found a set of rocks. He sat down and poured a little of his water over his hair to cool himself off.

He started to say "I know he was the one who let the scorpion in. I know there is something not right about him. Why can't I get the guts to tell people? Now he is using Eve to try and get under my skin. I can't let it bother me I have to be there for John and the others even if I am not any use at least I will be there."

Cody stood up and was about to head back to the group when an arm came behind him.

Cody tried to struggle and make a noise but Ezekiel was too strong. He threw Cody down a small hill so Cody could not be heard if he shouted. Ezekiel picked up a large log and walked towards Cody. Cody tried to hit the log out of Ezekiel's hands but it wasn't budging. Ezekiel struck Cody square across the head with the log causing Cody to fall to the ground. He threw the log straight onto Cody's stomach so he couldn't move. Cody tried to move the log and shout but Ezekiel put his hand across Cody's mouth.

As Ezekiel was bent down he deeply spoke "Mr Barrett will not be requiring you in this mission anymore. You are hereby relieved of your duties."

With that Ezekiel stood up. As he took his hand away from Cody's mouth. Before Cody could shout Ezekiel lifted his leg up and stamped straight on Cody's forehead. The back of Cody's head cracked the back of a rock knocking him out instantly. Ezekiel grinned and walked away.

…...

Ezekiel got back to the group and Heath was back on his horse and all ready to go.

Ted asked "Where is Cody?"

Ezekiel replied "I found him but when I went to talk he ran away. I think he is scared of me."

Randy muttered "Fair enough"

John butted in "Well we can't just leave him I will have to go look for him."

Wade quickly answered "He has probably just walked on ahead. When we are all grouped together it can get quite crowded and stressful."

John had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He walked up to Barrett and said "Cody normally isn't more than five minutes from my side. There's no way he would just walk off."

Ted quickly said "Yeah it doesn't seem right at all."

Randy spoke up "He did walk off when Eve was helping Heath. Maybe he was just worried for her."

Wade replied "I agree but I tell you what we will carry on moving but if he hasn't returned in a few hours I will go and look for him and not come back until I find him."

John didn't like the sound of that at all. He quickly snapped "I will come with you to look as well. He might not respond to you if you find him."

Wade answered "Ok but who will take care of the princess?"

Torrie snapped "I can take care of myself believe it or not."

John smiled as Torrie showed assertiveness and replied "I know you can."

Wade answered "Very true princess but just to be sure I think Randy should look after you too."

John had a sudden change of thought. If Wade was up to anything he would have got his men to look after Torrie. He still wasn't sure but at least he could keep an eye on him.

John said "Ok we ride for a bit longer then we go and search for him."

John and Wade shook on their agreement and remounted their horses. Torrie rid her horse in-between Wade and John. She couldn't help but look between the two of them. As she looked at John she saw noble, brave, caring, considerate someone who loved their friends and was strong for them. Then she looked at Wade and saw resourceful, proud, a leader someone who would be fit to be a King and could handle the responsibility if she called on him.

She quickly stopped herself and thought to herself "What am I doing? I am starting to think like a princess. It's as if I am forcing myself to choose between the two of them to be my prince be my King. This isn't right I don't feel comfortable."

Torrie held back and rode with her friends. John and Wade looked back to make sure she was ok then carried on riding.

John turned to Wade. "So where do you come from originally then?"

Wade replied "From a small town in the north. Was never going to stay there though. Too small for my liking."

John answered "Oh yeah why is that?"

Wade grinned and answered "I have ambition. I want to see the world. Maybe even have the world one day once I have completed this mission who knows what could happen to me."

John was surprised at the answer Wade gave. He was expecting a more selfish and sinister answer to that. He replied "That is a very honest answer and a good attitude."

Wade looked to the side with an evil grin. As he looked back he replied "Thank you John there is a problem though."

John looked at him confused and asked "What's that?"

Wade said "Well there is one emotion that will always cloud a mans vision and halt any ambitions he may have."

John had a feeling that he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear. He asked "What emotion is that?"

Wade knew he was getting to John "I think you know John. I thought it was just her exterior beauty at first but her interior is just like a luscious rose as well."

Johns felt the inside of his heart turning to a green envy. It wasn't a very nice feeling. It took little bites out of him, little nibbles. He had to control himself and try and make things seem as normal as possible.

John gritted his teeth and asked "What are you getting at Wade?"

Wade could tell in John's voice that he was getting to him. He could see John's hands beginning to sweat. He could see in John's eyes that his heart was racing faster and he was getting angrier and angrier by the second.

Wade looked to John and lied with so much conviction and authority "I have fallen in love with the princess."

John heard the words that he did not want to hear. He had to use every part of his strength not to snap in front of Torrie.

John replied respectfully and as a man "I think you should hold your feelings to yourself before the two of us eliminate Sheamus otherwise it may cloud you judgment."

Wade arrogantly answered back "Spoken like a true soldier John the King would be extremely proud of you."

John did not care for the complement. He said "I think we should look for Cody now it's getting close to dark and there is still no sign."

Wade replied "Ok I understand." He then shouted "Time to set up camp"

The group all stopped and set up the camp. John and Wade made ready for their search for Cody.

Wade walked up to Torrie and asked "Princess are you sure you will not want me to stay with you."

Torrie replied "Thank you Wade I will be fine." She kissed Wade on the cheek and said "Good luck."

John walked over to her afterwards and said "Randy will take care of you. Shout if you need me."

Torrie replied "I will be ok. Don't worry you will find him your not going to lose another brother." She leaned up and kissed once on both cheeks and wished him good luck.

John hugged Randy and whispered "Make sure you look after Torrie. Don't let her come to any harm."

Wade went to his men and handed them a small pot of poison and whispered "Make sure Jericho and Copeland don't make it through the night."

Wade started to walk away but he turned back to his men and whispered.

"Because Cena won't be."

End of Chapter 9

Sorry kind of robbed a star wars title a bit couldn't think of a title Lol

Thank you for the reviews always Appreciated. That's two days running I'm on a roll Lol.

Hope you all like

Edge retired that sucks. Another one of the greats in the history of the WWE gone. He will be missed.

R truth getting a WWE Championship match really? Really? Really? REALLY?

So Miz gimmick infringement but that's ridicules lol.

If R Truth wins then I will buy all the John Cena red gear (Arm band, wrist bands, hat shirt cut my jeans and everything) and walk round my home town for a day where a lot of people I know hate Cena including a lot of my close friends.

Not Kelly of Course she is Princess Cenation well one of the many Miss Cenations around the world Cirencester, South Africa, Southampton just to name a few lol.

Anyway thank you again and hope you like

Bye

Matt

x


	10. Chapter 10 The Height Of Evil

Chapter 10- The Heights of Evil

The Sun had gone down in the valley. There was a cold sharpness in the air. The group had set up their camp for the night whilst the evil Wade Barrett and the noble soldier John Cena went out looking for the lost Cody Rhodes. If only they knew what Barrett and his men had done what Barrett and his men had planned.

The camp was all set up. The Girls always slept in the same sort of area. Randy and Ted situated themselves not so far away to make sure they were safe. Adam and Chris were on watch and Wade Barrett's men were all sat together trying to work out how to give Adam and Chris the poison.

Justin was twitching looking back and forth. "Why did Wade leave us with this? If we get caught then we will be burned at the stake."

Ezekiel sarcastically replied "Well the clever thing to do would not be caught."

Heath jumped to Justin's defence "Yeah come on Jackson. Wade knew if this went wrong then we would be in trouble so he bailed just in case it's so obvious."

Ezekiel snapped back "You won't be saying that when you are knighted and you are one of the four most powerful men in all the land."

Justin and Heath shook their head. Justin replied "Ok your call how are we going to do this?"

Heath pointed "Look there is some water there. We just put it in there and make sure nobody else drinks it."

Ezekiel walked over to Adam and Chris. He spoke to them to distract them while Justin put the poison in the water. Heath looked out so none of the others could see what's going on.

Ezekiel asked Adam "So everything is order?"

Adam replied "Yeah I think it is going to be a quiet night. Chris do you want to get us some water."

Justin and Heath quickly walked away from the water. Chris collected some water in a small wooden bowl. Ezekiel nodded his head to Heath.

Heath quickly said "I wouldn't mind some water."

As Heath went to walk over Justin slowly stuck his foot out. Heath tripped over Justin's foot and went flying into the water spilling it everywhere.

Everyone stood up and started to complain. Randy quickly butted in before an argument broke out. "Its fine we can collect more water in the morning. Adam, Chris you have enough water for you guys right?"

Adam replied "Yeah this is enough to keep us awake."

Randy replied "Good come on everyone else settle down now because who knows what we will have to deal with tomorrow. Adam and Chris stay sharp, everyone else go to sleep."

They all started to settle down to sleep. Justin, Heath and Ezekiel led down on the ground satisfied after a job well done. Adam and Chris sat on a rock talking and looking out. They would not see the light of day again.

…...

Wade and John had walked a long way since leaving the group on their search to find Cody. John was really concerned. He wasn't talking or even acknowledging Wade.

After a while Wade said "This is hopeless we are never going to find him."

John snapped "Well we don't go back until we do."

Wade muttered under his breath loud enough for John to hear "Spoilt little brat has probably been killed."

John quickly turned around and pushed Wade up against a tree; He held his sword to Wade's throat and said "What did you say?"

Wade knew he was in Johns head. Wade had John in a vulnerable state even though John was the one with the sword to Wade's throat. Wade had John constantly thinking about Torrie. He had him worried about Cody. Wade knew John was feeling the pressure. He pretended that he was scared but inside Barrett was laughing and concocting more evil devious plans.

Barrett slowly pushed the sword away from his throat pretending to tremble "I'm sorry John I didn't mean anything by it. I was just tired please don't take it out of context."

John pulled his sword away. He sat down on a rock and said "I'm Sorry Wade. I shouldn't have done that."

Wade sat down next to him and tapped Johns shoulder. "It's ok. I understand you're worried about your friend it was an understandable reaction."

John looked back and said "Thanks Wade. I think we better head back soon. Cody will come back when he's ready."

Wade smiled and answered "I will send Justin, Heath and maybe Adam and Chris to go and search some more tomorrow."

John replied "Thank you that will be appreciated."

Wade stood up. "It's settled then. Let's head back to camp. I think if we take that route along the cliff and then back down that should take us right back to camp."

John looked up and asked "I'm not sure if it is safe up there."

Wade laughed and said "Noble John Cena are you afraid of heights."

John shook his head embarrassed. "The only thing I am afraid of."

Wade put his arm on Johns shoulder and sarcastically said "I will walk closest to edge so you don't have to look down. How does that sound Mr Cena?"

John looked straight at Wade, laughed and said "You really find my fear of heights funny don't you."

Wade was still laughing and replied "Hard not to John."

John had fallen into Wades trap. Wade had befriended John and John had fell for every part of Wades plan from the moment he stuck his knife into Heaths leg. Barrett had controlled every move of John Cena like a puppet on a string. John was in serious danger and sooner than later Wade had every intention of cutting the strings of his new puppet.

John replied "Just don't tell anyone all right."

Wade nodded his head in an agreement as John started to walk up the steep hill. Wade followed on his bright white teeth shining in the moonlight. Another part of Wades face was shining. His eyes had turned an evil blood red. Wade followed on after John looking like the devil himself.

…...

In the camp the group had been settled for a while. Randy and Ted were both asleep as well as Wades men. The girls were all snuggled up together. Torrie was led on her back looking up the moonlight. She twitched a little bit.

She looked to her left as Eve sat up. Eve look at Torrie and said "Im guessing you couldn't sleep either."

Torrie replied "No I was trying to relax but couldn't."

Eve said "No nor me. I'm so worried about… Oh never mind."

Torrie looked into Eves eyes and said "You're worried about Cody that's nothing to be ashamed of."

Eve replied "I know but I am scared Tor I think I may be in ….. Well I don't want to say it but you know what I'm talking about."

Torrie quickly answered "Oh believe me I know exactly what you're talking about."

Eve was intrigued "What are you talking about?"

Torrie sighed "You said you think you may be well you know with Cody, I think I may be well you know with two people."

Eve sat even more upright "You mean both John and Wade?"

Torrie nodded her head and replied "I don't know what to do I'm so confused."

Eve answered "You have to follow your heart. That is easier said than done though."

Torrie asked "What do you mean?"

Eve started to have a few small tears fall down her face and replied "Well come on Tor we barley know this people and we are all over the place."

Torrie rested Eves head on her shoulder and said "That's what love Is Eve."

Eve quickly replied "How do you know that?"

Torrie replied "I don't it is just what my Mom told me."

Eve looked up at Torrie and said "My Mum died when I was very young. I was never told anything."

Torrie took both her hands and held one of Eve's hands. She said "Then I will tell you what my Mom told me. Love is more than a word. It is a feeling, an emotion. It can change your life and so many different ways good and bad. People can spend all of the life's searching for it and never finding it. Or people can find it when they least expect it. Love is a feeling Eve. Your right about following your heart but you also have to follow your feelings too."

Eve snuggled even more so into Torries shoulder the longer she spoke. After Torrie had finished Eve said "Thank you Torrie. This is going to sound weird but how would you like to be my mum who is not my mum."

Torrie quietly laughed and said "Of course I will. I will look after you Eve and all us girls even when I'm a princess. I tell you what that Cody is in for a world of pain for putting you through so much worry."

Eve softly giggled. She continued to rest on Torries shoulder. After a while Torrie looked down and could see Eve had drifted off to sleep. She gently rested Eve down to sleep. As Torrie led back down herself she continued to look up to the sky. She started drifting off to sleep herself. Her eyes slowly started to close. As her eyes closed she whispered "Please be safe….." She had fallen asleep before the name of her true love had left her lips.

…...

Wade and John had been walking for a long time. John looked round to Wade and said "I thought this was supposed to be a short cut."

Wade answered "It just seems longer because it is a hill. Look were at the top now."

John walked round to the other side of Wade. He said "Yes I can see we are at the top."

They walked along the ledge a little bit. Wade accidentally kicked a small rock over the edge of the cliff. John and Wade both stopped to listen for when it hit the river below. As John was looking over the side Wade took a few steps back and quietly and slowly lifted up a large rock from the ground.

John spoke "That is a long way down. I am not walking near the edge."

Wade ignored Johns comment and sinisterly said "John call me King Barrett I want to see what it sounds like."

John turned around about to talk. Wade took the rock and struck John across the forehead with it. John fell to the ground immediately. John tried to reach for his sword but Barrett dropped the rock on his wrist so John couldn't move.

Barrett stood on Johns other wrist and said "Come on Cena call me King Barrett. This is just a game a bit of fun. Just call me King Barrett I just want to hear it."

John defiantly replied "Not a chance."

Wade kicked John straight in the ribs. He continued to arrogantly talk. "You're supposed to be a soldier John fights me. Make me pay for having that scorpion kill your friend Show. Make me pay for having Jackson kill your little brother, buddy what ever Cody Rhodes. Come on soldier FIGHT ME."

John used all his strength to get up causing Wade to lose balance. John got to his feet and pulled out his sword. John said "You killed my friends. DAMN IT I should have trusted my instinct."

Wade scrambled on the floor as John stood over him with the sword. Wade begged "Please John power just went to my head I'm sorry."

As Wade was scrambling John stood on his ankle to stop him from moving. Wade yelped in pain.

"John glared at Wade saying "You really think that sorry is good enough."

John lifted his sword up to thrust it straight into Wades black heart. Wade noticed that John was struggling with the weight of the sword from the damage done to his wrist. Wade threw some sand at John's eyes. As Wade got up he used the large rock and hit John straight in the join of his leg and knee. John instantly fell to his knees.

Wade quickly got to his feet. John was at a disadvantage his vision had been impaired. Wade kicked John square in the forehead, John fell back and the back of his head hit the boulder. A silent yelp came from the soldier, seconds. he fell to the ground. John's head lowered down to the ground. movements of his frame, started to stop. His heart was racing, thinking of his mission from the king, somehow he had to remain strong for kingdom, to protect and save Princess Torrie. The last hope, the kingdom had. He had to stop Wade. but He couldn't, there was no strength, he had nothing left.

John tried to stay awake, but the pain was too much. It weakened him. His hand moved slightly from the ground, John's head fell to the side with his eyes closing. His arm fell beside his body, His strength had been taken away. the sudden attack left him a weakened state. His eyelashes flicked once before he fell unconscious.

John laid unconscious on the ground. Wade walked round stalking John to see if he came around. There was no movement from John. John lay there motionless on the ground. His Heart was beating very slowly as he lay on the ground helpless to what the evil General was going to do next.

Wade stalked closer, he kneeled down by John. Wade slapped John across the face. John's head turned, but he didn't come around. The soldier was out cold. Wade took a small red bottle of poison out of his back pocket. Wades every movement, every emotion, every evil grin that came across his face was cold and calculating.

Wade agressively lifted John's limb head up from the ground, his gloved hand was supporting the back of John's head while the rest of the soldier's body was on the ground.

He coldly told an unconscious John Cena "All of this the kingdom, the princess everything I have every desired all the power in the world will be mine and there is not a thing you can do about it. You're going to die a very slow death soldier." keepin John's head in his grasp. Keeping him at his mercy. John was in a lot of danger. The real protector of Torrie.

Wade opened the red bottle of poison, he put it to John's lips. He poured it down, and closed John's mouth. "Bye Soldier, nothing personal" He then slammed John's head back down on the ground. John's frame stayed on the floor, lifeless.

Wade stood up like a prediator standing over his pray, hovering over John's motionless body on the ground. John just laid there on the cold ground. not moving, motionless and lifeless.

As he turned to walk away he looked back at John's still body, the last hope. The only thing that was standing in Wade's way to become King, to gain all the control. He thought that threat had been destoryed. Nothin stood in his way, from his eyes staring at the body lying on the ground.

Wade's smirk was on his face, words passed his lips. "Long Live the King"

End of Chapter 10

Wade Barrett is just so perfect for these Evil Characters. I highly recommend him for any one who wants a bad guy in their stories Lol.

Thank you for all the lovely reviews. They always cheer me up and make me want to think of new stories.

Anyway saw the raw world tour last week that was incredible. I really liked the tag match that was on their Miz and CM punk Vs John Cena and Randy Orton. The Awesome team didn't win which sucked but was a good match. The Miz was singing CM Punks music when he came to the ring which was funny. Sheamus was like the third most popular superstar that night which made me laugh. Go On Sheamus. I also liked John Morrison Vs Dolph Ziggler and I actually liked Evan Bourne Vs Ted DiBiase too.

The Draft was a hell of a roller Coaster for all of the Cenation Lol. Glad Alberto got drafted but lost Sheamus which sucked. I think Extreme Rules will be a really good PPV. Looking forward to it. I think Cody Vs Rey will be an outstanding match it was my favourite match at Wrestlemania. I am looking forward to some of the others as well. As far as the WWE Championship match goes I would rather see John Cena Vs The Miz 1 on 1 with nobody else. I think that could be a good match.

I was wondering if they would take a look at this and help me with it. It is something I have been working on for a while.

.net/s/6946214/1/The_Greatest_Wrestlemania_Match_Of_all_Time

I would really appreciate some help with this and if you have any friends who have watched wrestling or still do then ask them if they could help too.

Thank you

Anyway enough rambling from me

Bye

Take Care


	11. Chapter 11The Light Still Shines

Chapter 11- The Light Still Shines

Wade picked up Johns sword and threw it off the cliff into the river below laughing as he did.

Wade had taken the next step in his evil plan. Wade had eliminated the biggest threat to his wants and desires to be King. As he walked away he had the sense of satisfaction with a job well done.

Wade was grinning from ear to ear. He knew he would be King he was so close he could taste it. As he stopped he had the thought in his head "Now to turn the attention of Cena being gone."

Wade leaned up next to a tree. His took his sword out and he started to shake. He pushed his sword further away from his body and started muttering to himself "Bigger picture, its part of the bigger picture."

With one swift and powerful movement Wade pushed his sword straight into his own stomach. Wade silently let out a sign of pain. Blood started to trickle on both his hands. Wade put some of the blood on his face. Wade knew that he hadn't made a big enough to wound for it to be harmful just enough to fool the rest of the group.

Wade crawled trying to hold his hands on the sword wound stopping any blood. He crawled into camp area and shouted out. "Quick someone help"

The group were all alerted and got to the feet.

Torrie screamed "Oh my word what happened Wade?"

Randy went over and sat down. As Wade started to tell everyone what happened Randy tended to the wound. He was stopping the bleeding and then bandaging it up

Wade painfully replied "We found Cody. He was murdered. John wanted to carry him back here but they used Cody's body as bait."

Eve cried out "No Cody" She couldn't control her emotions as tears started to stream down her face.

Randy butted in "Who did?"

Wade snapped back "Shamuses men. There on to us. We have to get moving."

Torrie quickly asked "Wait where is John?"

Wade looked into Torries eyes and replied "There was like thirty of them. We fought them off as best as we could."

Torrie shouted "Barrett where is John?"

Wade answered "Princess I had to come back and warn you and make sure you were safe."

Deep down Torrie knew what Wade was going to say but she used anger to hide her grief.

Torrie shouted "One last time Barrett where is John?"

Wade replied "He didn't make it. The amount of men Sheamus had was just too much."

As Wade muttered those heartbreaking words, torrential rain started to fall. Randy and Ted fell to there knees with there hands covering the faces.

Randy started to mutter as tears started to fall down his face "He is my best friend. He can't be dead that's impossible."

Ted wasn't saying a word just crying into his hands. Natalya and Maryse went over trying to console Randy and Ted. The four of them cried together.

Torrie was standing there frozen in the rain. She started turning around looking. She turned saw Randy and her friends. She turned and saw Eve crying up next to a tree. She was short of breath with every second she was getting in more of a state.

Her hair was dripping wet. He clothes were soaked through. There was more water falling from the tears in her eyes than there was falling from the sky. She started running around the camp shouting "John, John you have to be here somewhere."

Wade motioned for to go over to Torrie as he finished covering his wound. Ezekiel Jackson went over to Torrie and said "Princess I am sorry for your loss but you have to calm down."

All of a sudden Torrie slapped Ezekiel across the face. She started hitting him the chest saying "I haven't lost anything. He's not dead he can't be dead." Ezekiel just Held Torrie there so she couldn't move.

Wade motioned for Heath to try and help. As Ezekiel let Torrie go she turned around and punched Heath in the jaw. She ran straight over to Wade.

Wade held his stomach but knew he had got what he wanted. "She looked up at Wade and said "He cant be gone is he really gone Wade."

Wade looked at Torrie with an evil fake compassion in his eyes and said "I'm sorry Torrie."

Torrie continued to cry historically. She placed her head into Wade's chest and whispered to him "Hold me Wade I don't want to be alone."

Wade held Torrie close to him. He spoke to her with an evil grin inside "You will never be alone my darling."

Wade then spoke to the rest of the group "I think we should take a moment of silence in honour of the noble and great man that was John Cena."

They all bowed there heads in silence as Torrie clung even tighter to Wade.

…...

On the top of a hill the noble John Cena laid motionless on the ground. His cold body had not moved an inch since Wade Barrett had poisoned him.

A gasp of breath went through John's body, life shot through him like a firework. He came from his unconscious state. He felt like he was drowning, something was wrong. Cena knew that.

All of a sudden Cena coughed and liquid came out of his mouth. The lethal dose pattered like little rain drops on the ground. All John could feel is pain, the pierce in the back of his head; it had limited the movement of his body.

He could not move he could not talk. John's lashes opened slowly…the rain falling from the sky came into his vision. His eyelashes closed gently, taking in a second so he could breathe again.

John's eyes were open just slightly as the rain poured down all over him. He had no sense of what he was doing. He just kept coughing and spluttering.

John slowly sat up; his eyes kept blinking still dazed. "W…hat the?" Words mumbled out of his mouth. His eyes were glazing over; he didn't know what was going on. Whatever fate decided to throw in the crossfire, he had no way of defending himself. His sword was nowhere near him.

He struggled back to his feet, hearing footsteps in the distance. John tried to get his senses back. "I got to…." John knew exactly what he had to do.

John took one step, before his body weakened. John fell to his knees, and then fell face down to the ground.

A shadow hovered over the fallen soldier; He knelt down by John's unconscious body. He turned the fallen warrior on his back; the man put his hand at the back of John's neck. John's head fell limb over his hand

The man opened a little bottle, he lifted John's head up in place and poured into John's mouth but the remedy slipped, and trickled out of the lips of the soldier. The liquid of the antidote, slipped down the left side of John's face.

The man said softly and slowly "Come on kid you need this." John didn't respond. The man kept his hand at the back of John's head. The soldier was limb, but he was breathing slowly and softly.

He was still alive.

The man started to shake his head. He softly whispered "Young man you are as stubborn as a mule." The man put his two fingers on John's limb wrist, detecting a faint pulse.

He tried to get John to take the remedy, but John's lifeless body wasn't showing any signs of fight. He was just lying there, breathing ever so faintly.

"Come on kid, don't die. Come on" The man tried to open John's mouth, but there is some movement from John. He doesn't let the man help him. He kept his two fingers on the wrist of John, and he could feel the pulse was fading.

"You need this, you're gonna die. Drink" The man told, pouring it in John's mouth.

John started to cough softly, spluttering a little out. The man kept his fingers on John's wrist, the pulse was slow…and faint. The soldier was dying, and he still had some kind of fight in him.

"Oh you know how to pick them, Shaun" The Man said to himself.

He had to save the soldier. Somehow, he had to do something…he had to do it now.

The man took his left hand and held John's mouth open. John tried to push him away but had no strength and could barley move his hands. The man poured the liquid into John's mouth and then held his head so that he couldn't spit or make it trickle out.

John started to cough and choke a little bit because he wasn't swallowing the liquid. The man softly said "Come on kid it will make things better."

"Come on, drink it. Come on, drink it" He was waiting for John.

John gulped and swallowed the liquid. The man looked at John, before he gently laid him back down on the ground. John's eyes flickered softly before they closed, he just laid there, what made the light shine a little brighter, Is John was breathing a lot faster. He had been saved.

As the man held his hands he said "You will be strong again young Cena." John just laid on the ground, still unconscious but breathing.

He continued to hold one of John's hands. With the other hand he pulled over a thatched wooden bed. He let go of John and attached the cart to the back of his horse.

He then proceeded to slowly drag John onto the thatched cart. John was limb so it made it very difficult. The man whispered "My word you are a big boy."

The man made sure he was fully on the cart. Then proceeded to ride slowly. Who knows where John Cena would end up next?

…...

The Group was tearful. Torrie had just cried her broken heart into Wades shoulder. Everyone's grief and despair would cloud the rest of their quest. The biggest cloud that was over the group was the evil, dark, despicable and cold human being.

Randy wiped his face with his sleeve. He turned around and looked over to where Chris and Adam were led.

"Oh great some lookouts they are. They slept through everything. Hey sleeping hair club get up" Randy received no response from the two of them.

He walked over and lightly kicked Adams shoulder. Randy quickly stood back and was startled. Adams face was a plain white. All the blood had seemed to disappear from his face. Ted walked behind Randy and was quickly startled. Natalya and Maryse was going to walk over but Ted and randy quickly stopped them.

Wade asked "What's going on now?"

Randy didn't say a word. He just pointed over to the motionless bodies of Chris Jericho and Adam Copeland.

Wade looked back at Randy making Randy he knew nothing that had gone on. As Wade tried to let go of Torrie she clung to his arm.

Wade gently took hold of one of Torries hands and with his other hand he softly held Torries face and whispered to her "I will be back in thirty seconds I promise." Torrie nodded her head and slowly let go of his hand.

As he walked over to the bodies he hid his evil grin. Wade bent down to look at both Adam and Chris. He lifted one of each of their wrists pretending to take a pulse.

He stood up and walked back to the group. Torrie ran towards him again and clung onto his hand.

Wade called the entire group closer and spoke "They have been poisoned"

The girls breath was taken away. Torrie continued to cry on Wades shoulder.

Randy walked up to Wade and said "That is Cody, Show, Adam, Chris….."

Wade started to look worried as Randy was listing all the names that he has had removed from the situation. Wade had to be careful.

"And you and John were attacked as well. There is no way it is different people."

A sense of relief drained through Wade's body. He waited for the relief to be removed from the front of his mind and spoke "I agree Randy."

Natalya butted in "Well what are we going to do we can't all just keep dying."

Randy stood in front of Wade and looked him straight in the eyes. He said "We have to work together. You and I Barrett must complete this mission as quickly and efficiently as possible making sure all ten of us are safe."

Wade couldn't believe his luck. He thought that Randy would be the final threat, the final obstacle between him and the crown. The Princess had warmed to him with her grief quicker than he thought and Randy had pretty much pledged his allegiance to him. He was well and truly in control.

Wade held out his hand for Randy to shake. Randy responded immediately shaking Barrett's hand. Orton was the latest in a long line to fall for his evil plot.

Wade said "We will start moving now they could be close."

Wade helped Torrie onto his horse and slowly got on too. She clung on to Wade's chest still in tears but silently now. She just leaned her head on Wades back. She looked up to the moon. She blinked her eyes as she pictured Johns face on the front of the moon. As she blinked again his face had disappeared.

Torrie could feel the pieces of her heart breaking into tiny pieces. With each breath she took she felt more upset. She just wanted her nightmare to be over.

The group started to move. Wade was in control. Nobody was going to stand in his way and it seemed that nobody wanted to. Wade could get away with everything and have everything he wanted.

Wade could feel that Torrie had fallen asleep leaning on his back. The others had ridden on a little in front.

Wade whispered to his three men as they rode either side of him. "There is not a conscious man alive that can stop us now." The four of them evilly and silently laughed as they rode through the night.

…..

In a small thatched hut at the top of the mountain lay a man. He had heart, he had desire, and he was strong both physically and mentally. The hut was lit up by a dimming and dying candle. An old man tended to the poisoned soldier. He continued to put water in his mouth and on his forehead to keep him hydrated and cool.

The old man suddenly started to smile as John Cena started to move ever so slightly.

The dying candle suddenly re lit itself. The flame started to flicker brighter than it has ever been lit before. The candle continued to burn.

General Barrett had said "There is not a conscious man alive that can stop us now."

The Soldier of the kingdoms light was still shining Bright

End of Chapter 11

There was no way I could have John Die I would have been Lynched.

Thank you for the reviews I still Love getting them.

Also thank you to Cenationxprincess (Kelly) she has really helped with a couple of scenes in the last two chapters. She is my Fan Fiction Pro and she keeps me on track.

LOL I always say Fan fiction Pro but I would Love to know if I won Fan fictions NXT as a new writer for the year 2010/2011 lol.

Anyway cannot wait for Extreme Rules. It is DESTINY that The Miz and Alberto Del Rio will both walk out as champion.

Urm ok that might not be too popular but I think we can all agree that we want Michael Cole to get whipped like a government mule lol.

Enough Rambling

Take Care and Bye

Matt


	12. Chapter 12Destinys eight words

Chapter 12-Destinys eight words

The candle continued to burn bright as a disorientated John Cena started to stir.

His eyes flickered a couple of times and then opened slightly. He looked around and started muttering quietly. "Where am I?"

A voice answered him. "Its ok John you are in my hut."

John forced his eyes open wider. He looked up and saw an old man staring back at him.

"Paul. The kings friend right." John replied still struggling to move and talk.

Paul replied "Yes that's me how are you feeling?"

John quickly replied "Confused"

Paul smiled and answered "That's understandable. It will take you a little while to regain your focus."

John looked at Paul and shook his head. "No confused about how I ended up in your hut. Come to think of it I'm confused why I'm not dead."

Paul helped John into a chair and handed him some water. Paul proceeded to reply "You almost were. Barrett poisoned you. You were probably minutes away from death."

John sarcastically put his thumb up to Paul and said "Well that's really good to know."

John dropped his water and said "I have to go and save Torrie and my friends."

Paul looked at John with an innocent look across his face. "I wouldn't go charging back there just yet if I were you."

John asked "Why not."

Paul replied "Try lifting that small rock."

John laughed as he went to lift up the rock "Oh come is that supposed to OUCH. What in the world?"

John yelped in pain as he dropped the rock to the ground.

He snapped "What did you do Paul?"

Paul started putting his hands together "Well I had an antidote for the poison that Barrett gave you. It was sort of a home recipe."

John continued to glare at Paul waiting for answers.

Paul started to shuffle behind his chair. "The antidote cured the poison but because I made a mistake with the potion it has eliminated any strength that you have."

John sat back down. He shook his head as he put his head in his hands.

Paul put his hand on Johns shoulder and said "Its ok you still have a strong heart."

John moved his hands away from his face and sarcastically said "Oh perfect. Me feeling strong and thinking strong is going to be a lot of help when Wade and his goon squad snap me in two."

Paul quickly replied "I may know somewhere where we can get your strength back but could be dangerous."

John snapped "I don't care. I have to save Torrie and my friends and I don't know how long they will be safe."

Paul answered "Barrett wants to be King so he cannot kill her until she marries him. As for your friends if too many of them disappear then she will grow suspicious so I believe they will be safe."

John quickly answered "Oh you believe that do you?"

Paul rolled his eyes around nervously "Yes I do."

John replied "Ok but you have to sort it tomorrow and please don't mess it up. I don't want to lose a leg or something."

Paul started to pack few things. As he spoke he said "I need you to get some rest so you will have enough strength to walk bright and early tomorrow morning."

John pulled up a blanket and started to mutter. "I could have just become a fisherman like my brothers but no I had to become a soldier I wanted to serve the King."

Paul smiled up to the sky and said in his head "Shaun you couldn't have made a better choice."

…...

Barrett and the group had ridden since they left the camp. Everyone was quiet. Randy, Ted Natalya and Maryse rode together in complete silence the whole time.

Ezekiel and Justin rode at the back of the group. They were nervous. They knew their leader was devious but they didn't realise just what lengths he would go to for the crown.

Wade rode with Torrie on his horse as Heath rode with Eve on the back of his. Both girls were mourning. Both of them had lost the man they loved.

Wade pulled his horse up and said "I think we should take a ten minute break we have been riding for a while."

Everyone stopped. Torrie quickly got off Wades horse. She helped Eve down from Heaths horse and they headed away and to the forest."

Wade shouted "Where are you going Princess?"

Torrie shouted back "I just want some time with just me and Eve. We will stay at ears length."

Wade replied "Ok shout if you need me."

Wade called his men over as he watched Ted, Randy and the other two girls sit down on some rocks.

Justin whispered to Wade "So what happened to Cena then?"

Wade smiled "The same that happened to Adam and Chris."

Heath answered "You really want this don't you?"

Wade didn't look impressed. "Why don't you want this?"

Heath answered "Well that's the thing Wade what are we actually getting. You're getting to be King and you're getting to have the luscious desirable Torrie at your deposal whenever you want if you know what I mean. So I'm not sure what we three are gaining from this."

Wade went to grab Heaths throat but noticed Randy looking over. He quietly spoke "The three of you are getting estates. You are getting houses, servants you are getting hundreds of people paying taxes to you. I may be the king but that is just a title you will control your own towns your own cities and nobody dare oppose you because it would be treason as you are the loyal friends of the all powerful King Wade Barrett."

As Wade spoke evil grins scaled across all three of their faces. Wade could see that his words had removed any doubts that were in their minds.

Heath answered "That does sound appealing Wade but you still get the woman you want."

Justin butted in "Yeah but we will be Lords. We can have any woman we want."

Heath looked over to the forest "Yeah but I want that Eve girl."

Ezekiel laughed quietly "Aww is Heath in love."

Heath answered "Are you kidding? No way. Let's just say I want one thing from her and then she has no use to me. She is just so damn upset over that Cody guy."

Wade looked at Heath and said "Your right you deserve a bit of an advance on your reward. Justin an Ezekiel has more patience than you but you can have a little taste very soon."

Heath smiled but was confused "What do you mean?"

Wade answered "I will create an opportunity for you and then you can do whatever you want to her then. We just don't want to hear about it. Understood?"

Heath grinned and rubbed his hands together "Oh I understand clearly."

…

In the forest. Torrie and Eve had found a small circle of rock. Torrie slowly walked to the biggest rock. As she sat down Eve ran next to her and leaned on Torries shoulder.

"Cody's gone Torrie. He is dead." Eve sobbed

Torrie held Eve as she cried on her shoulder. "It's ok Eve. You will never forget him. Never forget what he did for you, what he meant to you, how he looked into your eyes and made you feel the most special thing on gods green earth."

Torrie started to cry and sob as well. Eve and Torrie cried together. Eve said "I'm sorry Torrie that was so selfish of me. You're grieving just as much as me."

Torrie replied "It's ok Eve. We will help each other through this. I don't know how but we will."

Eve held Torries hand and said "You will get through this Tor you have me and you have Wade."

Torrie replied quietly and sort of sarcastically "Yeah I have Wade."

Eve looked up at Torrie confused "What's the matter with Wade?"

Torrie quickly answered "Wade has been so sweet and so caring since the moment I have met him."

Eve butted in "There is a but right."

Torrie replied "Yeah there is a but."

Eve replied "Then what is it? You said yourself that you were in love with both of them. I know your upset about John but you loved two guys. It's not a silver lining but you don't have to make a choice now."

Torrie replied "I can't believe how horrible this is going to sound but that makes sense."

Eve quickly replied "Yeah it does and Wade is pretty dashing. He is no Cody Rhodes though." As Eve said that Torrie hugged her again.

Torrie replied "Don't cry again Eve. I can see what you're saying I just wish that it was John that came back and not Wade."

All of a sudden Torrie quickly stood up. She started to cry again and mutter "Oh my. That's horrible, that's evil."

Eve quickly stood up trying to work out what was wrong. Torrie paced around. She kicked stray twigs.

She started to mutter "I'm Evil. How could I say that? How could I say something so horrible?"

Eve stood Torrie still. "Torrie it's not your fault. Forget about it get through this."

Torrie snapped "I can't forget this. I wished someone else dead. That was evil that was so evil."

Eve continually tried to reason with Torrie "It's not evil it was the grief talking."

Torrie replied "No it was evil. I will never forgive myself for this. I won't be able to look Wade in the eyes. I will never be able to make this up to him."

Torrie quickly wiped her eyes of tears and said "We have to get back to the others before I wish one of them dead."

Torrie and Eve started to head back to the group. As the walked away someone's head appeared above one of the nearby bushes.

An evil grin stretched across General Wade Barrett's. What he heard from Torries lips were like music to his ears. He couldn't have wished for a more perfect scenario. He quickly got back to the group before Torrie and Eve did.

…...

The morning had truly broken over the kingdom of Arnuria. The sun was beaming down over the valleys. Two people had already been walking for two hours.

Paul reached the top of an extremely steep hill. He looked out over the top and said "John what a ….." He looked back and saw John struggling up the last bit of the hill.

John fell to the ground out of breath. He snapped "I used to run up these sorts of hills for fun. You better find something that works Paul."

Paul replied "Trust me I will." Paul pointed to a small town below.

John asked "What's that down there?"

Paul replied "That is the town of Pastore. You will never find another town that is as full of scum, immorality, and villainy as this place. We must proceed with caution."

Paul started to walk down the hill. John sarcastically muttered "Just what I need criminals when I have no strength."

John and Paul approached the town. John nervously twitched and look around as they walked through the town centre.

"Come to Drew McIntyre's two state of the art knifes fifty pounds and no questions."

John shook his head as the sinister looking Scotsman shouted at him. John walked into a large man.

The man bellowed "You need to watch where you're going Mark Henry doesn't like to be touched."

John nodded his head and said "I'm sorry." and followed on after Paul.

John continued to walk behind. He was stopped by a tall woman.

"Hey soldier I'm Michelle. You want a good time for a good price." John turned away as Michelle tried to remove his shirt.

Another woman pushed her out of the way. "No soldier you want me I will show you a vintage time."

John turned back around and quickly jumped away. He shouted "Whoa no thank you lady."

She shouted after "Come on every guy wants a bit of Kharma."

John ran next to Paul. Paul asked "Where have you been?"

John nervously looked behind him and said "This place would be scary even if I had some strength."

John then pointed at a stage and said "Oh come on this guy is definitely a crook."

"Step right up and see the most must see Arnuria magician in history. He will make things disappear, saw people in half and do things you have to see to believe. I am Alex Riley the apprentice. You have just ten minutes to purchase your tickets for a tiny ten pounds to see the AWESOME MIZ."

John laughed as he walked past "The only thing that is going to disappear is those peoples money."

Paul nodded his head in agreement and said "Yes he has nerve trying to pull that here I will give him that."

John asked "So where are we going?"

Paul pointed up to a sign "Here."

John read the sign. "The Destiny potions of Alberto Del Rio."

Paul walked inside. John followed with another sarcastic comment "This doesn't sound like a scam at all."

Paul and John walked into a room. There was a man in a suit with black hair. Paul tried to get his attention but there was no response.

All off a sudden a Mexican man jumped out from a curtain and said "My Name… My Name is Alberto Del Rio…"

John held his hand to Alberto's mouth and said "I read the sign we already know that."

Alberto sat down and said "Fine. I see you are serious what can my DESTINY do for you."

John rolled his eyes back as Paul was looking around.

Paul said "We need a potion that will give this young man all his strength back."

Alberto looked at John. He then walked over and squeezed John's arms. John said "Ouch I can't believe that hurts."

Alberto asked "His arms are huge he should still have lots of strength."

Paul muttered "Well I made my own antidote and it removed all his strength."

Alberto started to laugh and say "Well that is just too bad because I really don't like him."

John wasn't impressed he went to shout at Alberto but tripped over a stool onto Alberto. It seemed like John was pushing Alberto up against the wall.

John grabbed Alberto's throat and said "Look Alberto. I'm sorry if I haven't been very nice but I really need my strength. Now you like the word destiny. May destiny is to save this Kingdom and right now I have my hands around your throat. Let's just hope this isn't your destiny."

Alberto nodded his head and said "If it is your destiny to have this then I will comply."

John let Alberto go. As he turned around and whispered to Paul. "That hurt my hand."

Paul shook his head.

Alberto came back through with a bottle "This should to the trick."

John said "It had better work."

Alberto talked as John drank the entire bottle "It will only give you back what strength you had before it was removed."

Paul put his hand on Albertos shoulder and said "Believe me he was pretty strong."

John finished the bottle and said "Right I need a test." He motioned towards Alberto.

Alberto spoke in a high voice "You touch me again I will double the price."

John heard a commotion outside. He went to the door and saw Miz and Riley running away from the stage. As they ran past John reached out and pulled both of them back. The mob that was running behind stopped as they saw John holding them both.

A Large man said "My name is Kane and these gentlemen owe us something."

John replied "Ok let me just try something a second."

He took the wrists of both of them and squeezed down. Miz and Riley screamed in pain.

John handed them both to Kane and said "There all yours."

John walked back to Alberto and Paul and said "I think it worked."

Paul replied I think so. He gave Alberto the money as he and John walked away.

Paul and John stood together as they walked away from the town.

As they reached the edge John looked out. He could feel he was getting closer to Torrie.

He turned to Paul and said "Now to complete a dying mans wish."

Paul hugged John and said "Good luck young soldier. You truly are noble."

John stared at Paul as if he was going to shout.

Paul was scared and confused. He asked "What are you looking at?"

John replied "Good luck. You saved my life old man your coming with me."

Paul and John laughed as they shook hands and set of to find Torrie and John's friends.

…...

The group was taking a midday break. Everybody was tired. The horses were sweating. The whole group were fatigued and losing the drive and determination. All of them that is apart from Wade Barrett.

He watched as Torrie was sat over by a rock not looking at anyone talking to anyone. Just sat there looking grief ridden as well as guilty about what she said about Wade.

He saw her stand up and walk over to get some food. Everyone was sat by food. Torrie slowly walked over and started to pick up some bread.

Wade grinned in his evil fashion. The devious mind had gone into overdrive. He walked over to where Torrie was stood. He said "Princess I need to talk to you."

Torrie answered "Ok shall we go over there." Torrie started to think "Oh no. I can't be alone with him. My guilt would take control. I wished him dead. That isn't right." She stopped thinking in her head as Wade spoke again.

"No we can talk here. I understand this may be an inappropriate time but I have to be true to you before we can go any further. I have been housing some feelings for you since we first joined your group."

Torrie looked down as Wade was talking. Her guilt level had gone up ten fold. She was shaking. Her heart was racing. She wasn't sure she wanted Wade to carry on.

But he did

"Torrie I spoke to John. While we were away and we spoke of these feelings and he told me that I should tell you. He also said if I hurt you he would tear me limb by limb but anyway basically it is because of him I have to tell you this."

Torries eyes started to swell up with tears as she heard Johns name. She kept hearing Johns voice in her head but then all of a sudden she heard her own.

"_I just wish that it was John that came back and not Wade"_

Torries eyes began to fill with double the amount of guilt as she uttered Wade say eight life changing words.

"Torrie I love you. Will you Marry Me?"

End of Chapter 12

Oh dear Torrie now that is the million dollar question.

Thank you for the reviews. I love to read them makes me feel happy Lol.

No for Mr MBL's thoughts of the week.

1. Finally Bin Ladin has been caught. I hope and believe the world will be a better place without him. Now he is gone I hope that the troops pull out of Afghanistan and Iraq and avoid anymore unnecessary deaths. That would be the best thing to do.

2. I liked Extreme rules apart from the results. Cody lost. Alberto Lost. Michael Cole Won, Wade Lost and the Miz lost. (Although the last one im not as fussed about because there a few ladies I know who were extremely happy about the result. Sheree, Kelly and Faati happy for you all.(Not as happy as I would have been if Miz won lol)

3. Raw wasn't the best this week. The rock is a legend but this weeks raw was over the top. Although Mason was really impressive.

Anyway enough rambling

Take care

Bye bye


	13. Chapter 13Bride of Guilt

Chapter 13- Bride of Guilt

Torries eyes opened wide. She looked into Wades eyes as she put her hands to her mouth. His evil blue eyes seemed to sparkle as he looked straight back at her. The others were all lost for words. Even Wade's men didn't even know what to do or say. Torrie started to shuffle further away from Wade before she spoke.

She softly spoke "You're not serious are you?"

Wade moved closer and gently took hold of Torries hand. He replied quietly replied "I am serious Torrie my darling. Deadly serious."

The group looked on waiting for Torries answer. She continued to stare into Wades eyes. Small tears glazed the walls of her eyelids. Torrie closed her eyes. In her mind she pictured herself stood with the others.

Torrie could hear the others around as her eyes were closed. In her mind she walked around her friends. She heard Randy say "The suspense is unbearable."

Torrie opened her eyes to see Wade stood in front of her. He now had a hold of both hands. Torries heart was racing with every slight movement of his finger. With every second she stayed silent her emotions went wild. She was in love with Wade but she loved John more. If she said yes would it be out of guilt for what she said before? But if she said no would she ever have another opportunity to be happy again? The questions consumed her. The suspense made her anxious. The others anticipation added more pressure on the shoulders of the young princess.

Torrie jumped a little as Wade said "It's ok. You don't have to give me an answer right now."

Torrie took one last look into Wade's eyes and glanced back to the others.

She lifted her chin trying to give everyone the impression of confidence.

"No I have an answer for you." Torrie boldly replied

Wade looked on trying to hide the evil smile that he had inside his head. Everyone else leaned just that little bit closer wanting to hear Torries answer.

Torrie walked closer to Wade and looked straight into his eyes. "Wade Barrett it would be an honour for me to be you wife. My answer is yes I will marry you."

Before Wade said a word Torrie leaned up and kissed him. He took gently held both sides of Torries face as the passionately kissed. Wade gave Torrie one final kiss before he said "I love you Torrie." Torrie replied "I know."

Wade took a hold of Torries left hand as they turned back around to the others. The group all started to clap. Torrie walked over to her friends.

Eve hugged Torrie and whispered in her ear. "Are you sure about this?"

Torrie whispered back "As sure as I'm going to be."

Wades men looked at Wade as he lifted Torrie for another kiss. She smiled as she looked down into his eyes. She said "I will do what ever it is you need of me."

As Torrie hugged him he looked at his men with a sinister smile. "Being my wife is all I need. It's all I need."

…...

Paul and John had been walking for a few hours now.

"You walk very fast for an old man Paul." laughed John

"Hey less of the old boy." replied Paul

"Sorry. So how long did you know the king then?" Asked John

"I Knew Shaun most of his life. We grew up together. Before he was king he would sneak out and we would have a mess around. We used to wind some of the servants up big style."

Paul sat down on a rock holding his head in his hands. John knelt down next to him.

John said "You two were really good friends weren't you."

"Yes we were and are. I know I will see Shaun in the afterlife but I just miss the guy. He was more like a brother than a friend. I never saw him as the king but as my buddy who just had to wear a stupid hat sometimes."

John laughed and replied "That is a good attitude to have."

Paul smiled and said "Who is on you mind then?"

John quickly answered "What are you talking about?"

Paul tilted his head and replied "You are thinking about someone I can tell. So who is it?"

John knew that he couldn't fool the old man. He laughed and said "Can't get nothing past you can I."

"Certainly not. I may be an old man but I know when people have stuff on there mind." Paul shuffled closer to John hoping that the young soldier would open up to him.

John quietly replied "I am thinking about two people Paul. One of them is Cody."

"Cody? Is that the little runt looking one that seemed to follow you around like a sheep?" Laughed Paul

"That's the one. Just hearing you talk about the King reminded me of him. He is my little brother sort of. I dragged him into this and it got him killed. Cody is harmless and he didn't deserve any of this. Saying that Show didn't deserve this either. I should have done this on my own and all of them would have been safe. Who knows what is going to happen now."

John started to look upset. He blamed himself for all the hurt and wrong that had happened to his friends.

Paul put his arm on Johns shoulder. "This isn't your fault you have done everything you can for your friends and the princess. Barrett is evil. He would have done the same no matter who was sent. You can't punish yourself for events out of you control."

John stood up as if he had suddenly got a rush of adrenalin. "You right it was out of my control but what happens from here is in my control."

John quickly looked behind him as he heard a voice shout. "The truth shall set you free."

John and Paul turned around. "What in the world?" Snapped John.

Stood there was a man of a dark complexion by the name of Ronald Truth. He said "You two have no idea what you are talking about. Nobody has control over anything."

Paul butted in and said "That is a very sceptical way of looking at things young man."

Truth shouted "Don't call me young man. I will strike you where you stand."

John stood in front of Truth and said "Hold your tongue or you may lose it."

Truth backed away and said "Its ok were cool. I just want you to be aware of the conspiracies that are in this kingdom. The King getting killed was no accident."

John sarcastically clapped his hands and said "You don't say. I think the clue is in the sentence."

Paul looked at them back and forth trying to work out where the conversation would go.

Truth replied "That is not the only conspiracy man. There will be a new King that doesn't belong."

John sighed and replied "I think there is a bigger problem than Lord Sheamus to worry about."

Truth quickly said "Not Sheamus Wade Barrett."

Both Paul and John looked up. How did this crazy man no about Wade Barrett?

"What do you know about Barrett boy? Sternly asked John

"All I know is he is leading a group back to the Kingdom and he is going to kill Lord Sheamus but that is not the big story."

John grabbed Truth by the shirt and snapped "Tell me what you know."

Truth pulled away from John and said "You want the truth. I will give you the truth. Barrett asked a blonde girl by the name of Torrie to marry him. She said yes. Turns out she is a princess which would make Barrett King."

Johns face dropped. His eyes closed as he thought about Torrie. Her long golden blonde locks blowing in the wind. The sunlight beaming onto he fair complexion making her seem like an angel dropped from the sky. John was scared for her. Scared for her safety. If Barrett was capable of having two people killed and poisoning John what would he do to get the crown.

Truth walked up to John and said "That's the truth and the truth hurts." Before laughing and walking the other way.

John went to chase after Truth but Paul stopped him.

John shouted "I want to ring that guy's neck."

Paul quickly answered "Calm down he is not worth it. You must focus your energies onto saving the Princess. If he knew about that they can't be far away. We must keep moving."

John nodded his head angrily but agreeing with what Paul was saying.

The two of them continued on the mission but now walking at a much faster pace.

…...

The group had continued to move. Everybody was still buzzed and surprised about the events of earlier.

Wade Barrett's proposal had shuddered the foundations of the group.

As Wade rode Torrie leaned into his back. She loved Wade but her mind was on John Cena.

"You have a very steady heartbeat Wade." Torrie randomly said trying to take her mind of John.

Wade answered "Thank you. Nearly as soothing as the sweet sound of you voice."

Torrie awkwardly "Aww thank you. I like your hair as well. Even though we have been travelling for so long there is not a bit out of place."

Wade knew that Torrie wasn't completely in love with him. He knew that the only reason she said yes was out of guilt. That wasn't going to stop him that wasn't going to Holt his plan. He had ideas. He had goals. He had dreams of everything he wants.

"You are going to make the perfect wife Torrie." Wade answered in a sinister yet charming way.

Torrie went to speak again but Wade but his finger by her lips. "I know you loved John as well."

Torrie looked back fearful of how she was going to handle Wades comment.

"I do, don, don't know what you're talking about darling." She said in a timid and reserved way.

Wade smiled at her and replied "It's ok and as a tribute to the great man that John Cena was I will hold our wedding not only as a sign and a token of our love but as a tribute to him as well."

Torrie gulped as a burning pain went through her body. Every time Johns name was mentioned she missed him more even loved him more. Yet she was marrying another man and now the wedding would be in John's honour.

She reluctantly replied "I think that is very noble. The gesture of a King no doubt."

Wade softly kissed Torrie. As he stopped he motioned for the group to Holt behind him.

They had stopped at the edge of a cliff. They all looked down and saw a large city with a castle in the centre of it. It was the capital of Arnuria. Arnu.

Wade pointed to the small slope down to the city. The group all started to walk and ride down. Wade took one last look at the view and whispered to himself.

"Soon that will be mine. Soon I will be King. Soon there will be suffering."

End of Chapter 13.

I am really sorry if that wasn't a very good chapter. I needed to get to the city but had no real ideas of anything good to happen in this chapter so bit of filler. I promise no I guarantee the next chapter will be better and done by weekend.

Anyway R Truth could be facing John Cena for the title really? This may be the one occasion that I may not want the title to change hands. R truth is dreadful.

Who the hell does Alex Riley think he is? He battered Miz two weeks in a row.

What with R truth, Alex Riley and Zack Ryder's internet show the jobbers are really out in force recently Lol.

Chapter 14 preview- Wade and his men storm the city. John and Paul get a surprise and Torrie continues thinking about John.

Take Care Bye.


	14. Killing the immoral raising the Evil

Chapter 14- Killing the immoral raising the Evil

There was a sense of awe as the group looked over to the city or Arnu. Only Randy, Wade and his men had seen the city before.

The group leaned over and looked over the ledge.

Torrie said a little overwhelmed "It's so big and beautiful."

Wade smiled and replied "Well soon my darling it will be yours."

Torrie kissed Wade on the cheek still feeling guilty and said "Ours it will be ours honey."

Wade sinisterly grinned and replied "Thank you darling. Then it will be mine then."

Wade turned around and smirked at his men. The group continued slowly heading down to the city.

Wade was on top of the world. He knew he was close. He knew that his plan was working. He knew that everything he had done had a purpose and that purpose was for him to be king. He would have a guilty bride that would give him an heir to his Kingdom. There was nobody in the world that could stop him now.

Well that was what he thought…..

…...

John and Paul had continued on with a sense of urgency. Neither of them had spoken a word. John was focused. He wanted revenge. Barrett had killed his friends and tried to kill him but more importantly he had one girl on his mind. In his eyes she wasn't just a princess she was an angel, she was a light that had been missing from his life for so long.

They climbed down a small ledge to take a quicker route to the city. Paul looked at John as they walked. John Cena had determination he was devoted to saving his friends and rescuing the princess.

Paul decided he had to break the silence. "John we need to round up some help."

John snapped back "We don't need any help."

Paul quickly replied "I am not as nimble and strong as I once was."

John snapped again "Then I don't need your help."

Paul gently took a hold of John's shoulder he quietly answered "John you are strong but you can't do this on your own."

John was about to shout but realised that Paul was right. He turned away to give the impression that he wasn't going to give.

John turned around and replied "Fine you win but where are we going to find some help?"

All of a sudden a small boy jumped down from a tree above. "I can help."

John and Paul both looked down at the boy. He was about four foot twelve and couldn't have weighed more than ten stone.

John rubbed his eyes. He was done trying to predict things now. He asked "and who are you?"

The boy replied very quickly and in a high pitch voice "I'm Evan Bourne. I have followed you since Pastore. I can use a knife, tie knots, sneak up without being seen, I am very quick and I think I could help you quite a bit."

Paul turned around to John smiling and whispered "Aww you have a stalker."

John sighed and shook his head "Why did you follow us?"

Evan answered straight away "Because Pastore is horrible and I don't like it and I really think you are a cool guy."

John answered "Ok you can help Evan but it's going to be dangerous. Are you prepared for that?"

"Yes I am. I gave Kane the wrong drink once and survived." Answered Evan gulping

John rolled his eyes and said "That's three of us but im guessing we need more."

Paul nodded his head and replied "That easy to work out huh."

Evan pointed down another little hill "What about that man down there maybe he can help."

John and Paul looked down. The saw five girls feeding strawberries and massaging the shoulders of a man. They couldn't see what he looked like could only see the back of his head,

John answered "No harm in trying." John told Paul and Evan to wait up the top whilst he went down to ask the gentlemen.

John stood behind the man. He wanted to stand in front but the girls were taking up a lot of room.

John said "Excuse me sir I was wondering if I could ask something."

The man lifted his hand up and moved his finger to say yes. As his arm went back down two girls continued to massage both of his shoulders.

John was a little surprised that the man didn't turn around or even speak but he carried on.

"Ok there is an evil general looking to take over the kingdom. He has my friends hostage and the princess is going to marry him if I can't get stop him. I could use some assistance. Oh my manners my name is John Cena."

The man motioned for the girls to stop. He froze in his chair and didn't move until he said in a croaky voice "What did you say your name was?"

"My name is John Cena. I am a soldier to the princess."

The man lowered his head into his arms. He slowly lifted his head and stood up.

The man slowly turned around and said "Hey John."

"WHAT THE HELL CODY?" John shouted.

Cody replied "So what's up?"

John shouted again "You're alive?"

Cody stood there nervously and replied "Yeah I am. I'm very happy about that."

John pulled Cody's shirt collar and said "You're alive?"

Cody pulled his collar to get some breath. "Yes John I am alive."

All of a sudden John pulled Cody towards him and hugged him tightly. "Praise the lord that you alive. I never thought I would see your annoying face again."

Cody hugged John back and replied "Gee thanks. I am so glad to see you as well John."

John was so shocked to see his friend. "So how are you alive?"

Cody straightened his shirt out and replied "Well Ezekiel Jackson beat the hell out of me. He cracked me across the head with a log and I cracked my head on a rock. Then these lovely girls found me and nursed me back to health."

John watched Cody as he smiled and flirted with the girls. John clicked his fingers for Cody to look back over to him.

John bluntly said "So you didn't think it would be a good idea to find the group and warn them."

Cody replied "Well once I was a little better I did look around for you all."

John glared at Cody and asked "How long for?"

Cody shuffled backwards and answered "Around fifteen minutes."

John continued to glare. Cody nervously replied "I'm sorry Gail and Beth had just got grapes."

John shook his head smiling "At least you're ok and not only that I have someone else to help take on Barrett."

Cody quickly answered "What's that now?"

John replied "We have to go to Arnu and save the princess and our friends."

Cody answered back "No you have to go I can stay here."

John pretend snapped "So you would let me go to my death on my own."

Cody replied timidly "No of course not. Its just I have this burning desire to live as well."

John smiled "You will live I promise."

Cody snapped "You said before little quest that nothing would happen and it did."

John was about to talk again when he saw Cody completely tense up. Cody suddenly had a different attitude.

"We have to save them all. I have to help." Cody quickly replied.

John was confused and asked "What is with the change of heart?"

Cody started gathering up his things. As he got ready he answered "Eve I have to save Eve. I don't want any harm coming to her."

John replied "Good man Cody."

John and Cody got back up to where Evan and Paul were stood.

Cody looked at Paul and Evan strangely. He said "So the plan is we save the kingdom and baby sit as well for the little one good plan."

Evan looked to the ground a little offended. John said "Don't be cruel Cody. This is Evan he has offered to help."

Cody leaned on a tree sarcastically clapping his hands and said "Excellent if Barrett gives us any trouble this kid can head butt him in the stomach."

All of a sudden a small knife flew past Cody's head and stuck into the tree about a milometer from his ear.

Evan smiled and said in his high pitch voice "How is that for an audition?"

Cody slowly walked over to Evan. He shook his hand and said "I'm Cody good to have you around kid."

Paul nudged John in the side and said "I wasn't expecting that."

John replied "Definitely not. Although I do feel a little more confident."

John stood up on a rock and said "Right we are losing valuable time. We have to get moving. We will try and pick up helpers as we go along."

The four of them quickly started walking. John had some helpers but was time running out.

…...

Wade and the group were situated behind some bushes situated above the Kings castle. Wade had told everyone to get in a circle.

Wade began to talk "Right Randy and Ted I want you to stay here with Torrie and the girls."

Randy quickly replied "I don't think that is a good idea. There are guards everywhere your going to need us."

Wade smiled and answered "Its fine the guards are just going to let us in."

Ted butted in "How do you know that?"

Ezekiel stood up and bellowed "Because he knows."

Wade motioned for Ezekiel to sit back down. Wade then carried on "Remember I used to be at the Kings side."

Randy answered "But they are Shamuses men."

Torrie had been sat listening and stroking Wades arm. All of a sudden she said "What would John have done?"

Wade quickly turned his head to Torrie. Inside he was fuming. A blazing fire had risen up. For some reason just the mention of his name sent shivers through Wade's bones.

"Torrie darling why would that mean anything?" Wade said gritting his teeth.

Torrie softly replied "Well this was his mission so I think his way would probably be the best way honey."

Randy answered "I don't think he would want us to split up so I think we should all stay together."

Wade knew he had to keep everyone sweet for a little bit longer. He answered "Ok it's settled then. We will stay together and will win this fight with John's spirit watching over us."

Everyone agreed. Natalya, Eve and Maryse were terrified. Wade made sure the men were armed.

Wade started to plan again. "Justin and I will go on ahead and take out those first two guards. Then the eight of you follow on. Each man has a girl to keep safe. Eve your with Heath, Ezekiel your with Natalya, Ted you with Maryse and Randy I am trusting you with my bride to be."

Randy answered "I will guard her with my life Wade."

Wade replied "Good right Justin lets go."

The others all watched as Justin and Wade climbed down the ledge. The slowly sneaked down the ledge until they knew they were out of sight.

Justin made sure he could not be heard and whispered "How on earth are we going to make that lot believe we are here to kill Lord Sheamus and make Lord Sheamus believe that he is now the King."

Wade whispered back "Not easily Justin. Can they see the gate to the castle from where they are sat?"

Justin looked up behind him. He replied "Yeah they can but I think that is far as there sight will take them."

Wade started to look around. He motioned for Justin to sneak towards the guards. They crawled around to the side of the two guards.

All of a sudden the two of them jumped out and drove the blades of the swords into the guards. Another guard was about to sound the alarm until he noticed it was Wade Barrett.

Justin ran over and put his sword to the other guard's throat.

The guard was about to shout but Barrett motioned for him to lower his voice.

The guard whispered "General Barrett what is going on?"

Wade replied "There are some people watching that have to believe that you are a hostage so stay quiet and open the gates."

The guard nodded his head and unlocked the gates. Wade looked up and motioned for the others to come down.

Wade waited for the others to be out of sight and said to Justin "Go inside and tell Lord Sheamus that I have the princess but make it clear that the only way he is getting her hands on her is if she believes that I am going to kill him and make sure the other guards are aware that it has to look like I am against them. They have to be out of the way if they want to live."

Justin quickly replied "Wade are you…."

Wade snapped "Just do it Gabriel."

Justin sneaked in through the gates so the others thought he was sneaking in.

The others came down to Wade. Torrie gasped and asked "Where's Justin Wade?"

"It's ok Princess. He has just gone on to check out the situation. He will be fine." replied trying to make himself seem as sincere as possible.

Torrie and the others let out a sigh of relief. Heath and Ezekiel looked at each other. They both knew exactly why Justin had gone on ahead.

Wade continued to hold his sword to the guard's throat. He said "Now take us up to Lord Sheamus."

The guard went to answer "But Gen…" Before he said another syllable Wade slit the guard's throat.

Torrie, Natalya and Maryse turned away as the guard dropped to the floor. However Eve did not turn away. She kept both her eyes on Wade Barrett. She watched as he wiped his sword clean.

Wade motioned for Heath and Ezekiel to put the body with the other two.

Eve couldn't keep her eyes of Barrett. He was shuffling about. He seemed nervous. He seemed like he was anticipating something. She had a thought in her head "What was that guard going to say. Wade killed him almost instantly."

She then whispered "Something isn't right here."

…...

John and his new little group had been walking non stop. There was no talking. No laughing no joking it was all serious.

The four of them suddenly stopped as the saw Arnu castle on the very far horizon.

John quietly said "There it is."

Cody asked "Does that mean were close?"

Paul answered "No it is still a long way away."

Evan said "No we can see out target it won't seem as far away with every step."

John started to climb down a small rock face. He looked up and said "I hope were not too late."

…...

Wade and the group slowly and cautiously walked around the edge of the extremely large courtyard area. There was no guards, no obstacles, everything was quiet. It was like the calm before a storm.

Eve walked away from Heath. He pulled her back and said "You have to stay with me sweetheart."

Eve pushed his hand away and snapped "I want to talk to Torrie."

Wade whispered back "Stay quiet back there do you want us to get caught."

Eve snapped again "Get caught there is no one to catch us. The only guards I have seen are the three at the gate. Now I want to talk to Torrie."

Wade glared at Eve. He wanted to take his sword and plunge it into her stomach but he knew that he was close. He was going to jeopardise himself taking the crown over some snotty farmer girl.

Wade said "Fine. Darling please talk to your friend. She is on the verge of getting us in trouble."

Torrie walked back to Eve and said "What is the matter with you do you want us killed?"

Eve quietly snapped "Don't you think this is all just a little too easy? If this guy Sheamus wanted to stay protected then surely he would have more guards."

Torrie replied "Maybe Justin took them out."

Eve quickly snapped "Where's the bodies?"

Torrie answered "I don't know but we have to move now Eve sorry."

Torrie went to walk away but stopped her and whispered "Something is not right here Tor. I think us and pacifically you."

Torrie looked backed a little nervous at the way Eve was talking. She walked back and stood with Randy.

Heath headed over to Eve and tried to hold her arm but she just pushed him away and said

"Keep your arms in case some invisible guards become visible."

Wade and the group headed up the steps into the castle. He got everybody through the door. As Ted and Maryse walked through he stood there and breathed in. Wade whispered "My Kingdom mine all mine." Wade slammed the door shut he could almost touch the crown.

…...

"Wade Barrett is truly a genius isn't he Gabriel." Laughed Lord Sheamus.

Justin replied "Yes my Lord he is quite something."

Lord Sheamus continued laughing and said "So what happens here then? Do I just let you grab a hold of me, Barrett storms in as if he is going to kill me and just as that door shuts that is when he kills the princess."

Gabriel was a little nervous. This could go very badly but he replied "It is a very well thought out plan. Slater and Jackson will take care of her friends and then you are King."

Sheamus turned his back to Gabriel and smiled saying "Take me hostage then young Gabriel."

Gabriel took the grabbed hold of Shamuses left arm and with his other arm he put it around Shamuses neck.

Sheamus sarcastically said "Be careful now Gabriel I don t want to die."

The two of them heard a group of people coming up the stairs. Sheamus started to pretend that he was struggling.

Outside the room Wade stopped the others. He said "I am going to go in first and take down Sheamus. You all come in make sure you shut and lock the door afterwards I don't want any company."

Wade double checked that everybody was ready and stormed into the Kings quarters.

He saw Justin had a hold of Lord Sheamus. Wade took out his sword and walked over with intent.

Lord Sheamus shouted "You won't take me alive Barrett. I am the King of this land and there is nothing you can do about it."

Barrett got to where Gabriel had a hold of Lord Sheamus. He took his sword and placed it gently across Shamuses throat.

Lord Sheamus whispered "You play a very convincing good guy Wade."

Wade whispered back "All in your honour my Lord."

Sheamus looked over Barrett's shoulder waiting for the door to be locked. Waiting for Barrett to kill Torrie right in front of him and declare him king.

Gabriel still held Sheamus. He was also waiting would Barrett go through with it. Would he complete his evil plan to become King or would he take his place at Lord Shamuses side.

Barrett waited and waited. What was only a few moments seemed like hours, as he held his sword to the throat of Lord Sheamus the smallest amount of sweat dripped from his forehead. Barrett could sense the last of the group going through the door. He heard in a mist of the chaos Orton say "Lock the door Ezekiel."

Barrett continued to wait. His patience was immense. This small time frame of two maybe three minutes seemed to go on and on and on.

Then the sound came.

Then Wade heard the handle turn. He heard the click of the lock. He opened his eyes and looked straight into the eyes of Lord Sheamus.

Lord Sheamus whispered "And here we go."

Barrett pushed his sword into the neck of Lord Sheamus and slid it along. Blood started to trickle as Shamuses eyes started to role in the back of his head. Sheamus lost more blood as Gabriel and Barrett dropped him to the ground.

Gabriel took one last check and confirmed that Lord Sheamus was dead.

Barrett wiped his arms and sword clear of the blood. He heard a commotion out in the city centre of Arnu. He called for Torrie and passionately kissed her.

He took her hand and walked her over to the royal balcony.

There was a huge crowd of people gathered below.

Wade Barrett motioned for the crowd to be silent.

He shouted out "People of Arnuria I give you the daughter of King Shaun Michaels and new Queen Torrie Wilson."

The crowds all cheered as Wade Barrett placed took a female crown and placed it upon her head.

Torrie was overwhelmed. She motioned for the crowds to go silent. She did not know what to say but she knew she was Queen now.

She said "My noble and loyal people. I give you my husband to be and future King of this land General Wade Barrett."

Wade raised his arm but the crowd were a little stunned. After a few seconds they started to cheer but they had heard of Barrett. They were nervous now.

Their Kingdom was a happy place. It was taken over by an evil Lord. The Daughter of the great King Shaun Michaels returned but now an Evil General could be King.

There was a storm brewing. Nobody knew when it would come but when it did what would it bring.

Torrie and Wade continued to wave at the nervous crowds. Torrie wanted to bring happiness and joy to the Kingdom.

Wade wanted hurt and suffering.

Only one man could stop him now and that is…

John Cena

End of Chapter 14

That is a very long chapter my apologies.

Yay Cody is back. Did you really think I was going to kill him off Lol?

R Truth Vs John Cena for the WWE Championship.

For those of you who know me this are going to be a shock but I actually want John Cena to win that Match. I cannot stand R Truth. I think he is dreadful.

So John please retain the title and then lose to Alberto Del Rio for title at Money in the bank so he can finally get his destiny Lol.

Anyway Take care people

Bye Bye

Thank you for reviews always amazing to get.


	15. Chapter 15 Love Story

Chapter 15- Love Story

The sun rose over the kingdom of Arnuria. The trees swished and swayed in the brisk but pleasant wind. The city was content. It had a sense of re-birth. There was a new Queen. She was kind, caring, and had inherited all the noble genes from her father. But with the Queen came her husband to be Wade Barrett. He is evil, immoral, and ruthless and had very evil intentions for the Kingdom.

Queen Torrie Wilson sat up on the royal balcony. She looked out of her window, stroking her own hair as it swished and swayed in the breeze. As she sat there looking out into her new kingdom she started to softly sing.

"_We were both young when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flashback starts. Im standing there on the balcony in the summer air."_

Torrie started walking down to the garden as she sung. Her hands glazed different flowers and plants as se walked through. She closed her eyes thinking and softly sung again. As she sung John was standing there. He walked up to her and held her hands. As he held her she sang again.

"_So I sneak out to the garden to see you. We keep quiet because were dead if they knew. So close your eyes and escape this town for a little While."_

Torrie opened her eyes and John was gone. She fell down to sit next to a small pond. The water rippled as she ran a leaf in the water. A tear ran down Torries face. She looked into the water and saw Johns face. He looked back at her and smiled before the ripples made him disappear.

"_But you were everything to me. I was begging please don't go and I said. John please take me somewhere Where we can be alone Il be waiting all there is left to do is run you are the prince I am the princess it's a love story baby just say yes."_

Torrie stood up and slowly walked away from the pond. She walked through the wooded area. She frantically looked around trying to see John. Then she saw him. He was leaning on a tree. Torrie ran towards the tree but then when she arrived John was gone. She hugged the tree and sang again.

"_John please save me they tell me how I feel. This love is difficult but it is real. Don't be afraid we will make it out of this mess."_

Torrie Ran and Ran. She ran to the city walls. As she was about to turn back she spotted John again.

"_I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around. Then I saw you on the outskirts of town and I said."_

Torrie ran and ran as John ran towards her. He lifted her up and span her around. Torrie kissed John and held his face singing…

"_John please save me I've been so alone. Is this love in my head I don't know what to think?"_

A tear fell down Torries face as John knelt on his knees pulled out a ring saying..

"_Marry me Torrie you will never have to be alone. I love you and that is all I need to know."_

John began to place the ring on Torries finger. All of her sudden Torrie heard "Torrie my darling it is time to wake up. Wake up wake up wake up"

Torrie opened her eyes to see her husband to be the evil Wade Barrett looking back at her. He softly kissed her and stroked her hair.

"How was you first sleep as Queen?" He softly asked

Torrie tried to adjust from her dream. She groggily replied "It was great. I never knew beds could be so comfortable."

Wade smiled "You will have everything you have ever wanted now. You will want for nothing."

Torrie sat up and timidly replied "That isn't true. I'm not a married woman yet."

Wade had a sinister grin across his face. He replied "Oh is that something you would like to rectify."

Torrie was still full of guilt "Yes it. I want to marry you Wade. I want to marry you today."

Before Wade could say anything. Torrie had put on her robe and took his hand. She walked over to the royal balcony. As she closed her eyes she pictured John Cena. She quickly opened them and shouted out.

"People of Arnu."

Everybody in the city turned around and lowered the head as they saw the queen.

"Today you will witness a Royal wedding. I will be marrying noble leader and soldier Wade Barrett. I would be honoured if you would join me in celebration on this most happy occasion."

The crowd of people cheered. Wades men heard the announcement and had grins across their faces. Torries friends all heard the same they clapped their hand and cheered. All of them except one.

Eve Torres.

…...

John Cena and his friends were getting ever so closer to the city. With every step they took John was getting more anxious and more ready for what he had to do.

"Do you think Eve has forgot about me?" asked Cody

"No I don't" Replied John

"Who is Eve?" enquired Evan

"Eve is an angel I met. She speaks like an angel, looks like an angel and acts like an angel." Replied Cody as he looked up into the sky.

"Sounds like you are really in love with her." Said Evan

"I would have thought it would have been very difficult for you to love anyone apart from yourself." Laughed Paul

"I do love Eve. She was my friend and I never got the chance to say what I felt." Cody started looking to the ground feeling very low.

John walked over and lifted up Cody's head. He looked at Cody and said "You will be able to tell her. I will be able to tell Torrie and we will both be happy. You will have the love of your life, I will have the love of my life and Eve will be the one looking after you so I will be ecstatic."

Cody lifted his head and got his second wind. Cody and Evan walked on ahead.

Paul walked over to John and said "You have to be careful with this."

"What's there to be careful about? I have to go in there in kill Barrett it is very simple." Snapped John.

"Well you don't think he will have plans to stop us?" Asked Paul

"He thinks I am dead what is with the third degree." Snapped John again

"Yes he thinks you are dead but a man like Wade Barrett won't leave anything to chance. He will have explored every possible scenario." Replied Paul in a concerned voice.

All of a sudden John spun around as he saw someone behind him. He pushed him up against a tree and put his sword to his throat. Evan quickly ran back.

Evan kicked a rock away. "What an earth are you doing here?"

John looked at Evan and said "You know him?"

Evan moved John's sword away from the boy's throat. "Yes I know him."

All of a sudden Evan picked up a stick and started hitting the boy across the head. John and Paul both stopped Evan.

John shouted "Evan what is going on?"

Evan shouted "You couldn't just leave me alone could you Zack. You have to follow me wherever I go. I wanted this moment to help the best soldier in the land and you had to follow like a sheep."

Paul tried to defuse the situation. "So you're Zack?"

The boy replied "Yes I am Zack Ryder."

John asked "So Zack are you in love with Evan or what?"

Zack replied "No of course not. I was asked to come here."

Evan butted in "Oh yeah of course you were."

Zack snapped "Yes I was Evan this potion guy wanted me to check this Cena guy out."

Paul mumbled "Potion guy."

All of a sudden a man jumped from behind a tree "My Name my name is Alberto Del Rio."

John muttered "Not this guy again."

Alberto spoke "So I see my strength potion worked."

John replied "Yes It did why do you need me to recommend you or something."

Alberto replied "No I don't but I think you could use my services again."

John snapped "Oh why is that?"

Alberto replied "Well you never know. You are on a very dangerous mission."

Paul whispered to John "Wouldn't hurt to have him around."

John whispered back "It would hurt my patience."

John then gritted his teeth and said "Thank you Alberto. It would be great help to have you around."

Alberto raised his voice a touch and said "No It was your destiny to have me around."

John muttered "Oh brother."

John looked around a bit and asked "Evan where is Cody?"

Evan replied "He said he was going to walk on a bit."

John snapped "Oh crap we have been here for ages."

The group all started to move trying to catch up with Cody.

…

Cody had gone quite away in front. He had climbed down a rock face. Eve was on his mind and he was drawn to her. He could feel that she was going to be in danger and he wasn't going to waste time. As he got to the bottom of the rock face he turned around and saw Arnu just minutes away.

"Right lets do this Cody. I just hope John isn't too far behind."

Cody was ready.

…...

Wade had left Torrie upstairs talking with Natalya and Maryse. As he stood down in the lobby he saw Eve just sat down on a chair.

He walked over trying to be genuine. He didn't like Eve. He thought she could be trouble but had to keep her sweet until he and Torrie Were married.

"What's the matter honey? I thought you would be upstairs with my darling wife to be." Said Wade trying very hard to keep from showing his true thoughts.

"You don't think I'm onto you Wade. You don't think I know that every little thing that has happened is down to you." Eve said in a very aggressive tone.

Wade gritted his teeth and replied "I don't know what you are talking about."

Eve quickly snapped back "Yes you do. You planned everything. Every last detail. I think you knew that Torrie was a princess and you knew that if she married you then you would be King. I think you planned to double cross Sheamus killed John and everyone else along the way."

Wade was struggling to hold back. "I never knew Sheamus before I killed him and I am hurt at what you think of me."

Eve started to shout "Oh drop the act Barrett. It aint working with me anymore."

Wade quickly put his hand across Eve's mouth. He used his arm and dragged her by her throat into a room down the corridor.

He pushed her in and locked the door. As she went to shout again he kicked her straight in the stomach making it hard for her to breath.

"Ok Eve I really didn't want to do that." He slowly and sinisterly said.

Eve tried to shout again but Wade covered her mouth. He dragged her to a cabinet. Inside there was some rope. He covered he took the rope and wrapped around her mouth. He then tied her to a chair so she couldn't break free.

Eve's eyes started to fill with tears. She was petrified. She had suspected everything and thought that Wade was evil but now she knew just how evil he was.

Wade started to circle the chair "You just couldn't let it go could you Eve. You had to keep pushing and pushing. Well I'm sure your regretting that now."

With every word Wade spoke more tears started to run down Eves face.

Wade continued "You're a very smart girl Eve just not smart enough to keep your mouth shut. If you would have just stayed quiet then you would have been ok. No I am afraid that you are going to die."

Eve started to scream silently as Wade pulled out his sword and put it to her throat. He slowly started stroking her hair. All of a sudden he pulled her hair hard and chopped a clump of it off. Even though it was silent screams Eve was crying in pure pain.

Wade continued circling and softly stroking the sword over Eve. Then he stopped and moved closer into Eves face.

He whispered "I'm not going to do this. I know the perfect person to do this. You just wait here."

Wade went out of the room and locked the door. Eve tried to struggle free but the chair she was tied to just fell to the ground.

Eve was living a nightmare but for her best friend Torrie that nightmare was even more dangerous.

End of Chapter 15

I ended that chapter a little early but the story still fresh in my mind so will have an update quite Soon.

Capitol punishment wasn't the best PPV but CM Punk Vs Rey Mystirio was a really good match. Also I'm very happy that R Truth is not the champion.

CM Punk is leaving. Not very happy with that. CM Punk is a great wrestler.

Anyway take care and Bye.


	16. The Black Wedding

Chapter 16- The black Wedding

It was approaching midday. The more minutes that passed the more people seemed to appear. Women and girls of different ages were around the church arranging flowers beautifully. They had been told by Wade Barrett that if the flowers were not perfect then there would be serious consequences and Wade was a man of his word.

Every aspect of the wedding had been pulled together at the last minute but everything had been planned to the final detail. The chefs were already working on the banquet for after. The priest had been told his job and security around the city was second to none. Wade was within hours of being King.

Wades men had been overseeing everything. Wade walked over from the castle.

"Are we on schedule Gabriel?" Inquired Wade

"Yes Sir everything as you requested." Replied Justin

"Wade you look a bit red in the face what's going on?" Said Heath confused

Wade whispered "I just had to put that bitch Eve in her place."

Heath quietly moaned "Oh what you killed her?"

Justin laughed and said "Aww you got a bit of a thing for Eve?"

Heath snapped "No I haven't. I just really wanted to…. Oh sod it never mind."

Wade swung his sword at the door between them and shouted "HAVE YOU TWO QUITE FINISHED?"

Both Heath and Justin stopped the bickering immediately.

Wade started to whisper. "No I haven't killed her Heath but she will be dead soon because you are going to."

Heath suddenly froze up. "Wade that wasn't what I wanted to do to her."

Wade sinisterly grinned at Heath saying "All I said was kill her. What you do before that is your own business."

The four of them started laughing extremely loudly before he suddenly stopped.

"You better not screw this up Slater. You will sneak out half way through my wedding. You go there do what you want and then kill her afterwards no excuses is that understood."

Heath answered respectfully "Yes Sir."

Wade carried on "Good. Gabriel and Jackson you are to guard the door in the church."

Wade suddenly stopped as he saw Randy walking towards them.

"Hello Wade. How is everything coming along?" Asked Randy

"Everything going well Mr Orton. I'm just counting down the minutes until I get to hold the beautiful Torrie Wilson as my wife." Lied Wade

Randy replied "Aww that's sweet. Well I just have a question to ask really. What is to happen to me and Ted now that Torrie is safe? Will we be asked to leave?"

Wade smiled and replied "No of course not. I have suggested to Torrie that you and Mr DiBiase are knighted."

"Thank you Wade that would be a great honour for the both of us." Randy replied before walking back down the stairs.

Wade smiled shaking his head he whispered "The four of us taking the Kingdom has been like taking candy from a baby."

The four of them continued laughing as they carried on with the preparations.

…...

"There it is John. There is Arnu and those church bells mean that there is a wedding about to happen not one that has already happened." Even quickly declared

John quickly ran to the top of the hill to see. "Thank you Evan. Right lets go."

Paul quickly held John back "You really think we are just going to be able to walk in there?"

John snapped "I don't care. They may be at the alter already."

Alberto and his friend Ricardo walked over and said "It is not your destiny to get yourself killed within seconds of storming the city."

John snapped again "You and your damn destiny."

Zack said "Yes John think about we have to be clever about this."

John was getting the feeling that he was outnumbered. He gave in and said "Ok so what do you propose we do?"

All of a sudden John saw Zack be thrown towards a tree. Evan tried to fight the large bold man but was swatted like a fly.

John went to pull out his sword but the man grabbed John by the throat.

The man bellowed "You were the one who killed my brother."

John struggled for breath but was able to reply "No I wasn't. Wade Barrett had your brother killed."

The large man let go of his grip a little bit. "How do I know your not lying?"

John still very short of breath "Because he killed three of my friends and he is going to marry the women I love just to get the crown."

The large man let go of John's throat. As John started to get his breath back he asked "Who is your brother Kane?"

Kane quickly snapped "How do you know my name?"

John answered "We met briefly in Pastore."

Kane replied in his deep intimidating voice "Oh right. Well my brother was Paul Wright."

John answered "Show. Your brother was show I am so sorry."

Kane snapped "Well you said you didn't kill him so what are you sorry for."

John quickly answered "Because it was my mission and he came with me."

Kane walked up and looked down at John "I want Barrett dead. I don't care who does it I just want him dead."

John nodded his head "Wade is going to get what's coming to him."

The two of them shook hands in agreement.

Evan whispered to Zack "Thank the lord we are not against him."

…..

The royal wedding was drawing ever closer. The church was ready, the banquet was ready. The groom was more than ready but the bride was never ready.

Torrie was standing as her new servants tended to her wedding dress.

The dress was gorgeous, long and white. The back of the dress was frilly was far along the back of her body. Along the arm were small diamond sequins. Below Torries cleavage was a trio of small gems. Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald. Every little stitch fitted Torrie perfectly although it was extremely tight around Torries abdomen and breasts.

"Some areas are a little tight."

"I'm sorry your majesty but this is how General Barrett requested it. We can loosen it if you wish." Replied one of the servants.

Torrie sighed and answered "No its ok. I am to be Wades wife I must respect his wishes."

The door opened and Torries two friends Maryse and Natalya came in. The were both wearing beautiful red bridesmaid dresses. Like Torries they had diamonds along the side. Natalya's dress was elegant and glamorous. Maryses was a little more flamboyant. Her shoulders we revealed and her breasts were virtually out there for all to see.

Torrie looked at them both and said "You both look beautiful and Maryse good to see you wore something."

Maryse answered "Hey you're getting you big moment. Im looking for something big of my own with Ted."

Torrie got down from the chair and hugged them both saying "I'm only joking Maryse I am so happy your both here. I love the three of you like sisters…..Hold on where is Eve?"

Natalya replied "We went to get her but there was a note on her bed saying she is sorry but she doesn't want to be at the wedding and you would know why."

Torrie quickly said "We have to go find her. I have to have Eve at my wedding."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Another one of the servants opened the door and said "It is time your majesty."

Torrie started to panic because of Eve not being there but Natalya held Torries shoulders calming her down and said "Eve will be fine. She will be at the banquet I am sure. This is your wedding day Torrie. Your marrying the man you love nothing should get in the way of that."

Torrie nodded her head in agreement but thought to her self….

"_Wade isn't the man I love. The man I love is probably somewhere being eaten by animals. From the moment I met that young handsome soldier John Cena he was all I thought about. Even through the bitching and arguing we did. That was all an act. That was just a mask. I was masking the way I felt because I was scared. Why couldn't I just tell him how I felt and I wouldn't be in this mess. Wade is a great man. He killed the man who killed my father, well the king and made me a queen. Wade loves me but is it fair that I don't love him back. But it was John, It was always John. I wish he was here. He would ride down below and climb up here. I would hold him to my bosom and tell him I love him and then we would ride off into the sunset. No kingdom, no fighting, No evil lords, no servants none of that. Just me and him, me and John, Torrie and John. Torrie and John. Torrie and John. Torrie and John._

Torrie was startled as Maryse tapped her shoulder. "Come on lets get you married."

Eve and Maryse picked up the train behind Torries dress and started walking to the church.

Wades Moment was just minutes away.

…...

Cody hid behind a cart as he saw lots of people heading into the church. He saw Ezekiel, Justin and Heath stood outside greeting the congregation.

"If I saw Ezekiel at the door I would turn around." Muttered Cody.

He quickly dived under the cart as a group of four soldiers approached.

He continued to mutter to himself "What am I doing? I should have just waited for John."

He then spotted Wade and Randy walking towards the church.

"Randy what are you doing? Please don't say Randy is one of them? I suppose that he hasn't worked it out."

Wade then handed Randy the rings. Cody heard Wade say "Take good care of those Randy they are royal rings."

Cody shouted in his head "RANDY IS THE BEST MAN. You have got to be kidding me."

Ted started to approach the church. Cody tried to get his attention but Cody wasn't going to get caught trying. Wade, Ted and Randy headed into the church.

Every time Cody tried to make his move more soldiers seemed to appear. He looked to the side and saw a group of women in elegant and exquisite dresses. He kept his eyes on them trying to see Eve.

He saw Torrie walking very slowly towards the church. Cody thought "It may be an evil wedding but Torrie looks stunning."

As Torrie walked round Cody saw Maryse and Natalya. He saw what Maryse was wearing and muttered "Wow ok I would love to see Ted's face when she walks in."

More bridesmaids came walking through. Cody looked at each of them up and down. As they procession started coming to an end he panicked.

"Where is Eve? This isn't good"

He kept trying to move from under the cart but soldiers were now stood there.

Cody had to just wait for his moment.

…

John and his group quickly started to climb down the hill. Zack and Evan struggled to keep up with John and Kane. Paul just walked his normal pace. Alberto and Ricardo were frantically trying to make sure they didn't lose any of their potions.

As they got to the bottom of the hill John slowed down. He motioned for everyone to get down as he spotted a group of soldiers outside the city gates.

Alberto and Ricardo started slowly sneaking in another direction when they saw the group of soldiers. They wanted no part of any fighting.

John said "Right there are seven of us and five of them we should do alright."

Paul tapped Johns shoulder. John turned around and saw that Alberto and Ricardo had disappeared.

"Oh that's just great. It is there destiny to be cowards obviously." John sarcastically said.

Kane bellowed "Come on I am getting very inpatient."

John continued to look down at the guards. They was armoured with swords and experience. All John had was his sword and a group of misfits.

John started to think "How am I going to get in there in time this is ridiculous."

…...

Wade looked on as Torrie walked down the isle. She was shaking in anticipation. She was still in love with John but her guilt was forcing her to go through with the wedding. She approached the alter and stood in front of Wade. Maryse lifted up the vale and stood behind Torrie.

The priest started to talk "We are gathered here today on this most majestic of occasion to celebrate the union of General Wade Barrett and Queen Torrie Wilson. If there is anyone here present who has any reason why these two should not be lawfully married speak now or forever hold your peace."

Wade looked around the congregation. He thought to himself "If anyone says a word then I will strike them where they stand."

Nobody spoke a word. Wade smiled and motioned for Heath to leave.

…...

John was still thinking what he could do. He looked over and saw Evan and Zack on top of a ledge on the other side. Kane had climbed down and was ready to attack. Evan and Zack jumped from the ledge onto the soldiers. The soldiers just through them to the ground.

One of the soldiers shouted "You stupid little boys." As the soldier turned around Kane kicked him straight in the head. John quickly scrambled down as Kane and John fought of the soldiers. Evan and Zack tried to help but kept getting swatted away. John and Kane started to get the upper hand but more soldiers were alerted and ran over to the gates.

….

Cody saw the soldiers quickly started to run over to the gates.

He said to himself "Here's Johnny"

He looked over to the church and spotted Heath Slater walking out the door. Cody slowly crawled out from under the cart. He was very cautiously started following Heath back into the castle.

…..

The priest continued "We will now proceed to the vows. May we start with you General?"

Wade looked around as he thought he heard commotion outside. He motioned for Ezekiel and Justin to go outside. And then began to speak….

"Torrie I never thought I would fall in love. I thought love was for the weak, for the venerable but then meeting you I was proved wrong. You have given me power, you have given me the feeling of love and I will always be in debt to you. I love you my queen."

The congregation clapped as Wade finished his vows. The priest asked Torrie to go next.

Torrie was still shaking but she spoke "I haven't prepared vows but all I need to say is this. I love you my King."

The congregation clapped again as Wade kissed Torrie on the forehead. He recited in his head "I am King. I am King. I am almost the King."

…..

Heath unlocked the door where Eve was locked in. He walked in shutting the door behind him.

"Hello Eve. I am afraid I have to kill you." Heath sinisterly said.

Eve started to try and scream but nobody could her.

Heath started circling her and playing with her long brown hair. "But don't worry your going to die happy. I am going to give you a good time first."

Heath started to untie Eve's arms so he could get to her clothes. She tired to slap him but her ankles were still tied to the chair.

As she kept swinging her arms Heath stood over her laughing. "Oh come on stop resisting you know you want me."

Eve wanted to scream but her neck was still tied to the chair. Heath used his sword to tear Eves top off. He took his sword and sliced down the material in Eves trousers. Eve was crying as her mouth and ankles were tied to her chair. She had been stripped to her lingerie.

Heath knelt down holding her wrists to the floor. He started to force his face onto Eve's bosoms. Eve tried struggling but Heath was too strong for her.

Heath sat on top of Eve and said "Now get ready for what's coming."

Eve closed her eyes then all of a sudden the weight had gone from on top of her. She opened her eyes and saw someone striking Heath with a wooden plank. Eve turned away as she saw blood trickle from the top of Heaths head.

Eve closed her eyes as she saw Heaths attacker stand up. She felt his hands as he untied her ankles and neck. Still with her eyes shut she took her knee and struck it straight into Heaths attackers' manhood.

Eve opened her eyes and shouted "Oh my Lord Cody."

Cody was on his knees and replied in a painful voice "I'm here to save you Eve."

Eve knelt down with him holding his face "I'm so sorry Cody I didn't know it was you I thought you were dead."

Cody held Eves face and said "It was close. John is at the gates dealing with the soldiers."

Eve shouted "John is alive?"

Cody replied "Yeah he is"

The two of them crawled over to the window to see what was happening.

Cody looked at Eve and said "Nice breasts by the way."

Eve softly slapped Cody and kissed him."

…...

Kane and John fought of soldier after soldier but more kept appearing. Paul, Zack and Evan tried to help but the numbers were getting too much.

John shouted "Someone needs to sneak in there and warn Torrie what is happening."

Kane didn't answer he was being chopped down by five soldiers. Evan and Zack tried to run towards the castle but more soldiers detained them.

Paul slowly tried sneaking around the side of the brawl. He managed to get through the gate. He started to go towards the castle as fast as he could. All of a sudden he ran into Ezekiel and Justin. Justin held Paul by both arms.

Kane had been taken to the ground by five soldiers. Evan and Zack were detained against the gate.

John continued to fight. He took out soldier after soldier. John wasn't going to give up.

Then out of nowhere John was struck across the head by Ezekiel Jackson with a spear. Twenty soldiers started to kick and punch John as he fell to the ground.

Ezekiel bellowed "The new King wants him alive."

As Johns eyes began to close he whispered "No new King."

…..

"I know pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

Wade passionately kissed Torrie and took her hand. They turned around to the congregation. The priest declared

"Ladies and gentlemen I give you the King and Queen of Arnuria."

End of Chapter 16

So the Wedding actually happened. Torrie has no idea what she has let herself in for.

Thank you for the great reviews glad people are liking the story.

Bye Bye

Matt


	17. He who laughs Last Laughs Loudest

A bit longer than my normal chapters. So I hope that doesn't put people off.

Also Lol. I have always wanted to do one of these bare with me Lol.

_The following chapter of Soldier of the Kingdom by Dashing Destiny contains violence and scenes of a sexual nature. _

Just as a warning to any of my younger readers Anyway Onward.

Chapter 17-He who laughs last laughs loudest.

"Cody we have to help them. Torrie is probably married now." cried Eve.

"If we try and help them we going to get caught as well. The best thing for us to do is try and help another way." Answered Cody.

Eve sarcastically replied "How do you expect us to do that? I am a small farm girl and you well you are just you."

Cody looked down and quietly replied "Gee thanks darling. I think Heath would have an argument on me being more than just me."

Eve walked back to Cody and softly pressed her lips against his. She pressed her cheek against his and whispered "I'm sorry Cody you are my hero."

Cody breathed a little and replied "Anytime."

Cody then declared "Right come on we have to find out where John and the others are."

Cody opened the door and looked to each side.

Eve pulled him back and said "Cody im in my underwear."

Cody looked Eve up and down smiling and answered "Its ok you look great."

As Cody went to turn away Eve said "CODY"

Cody sighed and replied "Fine I will find you some clothes."

…...

"Ladies and gentlemen I give you the King and Queen of Arnuria Wade and Torrie Barrett."

Wade and Torrie both entered the room to a standing applause. The room was elegant and sophisticated. Every detail was perfection. Each flower prepared to order. Every piece of the finest china individually picked out for the occasion. The crystal chandeliers glistened with the lighting.

As Torrie and Wade walked through a sea of people they were greeted with handshakes and curtseys. Torrie was overwhelmed. She had never had this type of attention so close to her.

They sat down at the head table looking out to the exquisite banquet that had been prepared. The servants brought in tray after tray of food. Torrie looked on as the stream of food kept on coming.

Wade took a hold of Torries hand and asked "Are you ok darling?"

Torrie kissed Wades hand and replied "Yes im fine. Its just I know five people in this room and they are all at this table. Not only that where are Ezekiel, Heath and Justin?"

Wade quickly replied "That's a good point my dear. I am going to find them I want them here."

Torrie replied "Ok see if you can find Eve as well."

Wade stood up to address his guests. The room immediately went silent.

"I would like to thank you all for being here on this most majestic day. As you can see your food is being brought to the table. I have a matter to attend to so when I, your King return you may begin your banquet."

Wade finished talking and walked out of the banquet area.

Ted leaned to Randy and said "Didn't take him long to get used to his title."

Wade walked outside the hall. He saw Ezekiel and Justin standing there.

"What the hell are you doing? This is my wedding day and there are three empty seats at my table." Snapped Wade

"Cena is alive" Replied Justin quietly

Wade shouted "WHAT?"

Justin raised the volume of his voice "John Cena is alive Wade. We have him in the dungeon."

Wades face turned to panic. He thought he had eliminated any threat to his kingdom but now the biggest threat of all was back.

Wade demanded "Take me to the dungeon."

Ezekiel answered "But Wade your wedding."

Wade demanded again "Take me to the dungeon now"

…...

Maryse and Natalya leaned over so they could talk to Torrie.

"Where did Wade go Tor?" Asked Natalya

"He had to go look for his men. I don't know what's keeping them" Answered Torrie

Maryse started to moan "Im hungry. I want to have dinner to get my strength so I can take Ted to one side and have to dessert.

"Maryse keep your desires to yourself." Torrie replied strongly.

Maryse sarcastically replied "Sorry your majesty. Im guessing your too upper class for that sort of talk now. There was a time where that's all you could think about too."

Torrie looked down at her soup. It was getting increasingly cold waiting for Wade.

Torrie stood up and declared "We will wait for the King no longer. Everybody start to eat you're meal."

One of the nobles stood up and said "The Kings orders were to wait."

Torrie replied "You have lived up to your title being noble and respecting the king's wishes but my word is above his understood."

Everyone agreed and started to eat after obeying the new Queen's order. The blushing bride was in attendance of her people, but the new king continued to be missing. What was more important than the beautiful wedding.

The light time, of a wedding after a dark time had fallen over the kingdom. Who knew, the darkness and evil was arising silently in the shadows. The beautiful bride, the Queen of Arunia could be in serious danger?

Torrie continued to look at her soup, her spoon dipped making a ripple.

"Torrie, you just got married and you're more important and precious beyond your dreams" Maryse reminded

"Yeah cheer up, the bride is suppose to be smiling" Natalya told.

Torrie sat there in her beautiful white lace, rhinestones wedding dress, she had her crown resting comfortably on top of her head. Her blonde hair lied comfortably on her shoulders, flowing down to her back.

The queen had dreamt of this day, the most special day in any girl's life. Her wedding day…and yet. Torrie didn't feel the beam of her heart in happiness. Sure she felt happy to be married to Wade but it wasn't her Happily Ever After.

Torrie looked at Maryse and Natalya. The New Queen replied. "Im sorry so much has changed. I have been forced to grow up very quickly. I found out I was the daughter of a King, was taken from my home, fell in love, found out the love of my life had died, become Queen and now I'm married." Torrie let a small smile on her face, but every bride should let her beauty of her smile shine.

Torrie, however did not.

Maryse and Natalya looked at Torrie in leaned in closer. "The love of your life is alive. You just married him."

Torrie shook her head as the smallest tear fell from her eyes.

It took Maryse and Natalya a few seconds to register exactly what Torrie meant. They gasped in shock, they knew Torrie had liked John..but never knew she had fallen truly and deeply in love with the fallen soldier.

Maryse whispered "Oh your majesty it was John wasn't it."

Torrie nodded her head in agreement and replied "It still is. I can't stop thinking about him."

Natalya quickly replied "Well you need to get him out of your mind because very soon your husband is going to take you to his bed. He is going to make you women and if you are not fully into him he will know and that will displease him."

Torrie answered confused "How do you possibly know that Nattie."

Natalya replied "Because I was married once. I was given to a young soldier as a gift. He took me to his bed but I wasn't ready. He still made love to me but it wasn't in the way he wanted. He struck me and beat me for displeasing him. My Uncle Bret found out and killed him and beat my father for putting me through it. That's why I live with my uncle."

Torrie hugged Natalya and said "Im sorry Nattie. I didn't mean to make you bring that up."

Natalya replied "Its ok Tor you didn't know."

The two of them watched as Maryse kept teasing Ted down the table.

"Oh just go and do it Maryse. Want you out of here before the servants bring in the spotted dick." Ordered Torrie

Natalya laughed and said "Yeah if she heard that she would pass out."

Maryse stood up and hugged them both saying "Thanks girls I love you."

She walked down behind the head table to where Ted was sat. She placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned down to whisper in his ear. Ted felt her breath on his neck.

Maryse whispered "Please excuse me. Oh and excuse yourself."

Ted watched Maryse strut away. Randy smiled at Ted as Ted started to shuffle on his chair.

Randy asked "Are you not going to follow her?"

Ted replied "Wouldn't really be fair. You're my best friend now Cody has gone don't want to ditch you."

Randy laughed and replied "Even though my new role as a Cody replacement isn't the most flattering, just go Ted."

Ted jumped up nearly knocking his table over. "Thanks Randy" He ran out of the door following Maryse.

….

High up in the castle, where a wedding was taken place. Fallen soldier, John Cena had his head down, breathing every time his heart beat again. John Cena was unconscious, after being attacked and ambushed yet again.

His mission once again had been threatened, again he was knocked out. Ever since John was given a mission from the dying former King, Shawn Michaels….he's found nothing but trouble. He had so much trouble and heartbreak. Having to deal with losing friends, and almost lost his own life being killed by Wade Barrett.

The only thing light in John's life of a mission was the love he had found in Torrie. One of the reasons why he kept on fighting, to save and protect her. He would die, take his last breath if it meant Torrie could live on.

John Cena's strong heart started to beat faster, his frame kept rising rapidly. John started to awake from his unconscious state. John's head slightly lifted, his eyes rose open before they shut once again. John fluttered his eyes open, fully coming around. He lifted his head up, and moaned softly feeling the rush of pain through his head.

He muttered "I have a headache."

John's eyes focused, he saw the dark walls, the bars. He knew he was in some sort of dungeon. John tried to move away but he felt a sudden pain in his wrist. John saw he was chained to the wall.

John thought to himself "What have I got myself into now? God…if King Shawn could see me now…he would be so disappointed…" John mumbled to himself.

John started to struggle, but the chains tightened around his wrists. John moaned out in pain, he heard church bells in the distant. He didn't know if he was dreaming or if the echoes were real. It made him think of Torrie, he had to do something now!

John heard the dungeon door begin to open. Large footsteps begun to echo around the Dungeon.

Wade approached the dungeon with Justin and Ezekiel either side of him. He walked down the centre making sure his presence was felt and heard all around.

There were cells each side with a walkway down the middle. Wade ignored the other people in the cells and headed straight to the cell right near the other end of the room.

The guard let Wade in.

John tried struggling seeing the man that had almost killed him, and had his blushing princess. Wade stepped in, seeing the soldier chained to the wall. He kept struggling, while the ice blue shade in John's eyes, directed at the New King.

Wade started to circle around John while Cena stared a hole right through him. Never did soldier John Cena like him. He always had his doubts about the general, he knew Wade had something deeper…he knew it was dark and evil.

Wade could see John beaming a glare. While the King was looking at the last threat he had….John Cena. The biggest threat. The soldier that actually owned Torrie's lovable heart and the same soldier, King Shawn gave the mission to in the first place.

Wade was not going to lose everything, he had worked to damn hard for many years to get the crown. Nothing will stop him. Not a lost princess, a soldier…Nothing!

Wade glanced at John before a sinister tone came from his lips "What am I going to do with you? You simply won't die."

John sarcastically replied "The Gods must favour me."

Wade answered "Yes they must. Shouldn't you be kneeling?"

Wade took his knee and struck John in the stomach.

As John fell to his knees Wade took a hold of Johns face and shouted "You kneel when you are in the presence of a King boy." John felt the roughness grip of Barrett on his chin. He moved away, standing strong and defiant even though he was at the mercy of Barrett.

John stood up and snapped "The only thing I am in the presence of is a worthless, gutless, spineless, pathetic excuse for a man."

Wade laughed and answered "Im the pathetic excuse for a man. Im the one who succeeded with my mission and not you."

Wade walked to the corner and picked up a small wooden plank. He continued to circle around John before talking again.

"You have been named." With one swift movement Wade hit John across the back.

"You have been shamed" Wade took the plank and struck John in the back of the legs causing him to fall down again.

"You have been found wanting" Wade hit John across the back of the head again before walking back in front of Cena. John's head lowered down after the pain had weakened him.

"You're not a King I am." Wade swung the plank and struck John in the chest.

"And now you are going to Die." Shouted Wade as he dropped the plank and pulled out his sword.

Wade took his sword and held it John's throat ready to slice John's neck open.

Wade hesitated as he heard a sound that confused him.

John looked into Wades eyes and started laughing.

Wade snapped "Your about to die Cena"

That comment made John laugh even louder. Everybody in the dungeon has heard Wade and John talking. They were just as confused as Wade was.

Wade snapped again "You're going to burn in hell Cena"

John's laughter was getting louder with each and every word Wade spoke. The other prisoners all started to laugh as well. The whole dungeon had broken out into laughter.

Wade aggressively took a hold of Johns chin and shouted "What are you laughing at?"

John continued to laugh but replied "A wise man once told me death laughs at us all. All a man can do is laugh back.

Wades face had gone red with anger. He threw his sword across the room. Before punching John in the stomach again.

Wade shouted "You know what Im going to make you suffer. You're not going anywhere."

John just laughed and laughed. Wade was seething with anger. Suddenly Wade stopped still.

He turned around and said "I will kill you soon John but first I have to go to my wife."

John's laughter faded, the dark walls fell in silence. John's spirit broke, his heart pierced when he heard Wade had married Torrie. Wade walked back over to the silent John Cena.

"Oh look at that, not so funny now is it?" Wade slapped John across the face with his gloved hand.

John turned his head away, before he turned back. His blue eyes were glaring a fire. "I will kill you" John warned. "You even dare touch…Torrie I swear to god…" he defiantly added.

"You'll do what exactly?" Wade challenged.

"You failed! Cena!"

Wade came closer, making sure John could hear loud and clear. He enjoyed seeing the blue ice in John's eyes. "I'm going to leave now, make love to love of your life. Take advantage of her sorrow and vuneralbity that she thinks I almighty hero is dead!" Wade snapped evilly in John's face.

John pulled on the chains, not even yelping out with the pain. He was seething with rage over what Wade had said.

"I'm going to make it rough, unpleasant for her. I'll do whatever I want. Run my fingers down that golden blonde hair of hers. Kiss those lips red as rose…."

John closed his eyes tightly, breathing in softly but deeply over Wade's words. "No.." his lips muttered.

"She won't defy me, every wife respect their new husband's wishes. I have ravished, taken advantage of her listened to her moan, like a whore. Then I'll come back, let you smell the essence of her, let you feel it…until you die with a broken spirit and then I will kill you, and rule this kingdom!"

John clenched his teeth together, in his closed mouth. "You…will not live to rule as King"

Wade glanced at John, seeing him still strong, defiant as ever. The New King just stared at Cena before he laughed. John yelled out in rage, trying to use every bit of strength to get away watching Wade leave the cell.

. He stopped still as Wade came back through the door and said…..

"He who laughs last laughs loudest."

…...

Cody continued sneaking around the palace. Every so often he would have to hide as soldiers and Wade's guards would walk towards him. Cody knew what he was doing.

He thought "Im risking my eyes just so Eve doesn't have to walk around naked."

Cody suddenly stopped as he thought of his beautiful girlfriend waiting in that room for him. He slapped himself across the face and said "Snap out of it Cody."

He carried down a bit further and quickly hid. He saw the banquet area. As he looked through he spotted Torrie at the table and Randy down the far end. He was about to go in but saw a group of six guards stood by the door. He quickly walked further down the corridor and round the corner.

He stood next to a door making sure none of them were following him. All of a sudden he heard noises coming from the room behind the door where he was stood.

"Oh Yes"

"Oh baby that feels good"

"Don't talk just fuck me quietly"

Cody started quietly laugh and thought. "Well somebody did well out of this wedding."

"Oh Yes. More. More. More.

"Oh yes you like that baby."

"Stop talking and fuck me harder Teddy."

Cody almost fell over. He thought "Is that my Ted?"

"Oh Maryse your body feels so good."

Cody smiled and said "It is Ted."

He opened door really fast. Ted and Maryse rolled of the desk they were on.

Cody didn't say anything, just stood there and shut the door.

Maryse snapped "I told you to lock the door."

Ted replied "Im sorry. I heard the door shut so I think we scared them off."

Maryse giggled and replied "Now where were we."

Ted took Maryse by her waist and picked her up and pulled her towards him. He stood up with her legs wrapped around him.

As he looked up he saw Cody stood there.

"CODY." He dropped Maryse on the desk and scrambled around to Cody.

Cody held his hand in front of Ted "First pull your pants up then you can give me a hug."

Ted pulled his trousers up and hugged Cody tightly. "I thought you were dead."

Cody replied "Yeah pretty close. Hey Maryse."

Maryse answered "Hi Cody. I would have been a lot happier to see you if you hadn't interrupted….. Good to see you Cody."

Cody answered "Good to see you too. Loving what I am seeing too."

Maryse looked down and quickly pulled her dress over her legs and chest.

Ted said "Right we better go back to wedding. Everybody will be happy to see you."

Cody shook his head and answered "Not everybody. Wade won't be happy to see me."

Maryse finished getting her dress back on and asked "Why not?"

Cody replied "Because he ordered me killed. He ordered Adam, Chris and Show killed and tried to kill John."

Ted butted in "Hold on tried to kill John?"

Cody answered "Yes. Oh yeah forgot to mention that John is alive."

Maryse went to shout but Ted quickly covered her mouth. He let go and she said "We have to tell Torrie."

Cody sarcastically said "Well that's the plan. Pass me those clothes down there."

Maryse snapped "There mine."

Cody answered "What do you need them for?"

She answered "Well in case the dress got messy or ripped oh never mind."

Cody said "Thank you and picked them up."

The three of them went back to the banquet area.

…..

Wade and his men walked back into the banquet area.

He stood in the middle of the room and declared "I have had enough of this rubbish. I want to spend the rest of this magnificent day with my wife and Queen. If she wishes to spend it with me."

Torrie stood up and said "Come carry me dearest husband."

Wade walked up to the head table and picked Torrie up. As Wade began to carry her Natalya whispered "Good luck. Wade carried Torrie out of the banquet room.

Ezekiel and Justin followed behind and slammed the door. Only Randy and Natalya were left at the head table. Randy stood up and said "Everybody can carry on now."

Natalya got up and walked down to sit with Randy. "This table has decreased since we started eating."

Randy smiled and replied "This group has decreased dramatically overall recently."

All of a sudden Randy and Natalya were startled by Ted, Cody and Maryse running in.

Randy shouted "What an earth is the rush. This is a wed…."

He looked along the line of three confused. He shouted "CODY"

Cody sarcastically replied "Yes Im back I know Im great. Where's Torrie?"

Natalya replied "She has gone for her wedding night. What's going on?"

Maryse answered "Johns alive. Wade had Show, Chris, and Adam killed and tried to have Cody killed and Wade himself tried to kill John."

Randy stood up and ran round the table. "Where is John now?"

Cody replied "He is locked up in the dungeon with some more men."

Randy declared "We have to get him free. Ted and Cody with me. Girls you have to save Torrie."

Cody chucked Natalya the bundle of clothes saying "Go to room 365. Give them to Eve and she can help you."

Randy said "Why does she need clothes?"

Ted and Randy smiled at Cody before Cody snapped "Focus people."

Some of the guards approached them and said "Lord Orton is there a problem."

Randy hesitated for a bit then replied "Yes there is. This man was causing disturbance. I wish to take him to the dungeons tie him up."

Cody had a look of fear across his face. He wasn't sure what Randy was doing but tried to struggle to go along with it.

"We will take him there now my lord."

Randy quickly replied "No that won't be necessary. General DiBiase and I will take him there."

Ted and Randy took a hold of each of Cody's arms and escorted him as if he were a prisoner."

The girls followed as Ted and Randy escorted Cody out of the banquet hall.

Cody whispered "Lord Orton, General DiBiase. Wade attempts to have me murdered and you two get a title."

Randy whispered back "Well we were obviously too stupid to realise what was happening unlike you."

Cody whispered back "Yes your both are pretty stupid."

They got out the hall. Randy checked for Ezekiel and Justin.

Randy said "Right girls go find Eve and go and warn Torrie. We will get John out. Cody your still the bait."

Cody sarcastically answered "Gee great."

…

Wade continued to walk up the stairs, holding Torrie in his arms. He Didn't know how much more he could take, who knew this part would be so exhausted.

Torrie kept her hand behind his neck, feeling the race in his body. "Wade, you can put me down if you're tired"

Wade replied "No darling you are my wife want to carry you." Torrie sighed resting her head on his shoulder.

They got the room and Wade motioned for Justin to open the door. Wade carried Torrie through and Justin and Ezekiel shut the doors behind them.

Wade gently placed Torrie down onto the bed and stood back up to get rid of the pain in his back.

Torrie smiled as she sat on the tidy, decorated in rose petals bed "Thank you my loving husband." Torrie told smiling.

Wade offered her a smile back, slowly stretching his back.

"Wade, are you okay to…go through with the night?" Torrie asked, a little part of her was hoping, he had been hurt and she didn't have to go through with this.

"No, no" Wade quickly told. Torrie blinked at his quick reply. "I want..to be with my beautiful queen, that I can't wait to live and die with" Wade added. Of course he didn't want to wait….he'll do this if it caused, agonizing pain.

Torrie looked at Wade before she smiled on. She braced in a soft breath, it was all her act. Acting like a blushing bride, beaming with the fact she can be with her new husband.

In reality she was petrified. She had dealt with so much change so much upheaval and now she was married and was going to lose her virginity to a man she didn't truly love.

Torrie always dreamt, her first love…would be to someone she truly loved and devoted so it did not feel right.

"So here we are" Torrie spoke. Wade glanced at Torrie, he could see the nerves in Torrie. He did not care if she was nervous, he was going to get his last reward….even if, his bride is shaking with fear.

Wade took his boots off and sat down on the bed. Torrie sat behind him, with her beautiful white dress flowing on the bed still attached her body.

"Here we are finally" Wade turned back, he looked at Torrie. Wade pressed his lips onto Torrie's lips as they shared a loving kiss. Torrie's heart didn't settle she knew exactly what was coming….and the poor girl was getting nervous by the second.

"I love you my Queen. We will rule for years to come." Wade softly spoke, brushing her hair back softly. He saw the zip on the back of her wedding dress visible.

Wade leaned closer, placing his arms around the bride. The innocent, young queen did all she could and kiss back. Her heart was racing almost out of her chest.

"Why is you're heart beating so much? I can hear it here" Wade asked.

Torrie's lips drew with a gasp, thinking of what Natalya had told her before. . She tried to breath slowly slowing her heart rate down.

Torrie stared at Wade, seeing the faded frustration in her face so she had to lie.

"It's because your touch is so warm. Have never felt warmth like that before."

Wade slowly put his hand on her cheek, as he kissed her lips once again. Torrie felt the kiss deepen in seconds. Torrie wrapped her arms around Wade's neck, bringing herself closer…the kissing was not a problem, what came after…had Torrie's heart on a arrow being thrown by a archer. Full speed.

Torrie felt the zip of her wedding dress moving, in seconds. The dress was unzip. Wade kissed her neck softly while moving the straps of her wedding dress showing the white chiffon and lace material of a corset.

"How many layers" Wade attempted to joke, calming down Torrie. When really, he just wanted to make love to her and get his crown. He had come so close…so now he is obsessed.

Torrie continued to kiss Wade, before she moaned softly in pleasure feeling the lips of Wade on her neck. His fingers moved to her hair, running through. He removed the dress sliding it off Torrie's body, leaving nothing but the lace corset on, still covering Torrie's body but her legs and shoulders.

Torrie shut her eyes, her heart mourned for John. She wished to god he was the one that was kissing her, making love to her….she wished to god, that she didn't have to go through with this.

Torrie would even take a ambush on the kingdom to stop this from happening, nothing seemed to be working. Wade was in full swung of achieving exactly what he wants.

Torrie felt Wade lied her down on the bed, her head hit the pillows. He removed his upper clothes, exposing his chest. Torrie let out a small smile but her nerves were bouncing making her breath become heavier.

She started to feel hot, sweaty. She never even came close to this feeling before. It was starting to really panic, and hurt her. Wade leaned down, to kiss Torrie's lips. Her head jilted up catching his kiss, doing all she can to kiss back.

Torrie felt her legs twitching, and moving slightly. Wade's lips kissed softly down her chest. Torrie felt herself short of breath but it wasn't because she felt breathless…it was because she felt sick.

"Wade" she muttered with her back lying on the bed. Wade continued to kiss her, before his fingers started moving towards the lace up corset.

As he continued he whispered in her ear "Will I make a good King?" Torrie lied underneath on the bed, with hovering over her body, no man has even came close to touching her like this….

Torrie bit her lip gently, before she shook silently in fear. "You will make legendry King." Torrie spoke, trying to keep calm and continue to satisfy her husband.

Torrie felt Wade's lips meet her neck, having his hands either side of her while she lied there underneath on the bed. Torrie knew it was only a matter of time before the corset dress comes off.

"I will be a legendry King. I will be remembered and feared for many years to come." Wade told.

Torrie felt a cold shiver knowing Wade was seconds away from removing her corset.

He spoke again sliding his fingers up the right side of her body where the white dress lied, the only bit of clothing she had left "You have magnificent form Torrie. You are fit to be taken by a King."

Torrie nervously answered lying down "And you are fit to be taken by a Queen."

Torrie felt powerless, she saw Wade's fingers slowly removing the ties of her corset. She felt terrified, her heart was racing so much, that she could feel it almost beating out of her chest. She didn't like this at all.

She started to moan in a petrified but nervous voice "Oh Yes" as Wade moved his hands between her legs.

Wade continued to untie the corse "Yes what."

Torrie moaned softly feeling the corset loosen she was almost there "Yes Wade."

Wade heard Torrie's call his name, he crashed his hand on the bed near her head. "NO YES KING!" he bellowed at Torrie.

Torrie heard the bark from her husband, she used her free hand to push Wade from her body. Wade leaned back down thinking she was changing something, wanting to be on top. Torrie pushed him away again and almost made him fall off the bed.

"No!" Torrie screamed out, she sat up on the bed and tied up the corset ties.

Wade looked at Torrie, his eyes darkened secretly "What are you doing Torrie?"

The bride kneeled on the bed before she climbed off the bed. She grabbed the corset and tied it up. "I'm sorry I don't mean to displease you…but It's not right"

Wade's head titled "Excuse me"

"It's not," Torrie repeated while she put on a white gown, with chiffon sleeves to go over her corset, with rhinestones on the silk material. Wade surely didn't like Torrie had re clothed herself.

Wade groaned out loud as he got himself dressed, this little hurdle…is not what he wanted. "What's wrong ?" he asked, trying to say he was interested.

"You were more interested in me calling you King, than anything else. It wasn't magical making love"

Wade rolled his eyes at Torrie's remark "Oh I'm sorry would you like me to order some white doves to sing in here for you?"

Torrie looked at Wade at his sudden change of attitude. "No it's not the scene, it's you. You're different" Torrie spoke.

Wade rolled his eyes once again in annoyance, he wanted to be making love right now and then have his crown, rule this kingdom.

"Im sorry I thought it was all farm girls' fantasy to sleep with a King."

Torrie turned her eyes away from the balcony, narrowing her eyes at Wade.

"Well it wasn't mine." She snapped.

"Let me tell you something Wade, I am the queen of this Kingdom and the only reason you are the King is because I have given you that right" Torrie strongly spoke. Sure didn't make Wade feel any better.

He just snapped back "It's our wedding night," he pretended to sigh. "Why are we arguing?"

"Because it's supposed to be special, not about you becoming King" Torrie spoke.

Wade sighed as he walked over placing his hands in Torrie's "Darling I'm sorry, look I'll do everything I can to please my beautiful queen. I won't…say King…once" he gritted.

Wade led Torrie back to the bed, she lied down and he kissed her again. This time, Torrie turned her head away. "No, I can't"

Wade felt like strangling the life out of this blonde girl in front of him.

Wade kicked over a chair and snapped "Oh Nice."

"I'm sorry my mind is elsewhere"

"Exactly what a husband needs to hear, trying to make love and you're bride is thinking of something else"

"Someone" Torrie muttered softly.

Wade turned around to face Torrie. "What?

Torrie took a breath and replied "What if John didn't die?" Torrie's eyes shone hopeful that her soldier was still alive.

Wades eyes turned a blood red. Torries five words could be very dangerous for him.

"Torrie" he let his anger hide. "Darling…"

"I mean what if he's hurt….I think we should get everyone to look" Torrie told, while the emotion started to break in her voice.

Wade stood up and walked to Torrie. He put on a sad face to give the impression that he felt genuinely sorry.

He spoke "I didn't want to tell you this because it would only upset you further." he pulled Torrie from the bed, and held onto her hands.

"John died with one wish, I held him okay. We were ambushed, and I held him in my arms and he was dying, his heart was slowly down the only thing he said.

Torrie's eyes close, letting out a tear falling on her cheek.

"He tried to fight it to save the mission but he was hurt too badly. His last breath he said something, vowed me to do"

"What was that?"

Wade looked into her eyes "No matter what happens you must love and take care of the princess for me." Wade told softly. Torrie's head lowered until she had the flash of a memory, John promising never to call Torrie a princess

Torrie drew away from the awaiting kiss. "John would never call me that" she said.

Wade's grin faded, he glanced at Torrie. He could see the walls he had created coming crashing down.

"What?"

"John would never call me that, he wouldn't…he knew I hated it. Even if he was dying on his last breath, he would not say princess"

Wade rubbed his temple, thinking of something to say "Torrie…I…."

Torrie stepped away from the bed, still in her white beautiful gown. Definitely they were not making love now.

"What's going on Wade?" Torrie repeated as she stood there, looking at her newfound husband. Someone she felt right now. She had uncovered, and found exactly what lied in his true colours.

Wade closed his eyes just briefly. After all his work and all his scheming could one slip of the tongue cost him everything?"

…...

Ted and Randy walked with Cody still as their prisoner.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Said Cody is a nervous voice.

"Yes it will work Cody quite your complaining." Said Randy in a stern voice.

As they approached the dungeons two guards came over to them.

"Lord Orton. We were not expecting to see you."

Randy replied "Yes this man was causing trouble at the wedding of my good friend Torrie Wilson."

"Ok my Lord we will take him and lock him away."

Randy quickly answered "No. Wade is with the Queen and his men are in the castle making sure there is no more trouble. That leaves me in charge down here and I want to lock him away. You two stay out here with General DiBiase."

The guards agreed and handed Randy the Keys. The escorted them to the door and let Randy inside. Randy waited to make sure that the door was shut and the guards weren't inside.

Randy took the main cell key before he freed Cody. He told Cody to free the rest of the prisoners as he went down to the main cell.

John heard the footsteps as he was contained in the cell.

John watched as the cell door opened. John looked on in disbelief as Randy appeared. Randy ran over and hugged John.

"John my friend I thought you were dead." Said Randy as he hugged John.

"Pretty close Randy get me out of here." Replied John in a stern voice.

Randy started to unlock John and said "The girls have gone to try and warn Torrie and Cody is freeing everyone else."

John sarcastically replied "Nice of Cody to show up again."

John was free. Randy and John both ran to the other cells. Evan, Zack, Cody, Paul and Kane were waiting for them.

John said "Right here's the plan. Evan, Zack, and Kane you three divert the guard's attention while me, Paul, Randy and Cody head inside the castle.

They all agreed and headed to the door. Evan, Zack and Kane ran out and started to fight with the guards. Ted started to assist them and took the fight further away from the door.

Cody, Paul, Randy and John sneaked out the door and towards the palace.

…...

The girls found the room where Cody told them Eve was.

As the opened the door Eve said "Cody you took your time."

When she saw it was Natalya and Maryse she run over and hugged them.

"Oh thank the lord you two are ok." She said

Maryse handed Eve the bundle of clothes and said "Why are you in your underwear?"

Eve went silent then quietly said "Wade attacked me tied me up and then Heath tried to rape and kill me."

Natalya and Maryse both put there hands over their mouths in shock.

As Eve was getting dressed Natalya asked "Oh no where is Heath now."

Eve pulled a chair and revealed the bloody body of Heath Slater.

Eve then said "Cody saved me."

Natalya replied "Good we have to find Torrie. The guys are setting John free."

The girls snuck out of the room. They went to sneak upstairs but saw a group of guards stood by the door. Eve then saw John and the guys crouched down by a cart. Eve whispered something to the girls. The three of then headed towards the guards.

John and the others watched as the girls got the guards attention.

"Hey soldier don't you look handsome." Said Natalya to one of them

"Ooh that's a nice uniform. I wonder what your like with it off." Said Maryse to another

Eve walked towards the other and wrapped her arms and legs around him. She said "Now surely now Wade and his wife are on there wedding night he wont no if you take a break."

She put her head over the side of the soldiers shoulder. She looked over at Cody and mouthed silently "I love you."

Cody mouthed back "I love you too."

The guys watched as the girls led the three guards away from the door.

They ran through the door. John felt a small smile on his face, he was ever so close to seeing Torrie once again.

…

"Wade I said what's going on." Torrie spoke with a firm voice.

Wade nervously replied "Im sorry it must have been a slip of the tongue. He said Torrie."

She didn't accept, she snapped "No you're lying Wade. I want to know what's going on." Torrie ordered from her new king.

Wade spoke again "Torrie this is our wedding night. We don't have to this."

Torrie had heard enough. She threw here glass of wine across the room and shouted "WADE WHAT ARE YOU HIDING."

Wade couldn't hold back any longer. He stormed up to her and grabbed her by the throat. "Torrie please don't push me anymore let it drop. For your own good let it drop."

Torries heart continued to race. She tried to take any little breath she could but still defiantly answered "Well forget my own good Barrett. Tell me now."

Wade glanced at Torrie holding her by the throat. He could see the same fight in Torrie's eyes, he saw lied in John's. He groaned, throwing Torrie to the ground below. Her legs, ankles were covered by the long white gown she had on.

Wade lowered his eyes down. "You…really are just like him aren't you?" Torrie looked up from the floor. She got back to her feet, and pushed Wade. The King harshly grabbed her and backed Torrie against the wall.

Torrie yelped out in pain, when her head hit the wall "What did you do?" Torrie screamed.

"What's so funnY?" Torrie asked seeing Wade laugh.

Wade looked at Torrie by the wall, he laughed on still "It's funny because you figured something out just those few hours late."

She wasn't as defiant as before. She was concerned. What was Wade going to tell her? Torrie remained against the wall, with Wade's dark eyes on her.

Wades expression changed. He took a flower pot and launched it across the room. "You Stupid bitch. Why couldn't you just stay silent and do what you're told?"

"What did you do?" Torrie repeated.

Wade then laughed again "It was me. I killed Cody, I killed Show, I killed Adam, I killed Chris, I killed Eve, and most importantly I killed John Cena."

The emotions began to rise in her eyes over the truth. Torrie's lips drew apart. The reason John was taken, because of Wade. The same man she had just married, had killed him.

"What did you do to him!" Torrie shouted.

Wade walked away and turned to face her. "You really want to know?"

"Yes" Torrie muttered in tears.

"I took that strength away from him, didn't take a sword, or a gun….all I did is give me this little potion, and he just died." Wade evilly told.

Torrie let a tear fall down from her eyes, staying by the wall. "Wade how could you?"

"John….I loved him….he supposed to be here! Not you! How could you!"

Wade laughed and answered "Because I don't care. All I wanted was to be King. I didn't care what I had to do to get there. My men are loyal but you notice there are only three of them I trust. Torrie I used you. You were perfect. Now I have my crown I have no use for you."

Torrie leaned on the wall before she saw the closed door. Torrie grabbed her white gown and tried to make a run for it.

"Where do you think you are going my wife?" Wade grabbed her wrist, bringing her back.

Torrie let out a whine before she got her hand free, she slapped Wade across the face. "You will never call me that again!" she screamed.

Torrie ran again, but Wade grabbed her blonde hair yanked her to the floor. He grabbed Torrie's shoulders, bringing her up to the wall once again.

As he grabbed her throat again he said "I have no use for you now except to give me a son and heir."

Torrie tried to scream but Wade put his hand over her mouth. Torrie muffled as a tear fell out of her eyes.

Torrie screamed silently, as her heart raced terrified. She knew she was in terrible danger. Did she really now what Wade was capable of? After all his sins, what else can he do?

…...

John and his men continued to run up the stairs. Two guards headed them off at the top of the stairs. Paul and Randy pulled out their swords and started to dual with them as Cody and John were able to get past.

Ezekiel and Justin heard the commotion. They started to run downstairs.

Cody and John continued to run "Why is Randy up here with you?"

John answered "Because I needed you with me Cody."

Cody smiled and said "Aww that's nice why is that."

All of a sudden they saw Ezekiel and Justin running down.

Cody shouted "Oh no. I swore I would never see him again."

John stopped and turned to Cody "You going to see him close up."

All of a sudden John picked Cody up in a press position.

Cody didn't struggle but in a scared voice he shouted "What the hell?"

As Ezekiel and Justin got closer John threw Cody at Ezekiel and Justin causing them to fall down the stairs.

Cody was a little dazed but he picked up a plant pot and hit Ezekiel across the head with it.

Randy and Paul's fight with the guards had moved up the stairs.

John continued to run up the stairs.

He shouted back "Thanks Cody."

…

Torrie closed her eyes feeling her back against the wall. Wade grabbed her arm, and threw her back onto the bed. Torrie screamed, resisting as much as she could. She tried struggling but Wade climbed up on top of her. He ripped the top white gown, exposing the corset once again.

Torrie's legs kicked, screaming. "No!" Torrie screamed pushing Wade off.

"Stop resisting!"

"No I will fight you until the day I die! I will never stop!" Torrie screamed.

"You will give me an heir"

Torrie drew up from the bed, flicking her blonde hair onto her back "To do that, you need to actually be a man to make an heir" Wade's eyes grew in fire, he whacked Torrie across the head making the bride fall back down on the bed.

Wade saw her head tilt softly, he leaned closer to the breathing blonde. "Now…" he kissed her lips.

"I've grown tired of you, I'll get another whore" Wade grabbed Torrie by her wrists, planting her into his lap. Wade pulled out the small bottle, clear blue bottle. He then grabbed the hurt Torrie.

Her body limply rose, Wade grabbed her chin, holding her mouth. Torrie muffled, resisting, moving her head to side to side so he couldn't do it. Wade grabbed open her mouth, parting her lips. He tipped the potion in, Torrie spat it out but he put his hand around her mouth at the last drop.

"Swallow it," Torrie had no choice but to swallow it.

Wade grabbed Torrie's wrist and slammed her back down to the bed. He pinned her shoulders to the bed. He then watched her lie there on the bed. Her hair was strewed on the pillows. Torrie's eyes fluttered closing, getting weaker by the second.

Wade smirked "One last kiss" he leaned forwards, kissed Torrie's lips. Once he didn't feel any resistance. He looked at the motionless Torrie on the bed. Her eyes were shut, and her chest had stopped rising showing no signs of life.

Wade looked closer, "That was fast" he mumbled. Torrie's eyes shot open she kicked Wade in the face with little strength she had left.

Torrie ran to the door, but Wade grabbed her ankle. Torrie kicked Wade straight in the family jewels. Wade groaned in pain, after his pride and joy had been affected.

"See…you make an heir…now" Torrie's breath was getting softer.

Torrie grabbed a handful of her gown, she got to the door but she stumbled. Her hand bent on her midsection. She could feel her heart rate slowly fading.

"I'm going to kill you!" Wade drew his sword holding Torrie by her back. He went to stab the sword into Torrie when his sword, hit someone's else.

"Oh come how many times have I got to kill you!" Wade screamed.

Torrie's eyes glanced, and saw John standing there. A faded smile went across her face, but her body was getting weaker, and weaker.

Wade glanced at John. "Oh you just don't give up. You can't win!"

"I told you, you'll be dead very soon" John swung his sword, knocking the sword out of Wade's hand.

Wade looked on with a sudden look of fear on his face. He grabbed his sword. He and John collided swords. Wade swung his sword, but John ducked and hit the metal sword with Wade's. John and Wade continued to fight, while a weak Torrie watched on in the background.

John backed Wade on a table, with the sword firmly near Wade's neck. Wade quickly moved, and kicked John in the knee, Cena reacted keeping his sword up. Wade and John continued to fight back and forth.

Wade threw John over the bed, "You can't win!" John dropped his sword, and speared Wade to the ground, he punched and kicked him.

John threw Wade over a table, and slammed into the metal on top. He grabbed Wade, punched him in the face.

"You will pay for everything you have done." John swung his sword, but he let his drop and just grabbed Wade, so the King can see the look in the soldier's eyes.

Blood started to fall from Wades face. Wade coughed up blood and said "You won't win John."

John hit him again and again until Wade could not cover up to defend himself. John picked up his sword and held it by Wade's neck.

Torrie watched on, her eyes were fluttering. All feeling was fading from her body. Torrie's head titled, moving around feeling dizzy. Torrie felt the slow pace of her heart rate. She knew something was terribly wrong…

John was about to strike Wade in the neck but Torrie's soft but pleading voice rang through.

"John…help" two words, her lips parted.

Torrie stood there, for a moment before she felt herself slip. John turned hearing the voice, his eyes watched in shock when the limb, love of his life Torrie fell down to the floor below.

There she laid, in the white beautiful gown, her limb hand on top of her midsection, lying on the silk gown, her hair on the ground. With her other hand on the ground.

She lied, the new queen-Sleeping Beauty.

John stood there suddenly frozen.

Wade stayed on the floor, he coughed out blood smirking six words.

"He who laughs last laughs loudest"

End of Chapter 17.

There We Go Hope People Like it.

Thank you all for the Lovely Reviews. Always Appreciated.

Thank you to Kelly for helping a great Deal with this chapter I uploaded it earlier and she read it and saw it made No sense. She helped me and re did a fair bulk for me. If it wasn't for her this chapter would have been a complete and utter mess.

Thank you Lady you are a Goddess

Bye Bye

Matt


	18. Love is the greatest potion

Chapter 18-Love is the greatest potion.

The strong-hearted soldier John Cena stood frozen to the spot. As he stood there he started to have flashbacks from all the recent events. His life had gone from mere obscurity to being the one of the most important in the beautiful kingdom of Arnuria. He remembered seeing the late great King Shaun Michaels and receiving his so important.

John was given the mission, one that he didn't give up. John Cena just an average soldier. No heritage no history just himself. Nothing could stop him. He did everything he possibly could; when he fell down he stood back up. He was loyal, devoted and determined to fight for the honour of the crown.

Torrie Wilson. The final hope for the kingdom who never knew just how much her destiny could affect the lives of so many. Her destiny that she never knew. That she wasn't even aware of.

At the beginning, he stood with her. They travelled together on an adventure. The laughed together. They cried together. The argued and fought but deep down there was always a connection, always something that set each of their hearts racing. Love comes out of nowhere. It is a power that can take down even the strongest.

John had been through everything, all the sets back. Almost being killed, finding himself laid out unconscious, chained to the wall. Having his strength being taken away, leaving him weakened.

All that didn't stop him. His love and determination drove him to the castle. His loyalty and devotion took him to the royal quarters. He was Torries knight, her saviour. He took down the evil and sadistic general Wade Barrett. John was under the belief that it was over. That Torrie and the kingdom was saved, but he just didn't know. The damage had already been done,

…..

The moment he saw Torrie fall to the ground, lying there helplessly. He knew he had been too late.

John's eyes grew with sorrow, his sword slowly lowered to his side. All he could see is Torrie lying on the ground.

Wade Barrett staggered to his feet holding his jaw wiping the blood from the bottom of his lip. An evil grin came across Wades face. He glanced at Torrie trying to see in what kind of state she was in. He knew the moment she took her last breath, the moment her heart took its last breath he would be King and no matter how strong and noble he was he couldn't touch him.

Wade started to loudly laugh saying "He who laughs last laughs last laughs loudest" I did it. Im going to be King. You may have won this battle but I have won the war."

John took in a deep breath, hearing the evil cackle behind him. John's fist clenched and he swung his body around, and punched Wade straight in the mouth. Wade fell back into the table, knocking down some cups and plates that were lying on the table.

John grabbed the arms of Barrett, and pointed the end of his sword into Wade's throat.

"Go on, do it. Strike me down and you will lose those last few moments that you have with the precious queen." Wade snapped.

John's eyes were pure ice, he had the rage of emotion boiling inside of him. The tears were reflecting through his eyes. He tightened his grip on Wade's hands so the King could not move.

Wade gulped feeling the point of the sword near this throat. "She's still alive, looks like you beautiful princess needs you, Cena"

John's eyes travelled quickly over the motionless blonde lying on the floor.

"So just what is more important to you John? Your hatred for me or your love for her." Wade played a smirk on his face.

John glanced at Wade, seeing the smirk on Barrett's face. He knew this decision would be very hard for John. Kill Wade, the destroy the evil that lies over the kingdom or save the love of his life.

"What will it be? Me or her….me or her. Me or her. Tick, tock" Wade laughed.

John breathed in deeply. He grabbed a hold of Barrett and threw him towards the table again. He quickly took a knife and stabbed it through the arm of Wade and into the table. Barrett shouted in agony as blood started to trickle down the table.

John quickly turned around from Wade, he ran over to Torrie. He immediately kneeled down before her. Torrie was lying on her side, completely still. Not a flicker of movement, no hope signs of life right now. She just laid there.

John gently grabbed her arm, turning her over. John's hand went underneath her waist lifting the motionless blonde from the ground into his arms.

Torrie's back lay on his knees. He kept her safe and protected, with his hand touching her arm so she couldn't slide back to the floor.

Torrie's head bent back over John's arm, her hair swung freely over the arm of the soldier that was holding her in his arms. Torrie's eyes were closed, her lips remained closed, and the only shine that reflected was from the golden blonde locks of her hair.

Torrie lay lifeless in John's arms. Her body was so limb, not much hope was on the horizon that she would survive. Torrie laid lifeless, her hair swung every time John shook her to try and wake her up. One of her arms draped across her midsection, with her inside of her palm hand lying on her stomach, while her other arm laid on the floor beside her motionless body.

It tore him apart, it hurt John in a way he had ever been hurt before. He felt pain and sorrow of heartbreak, for the first time in his life.

John used his hand to shake the shoulder of Torrie, but nothing worked. She just laid there in a white beautiful dress, lying in the arms of her soldier.

"Torrie, come on, wake up. Please, come on" he pleaded shaking her gently. The heartbreak of tears rose in his eyes. He felt the emotion piercing deep within him.

"Tor, please, I'm here. I'm right here please" John begged, he brought her closer lifting the limb arm of Torrie from the ground, lying loosely due to the movement from John, desperately trying to arise her.

Wade continued to try and struggle but the knife was deep into his flesh.

John continued to plead "Please don't die, please, not like this. Please, please come on" He shook her shoulder once more, but nothing happened. Torrie was unresponsive; she just lay motionless in John's embrace.

John had no clue what Wade had done. There was no blood, no bruises no inclination of what the evil King had done to her.

John gently touched her cheek with his hand, her natural beauty reflected. The shine was in her golden hair. She was a sleeping beauty.

"I need you, Torrie, don't die come on" John pleaded.

Torrie's arm fell back to the ground, no movement. Nothing.

John picked her wrist from the ground and brought Torrie closer. He leaned down, to hear the traces of breath

John honestly didn't know what to do? He couldn't lose Torrie. He just couldn't. This was his darkest nightmare.

The heartbreak reflected through his eyes, the emotion was bringing the tears to his eyes as he held Torrie in his strong arms. All the strength he had did not mean anything. Every bit of strength didn't help, all the strength and he couldn't save Torrie.

Torrie was slowly fading away before his eyes, and he couldn't do a damn thing to stop it.

John drew away from Torrie's forehead; he gently put his hand on Torrie's cheek so her head would be in place. John leaned down, and softly pressed a kiss on Torrie's lips, hoping to bring her back,

John softly kissed her again, as she laid his arms. He looked back at her, but her eyes remained closed.

John was slowly coming to the reality that he was losing Torrie. Most of all the faith was gone. All the hope faded away. John just brought Torrie closer, cradled her in his strong arms while she slowly started to slip away. Her chest rose softly once more, before it came to a still.

John closed his eyes tightly, more tears sprung out of his eyes while he cradled Torrie. John let out a soft cry, cradling her lifeless body. He had lost hope, John didn't want to believe it, but soon, very soon it could come a painful, heartbreaking reality.

The doors suddenly sprang open, the group all came in. immediately all the smiles faded, when they saw John kneeling on the ground holding Torrie. Eve, Maryse and Natalya all started to cry. Cody cradled Eve while she cried, along with Randy comforting Natalya and Maryse clinging on to Ted's chest.

Paul slowly drew closer, John lifted up his head while he kept hold of Torrie. "Paul. Do something….please, her heart…is…"

Paul bit his lip gently, with his own tears. "John, I'm sorry…there's nothing I can do…"

Paul glanced at Torrie; he put his finger on her neck to detect a pulse. He heard a faint one but there was nothing he could do. "I'm sorry…." he muttered.

"Paul! Save her! It's Shawn's daughter!"

"John, I can't… there's nothing I can do"

John gulped down the lump of in his throat, with the tears sparkling in his blue eyes. "No, please. Do something Paul. Please. I can't lose her; I love her so much please. You have to do something"

"I can't, she's already passed…" Paul put his hand on his mouth.

John shook his head, lowering down to Torrie's forehead. He let out a few more tears while cradling her as the faint signs of life, started to fade.

The door opened, Alberto Del Rio walked in with Ricardo hiding behind him.

"Oh look who decided to show up, when the battle is over" Cody spoke angry and upset while Eve buried her head in his chest.

John didn't bother looking up, he just tightened his grip around the limb Torrie. Feeling the limpness in her body just brought more tears to his eyes.

"I'm here, Torrie. You're not alone….you don't have to be scared. I'm here….you'll slip away peacefully, sweetheart you can rest in peace with your father. I'll always love you forever. I promise, I'll never forget you. I'll Always remember I swear" John muttered in tears.

Alberto walked closer, drawing near to John and the lifeless blonde. He knelt down, and touched Torrie's wrist. "May be too late, but" Alberto dipped his hand into his pocket. He opened the cap, and extended it to John.

John took the small white potion bottle. He parted Torrie's lips with some difficulty. Torrie's head bent back. Her life like a candle was flickering away.

John gently kept his hand at the back of her head, holding it in place.

"You must get two drops in" Alberto instructed.

Wade stopped moaning in agony. He saw Alberto come in and knew that only he had the antidote for the poison he had given Torrie. Alberto was the most skilled and talented sorcerer in the land. He was the most valued commodity for both evil and good of Arnuria. Wade was in a state of panic. His victory his Kingdom was hanging by a thread.

John tipped the bottle gently, but Torrie didn't swallow the potion. It trickled down her cheek. John held her head in place, and poured the potion in, doing all he can to keep the potion in her mouth.

"She's not swallowing the potion,"

"One flicker, all you need" Alberto closed Torrie's mouth, he drew her head forwards so the liquid would silently slip down her throat.

John leaned closer, placing a kiss on Torrie's lips. He drew away and nothing happened. John lowered his head down, losing hope that she would survive.

"Try again"

John raised his head, and placed another kiss onto Torrie's lips. The chest of Torrie suddenly started to rise silently. John drew away; he saw her breathing once more.

"Torrie" Spoke John as the first sign of hope rose in his noble eyes.

Torrie's head slightly moved in John's embrace. Her eyes remained closed, but her head was moving, and the rise in her chest shown there was hope.

"Tor, come on. Come back to us sweetheart" John whispered softly.

Torries eyes opened. She groggily whispered "John"

Wades evil eyelids opened and closed. Even though Torries voice was almost silent he heard it. He opened his eyes and looked up to the sky. Wade gritted his teeth as he pulled the knife from his arm. No one was watching him. They were all surrounding Torrie and John. Blood continued to pour from his arm. He staggered away. Ezekiel and Justin went to talk but Wade motioned them to stay silent. Wade took one final look back and whispered.

"I will never forget."

Torrie lay on John's knees; her eyes flickered coming back to life. Her legs made more movement, rising up slowly curling on the ground. Torrie's chest rose softly as the breath slipped through her lips.

Once her vision became normal, she saw John Cena before her very eyes.

"John, you're alive"

Torrie's smile faded. "Wait…are we both dead? Is this heaven?"

John chuckled slightly, keeping her safe. "No"

"You're alive?"

John let out his own bright smile, in hope. "So are you, Torrie"

Torrie's smile faded, while she started to come back to normal. "I thought I lost you" Torrie spoke.

"Thought I lost you too"

Torrie's eyes flickered. "For a moment there, I think you did" John nodded while he brought Torrie closer, so he could embrace her. His heart fluttered with happiness when he felt Torrie's arm go around the back of his neck, accepting his embrace.

"I love you Torrie" He told, looking in her sparkling eyes.

Torrie smiled brightly, "I love you too John,"

….

Torrie was beginning to regain more focus. All her attention was on John. She had no interest or knowledge of who else was in the room. All she wanted to do was stare into the eyes of her love John Cena.

Suddenly she heard the sound of another familiar voice.

"Is there anything you don't have in that bag Alberto?" Sarcastically said Cody

"I believe it was our Queens destiny to live." Replied the Mexican Alberto

Torrie spoke a little louder "Alberto who is Alberto?"

John continued holding Torrie close to him and replied "Alberto is the guy who just saved your life."

Torrie answered "I heard Cody. Who else is hear?"

"Natalya"

"Ted"

"Maryse"

"Randy"

"Cody's twin brother."

Torrie answered "Shut up Cody."

John smiled knowing that Torrie was getting her senses back.

Torrie started clinging a bit tighter "Oh no. Where is Eve?"

Eve slowly stepped towards Torrie. She knelt down behind Torrie and tapped on her shoulder.

"Hello girl"

Torrie turned around still holding onto John's left hand. She had a huge smile across her face as she saw her best friends smiling eyes looking at her."

Torrie hugged Eve with her free hand and said "Im so glad your ok."

Eve answered "Im glad your ok you almost died. You're like a sister to me."

Torrie smiled and beginning to laugh said "Were doing well. We both thought the love of our lives were dead and now there not."

Suddenly the laughter stopped another cold shiver went through Torries body.

"Where's Wade?"

John held tightly to Torries hand as he could feel the fear flowing through her soul.

"Wade can't harm you anymore." Softly said John

Torrie continued to shake with fear "I said where is he?"

John kissed Torrie on the forehead trying to make her more at ease. "He is over there with a knife through his arm."

Randy looked back before replying "I don't mean to alarm people but Wade is gone."

John motioned for everyone to move so he could see. He wasn't going to let go of Torrie for another second but Wade being alive was not good in the slightest.

John shouted "Randy, Ted, and Cody follow the trail of blood."

Torrie started to cry with fear. "No he is evil. I will stop at nothing."

After a while Randy and the other two came back in.

John said "Did you find him?"

Randy replied "We followed the blood and started to hear running. We kept running to the back of the castle. We heard a splash and ran towards the balcony where the blood stopped. The water had blood in but we watched and watched but no one appeared from the water. Then we saw the royal ring appear floating on top of the water. He must be dead John."

"How can you be sure?" Snapped John still tightly holding onto a scared and frightened Torrie."

Cody walked away from Ted and Randy to be with Eve.

Ted replied "Because he couldn't have survived that fall."

John shouted "That's all you're going on. He couldn't survive a fall."

Paul walked into the room and whispered in John's ear "I stayed watching for a bit longer Wade didn't come back up or appear on the other side. He isn't alive I cannot be sure but it's unlikely he is alive."

John suddenly got surprised as Torrie struggled to her feet.

"John I will never feel safe again not knowing for certain whether Wade is alive or not." Said Torrie shaking to her core.

Randy tried re assuring Torrie and said "We all saw it he is dead Torrie."

"No Randy you didn't see him actually die Randy. Wade is evil he will stop at nothing. Oh and your all forgetting something while there is no guarantee that Wade is alive he is still King." Snapped Torrie with fear and worry rising in her voice.

Paul walked towards Torrie.

"Paul what are you doing here? I thought I recognised another voice." Inquired Torrie

"It doesn't matter. Apart from Torrie and John I want everyone to leave this room." Said Paul in a very stern voice.

Randy protested "Who the hell are you old man? We aint going anywhere."

John said "Randy show respect. Paul why do they have to leave? Cant you say what you have to say with them here?"

Paul replied with one word "No."

Torrie hugged John and said "Can you all just go outside? I want to hear what Paul has to say."

The others all slowly left the room leaving Paul in the room with John and Torrie.

"What's going on Paul?" Asked Torrie still terrified that Wade's whereabouts and fate was unknown.

Paul looked at John and Torrie and replied "Look I am convinced that Barrett is dead but there is no way to be sure."

Torrie put her face in to Johns shoulder as tears ran down her face.

John slammed his hand on the table and said "I should have just killed him when I had the chance."

Paul motioned for them both to look at him and said "There is another way but it will mean you making a big sacrifice Torrie."

John and Torrie stood holding each other hands. They were both intersected but confused about what Paul was talking about.

John asked "What are you talking about Paul?"

Torrie was that terrified she wasn't saying a word.

Paul answered "There is one way where you can guarantee that Wade Barrett will never no longer be King. It has never been done before and Torrie would be losing a lot but it's the only way that Wade Barrett cannot be King."

John quickly said "Then what is it?"

Paul slowly said "She would have to give up the crown."

Torrie looked up from Johns shoulder as John put his hand on the table.

There was an ere silence for what seemed like an eternity. Torries life had already been turned upside down. Her emotions had been pulled from pillar to post. Now she had been giving something else to play with her mental state.

John finally broke the silence. "Torrie has to give up the crown?"

Paul replied "Yes"

John sarcastically said "Oh that's just great. I get given a mission to bring her here, three of my friends die, a couple of them almost die, I almost die and most important Torrie nearly dies because of that mission and then Torrie has to give up the crown now which means all of that meant nothing."

Paul snapped "No it did not mean anything. It had a purpose. Shawn's wishes always had a purpose."

John snapped "Well Shawn isn't here is he."

Paul slapped John across the face and said "That's my late best friend you just disrespected."

John held his face and said "Im sorry Paul. I meant no disrespect. Its just Torrie almost died and it could be for nothing."

Torrie stopped John in mid sentence. She softly kissed him and said "Its fine."

John looked confused and replied "What's fine?"

Torrie answered "I will give up the crown. Im not a Queen. I don't want to be a Queen."

John was shocked. He looked at Torrie and said "Are you sure? It's your legacy, your heritage. Its part of who you are."

"No John. I am a farmer's girl. I grew up on a farm and that's who I am. Oh John does that mean you don't love me now." Sarcastically said Torrie

John softly took a hold of Torries face and looked into her eyes. "I would love you no matter what you were or where you came from."

Paul said "So we are agreed? So who are you declaring your successor Torrie?"

Torrie looked at John and said "I want you to choose."

John replied "It has to be you Paul."

Paul laughed and replied "I am old and I have no heir. I am no King. Not only that I am afraid that Torrie has to make the complete choice."

Torrie still couldn't handle this pressure. She felt a great responsibility towards her father. Suddenly a thought came into her head.

Torrie looked to Paul and Said

"I think I know who I want it to be."

End of chapter 18

Once again I would like to thank Kelly Cenationxprincess for all her help in this chapter. I have struggled so much with this story recently and she has assisted me So Much.

Anyway I didn't want to have this as a long chapter because well I don't suit long chapters Lol. So the next chapter will be shorter and the last chapter.

Just out of interest. Who would my wonderful readers and reviewers have has Torries successor.

Would love it if you haven't already if people could take a look at my other two stories. Team Cenation Vs Team Bring it and Love between two worlds.

Take Care

Bye Bye

Matt


	19. Alternitive Chapter 18

This is an alternative Chapter 18. Kelly worked very hard helping with this chapter and some how a lot of her hard work was removed when I added some things. Kelly spent a lot of time and effort on the Torrie and John part in this chapter so I hope people like it. Also will have chapter 19 straight after.

Thank you.

Chapter 18- Love is the greatest potion

Frozen, just frozen he stood. The strong-hearted soldier John Cena, the same soldier that was given a mission by the dying King Shawn Michaels, to save the beautiful kingdom of Auroria. To stop the light of kingdom fading into darkness, to stop the destruction that had befallen.

John Cena was given the mission, one that he didn't give up. Nothing could stop him. He did everything he possibly could, when he fell down. The soldier would stand back up and do everything he can to make sure that mission was completed, the kingdom would be safe from harm.

The mission- was finding the lost princess. The final hope for the kingdom and help her take back the kingdom from the new evil that arises. John had done that, he found the beautiful princess lying in a feisty, strong but sweet girl named Torrie Wilson.

A young farm girl, that had no idea just what her destiny was.

A dreamer, that always dreamt that had to more to her life. She was the silver lining for the sun to shine once again over the kingdom, for the bright rainbow colours to shine across the sky.

At the beginning, he stood with her. They travelled together on an adventure. He didn't know what he was going to find. He didn't know at the time, that he would fall in love with the young hearted princess…..

He knew that it was his mission to do he could to save the kingdom, and protect the princess….but he never knew that he would actually fall in love. He didn't know this would happen.

John had been through everything, all the sets back. Almost being killed, finding himself laid out unconscious, chained to the wall. Having his strength being taken away, leaving him weakened. But that didn't stop him, he managed to get to the castle, save Torrie just as the new evil lying in Wade Barrett was about to strike Torrie with his sword. John had blocked it with his own sword saving Torrie.

He just didn't know. The damage had already been done, he was too late. Yes he would have completed the mission, but he would have lost something much more special. Someone he holds close, dear to his heart.

The only woman, he's ever loved.

Torrie.

John stood there, knowing he was too late. The moment he saw Torrie fall to the ground, lying there helplessly. He knew it. He had been too late.

John's eyes grew with sorrow, his sword slowly lowered to his side. All he could see is Torrie lying on the ground. It broke the strong soldier in half.

Standing behind, Wade Barrett staggered to his feet holding his jaw wiping the blood from the bottom of his lip. His dreams of being king may be shattered, but he would still lie in glory and John's misery that Torrie will die, the last hope, the last silver lining would have faded away.

"Well you won the battle but you lost the war, Cena"

John heard the cruel words of Wade Barrett on the back of his neck. The breath chilled him. Wade was right, John may have saved the kingdom. Achieved the mission but….he may have to come to terms with losing Torrie.

John took in a deep breath, hearing the evil cackle behind him. John's fist clenched and he swung his body around, and punched Wade straight in the mouth. Wade fell back into the table, knocking down some cups and plates that was lying on the table.

John grabbed the arms of Barrett, and pointed the end of his sword into Wade's throat.

"Go on, do it" Wade snapped.

John's eyes were pure ice, he had the rage of emotion boiling inside of him. The tears of losing his love were reflecting through his eyes. "I'll kill you" he warned, tightening his grip on Wade's hands so the King could not move.

"Well you could, but you won't be able to save Torrie"

John stared at Wade, a flicker of hope went through his eyes. "What?" he clenched his grip.

Wade gulped feeling the point of the sword near this throat. "She's still alive, looks like you beautiful princess needs you, Cena"

"She's alive?" John muttered with hope, his eyes travelled quickly over the motionless blonde lying on the floor.

"Barely, so that brings us back to…kill me or save her…" Wade played a smirk on his face.

John glanced at Wade, seeing the smirk on Barrett's face. He knew this decision would be very hard for John. Kill Wade, the destroy the evil that lies over the kingdom or save the love of his life.

"What will it be? Me or her….me or her. Me or her. Tick, tock" Wade laughed. John breathed in deeply before he grabbed a small knife and stabbed into the arm of Barrett. Sending Wade to yell out in agony. He couldn't move, without severe pain.

John quickly turned around from Wade, he ran over to Torrie. He immediately kneeled down before her. Torrie was lying on her side, completely still. Not a flicker of movement, no hope signs of life right now. She just laid there.

John gently grabbed her arm, turning her over. John's hand went underneath her waist lifting the motionless blonde from the ground into his arms.

Torrie's back laid on his knees. He kept her safe and protected, with his hand touching her arm so she couldn't slide back to the floor.

Torrie's head bent back over John's arm, her hair swung freely over the arm of the soldier that was holding her in his arms. Torrie's eyes were closed, her lips remained closed, the only shine that reflected was from the golden blonde locks of her hair.

Torrie laid lifeless in John's arms. Her body was so limb, not much hope was on the horizon that she would survive. Torrie laid lifeless, her hair swung every time John shook her to try and wake her up. One of her arms draped across her midsection, with her inside of her palm hand lying on her stomach, while her other arm laid on the floor beside her motionless body.

John brought Torrie closer to his embrace, he hadn't seen her in a while. This was the last thing he wanted to happen. He couldn't bare the thought of losing Torrie at the end of the battle, he just couldn't. it was too much for him to handle.

He may be strong, he may have god given strength and a never say die attitude. In his heart may lie strength that he would do all he could, everything he can to succeed and achieve the mission.

It tore him apart, it hurt John in a way he had ever been hurt before. He felt pain and sorrow of heartbreak, for the first time in his life.

This soldier was now, on the brink of being broken.

John used his hand to shake the shoulder of Torrie, but nothing worked. She just laid there in a white beautiful dress, lying in the arms of her soldier. The one that would do all he could to save and protect her.

"Torrie, come on, wake up. Please, come on" he pleaded shaking her gently. The heartbreak of tears rose in his eyes. He felt the emotion piercing deep within him.

He hoped and prayed that she would wake up.

"Tor, please, I'm here. I'm right here please" John begged, he brought her closer lifting the limb arm of Torrie from the ground, lying loosely due to the movement from John, desperately trying to arise her.

"Please don't die, please, not like this. Please, please come on" He shook her shoulder once more, but nothing happened. Torrie was unresponsive, she just laid motionless in John's embrace.

John gently touched her cheek with his hand, her natural beauty reflected. The shine was in her golden hair. She was sleeping beauty. All John wanted was to see Torrie's eyes flutter open, all his hopes and prayers were into Torrie's reviving back to life.

"I need you, Torrie, I love you so much. Don't die come on" John pleaded.

Torrie's arm fell back to the ground, no movement. Nothing.

John picked her wrist from the ground, he put his finger on her wrist hoping to detect a pulse. He did feel a soft pulse, but it was slowly fading away. John brought Torrie closer, he leaned down, to hear the traces of breath

John honestly didn't know what to do? He couldn't lose Torrie. He just couldn't. this was his darkest nightmare. If Torrie dies, he don't think he'd ever find love again….

The heartbreak reflected through his eyes, the emotion was bringing the tears to his eyes as he held Torrie in his strong arms. All the strength he had, did not mean anything. Every bit of strength didn't help, all the strength and he couldn't save Torrie.

He was going to lose her, John was slowly coming to terms with that even though it broke his heart in process. Each time, he held her wrist to detect a pulse. It faded slowly.

John leaned his head down onto Torrie's forehead, he didn't know what to do? He tried to wake her up but nothing was working. Torrie was slowly fading away before his eyes, and he couldn't do a damn thing to stop it.

John drew away from Torrie's forehead, he gently put his hand on Torrie's cheek so her head would be in place. John leaned down, and softly pressed a kiss on Torrie's lips, hoping to bring her back,

But it was to no avail, nothing changed. it all stayed the same. Torrie's heartbeat was slowly fading away.

John softly kissed her again, as she lied his arms. He looked back at her, but her eyes remained closed. John touched her wrist, and he let a tear slide down his cheek when he felt the soft pulse, almost gone.

John drew Torrie closer, bringing her motionless frame into his chest. He tried everything, and nothing was working.

He had lost Torrie. John was slowly coming to the reality of that being true. Most of all the faith was gone. All the hope faded away. John just brought Torrie closer, cradled her in his strong arms while she slowly started to slip away. Her chest rose softly once more, before it came to a still.

John closed his eyes tightly, more tears sprung out of his eyes while he cradled Torrie. John let out a soft cry, cradling her lifeless body. He had lost hope, John didn't want to believe it, but soon, very soon it could come a painful, heartbreaking reality.

The doors suddenly sprang open, the group all came in. immediately all the smiles faded, when they saw John kneeling on the ground holding Torrie. Eve, Maryse and Natalya all started to cry. Cody cradled Eve while she cried, along with Randy comforting Natalya and Maryse clinging on to Ted's chest.

Paul slowly drew closer, John lifted up his head while he kept hold of Torrie. "Paul. Do something….please, her heart…is…"

Paul bit his lip gently, with his own tears. "John, I'm sorry…there's nothing I can do…"

John shook his head, holding her tightly "No, no you have to, you saved me. Now save her!"

Paul glanced at Torrie, he put his finger on her neck to detect a pulse. He heard a faint one but there was nothing he could do. "I'm sorry…." he muttered.

"Paul! Save her! It's Shawn's daughter!"

"John, I can't… there's nothing I can do"

John gulped down the lump of in his throat, with the tears sparkling in his blue eyes. "No, please. Do something Paul. Please. I can't lose her, I just can't. I love her so much please. You have to do something"

"I can't, she's already passed…" Paul put his hand on his mouth.

John shook his head, lowering down to Torrie's forehead. He let out a few more tears while cradling her as the faint signs of life, started to fade.

The door opened, Alberto Del Rio walked in with Ricardo hiding behind him.

"Oh look who decided to show up, when the battle is over" Cody spoke angry and upset while Eve buried her head in his chest.

John didn't bother looking up, he just tightened his grip around the limb Torrie. Feeling the limpness in her body just brought more tears to his eyes.

"I'm here, Torrie. You're not alone….you don't have to be scared. I'm here….you'll slip away peacefully, sweetheart you can rest in peace with your father. I'll always love you forever. I promise, I'll never forget you. I'll Always remember I swear" John muttered in tears.

Alberto walked closer, drawing near to John and the lifeless blonde. He knelt down, and touched Torrie's wrist. "May be too late, but" Alberto dipped his hand into his pocket. He opened the cap, and extended it to John.

John took the small white potion bottle. He parted Torrie's lips with some difficulty. Torrie's head bent back, since she had almost passed away coming to the end of her lifeline. A flicker away.

John gently kept his hand at the back of her head, holding it in place.

"You must get two drops in" Alberto instructed.

John tipped the bottle gently, but Torrie didn't swallow the potion. It trickled down her cheek. John held her head in place, and poured the potion in, doing all he can to keep the potion in her mouth.

"She's not swallowing the potion,"

"One flicker, all you need" Alberto closed Torrie's mouth, he drew her head forwards so the liquid would silently slip down her throat.

But was it too late? Has the hope already faded away.

John leaned closer, placing a kiss on Torrie's lips. He drew away and nothing happened. John lowered his head down, losing hope that she would survive.

"Try again"

John rose his head, and placed another kiss onto Torrie's lips. The chest of Torrie suddenly started to rise silently. John drew away, he saw her breathing once more.

"Torrie" John said with all the hope in the world.

Torrie's body started to detect more life, her head slightly moved still in John's embrace. Her eyes remained closed, but her head was moving slightly, and the rise in her chest shown there was hope.

"Tor, come on. Come back to us sweetheart" John whispered softly. His voice brought

Her eyes slowly and flicker open.

John almost felt like getting on his knees in mercy thanking the gods, the moment he saw the green sparkle in Torrie's eyes.

Wades evil eyelids opened and closed. Even though Torries voice was almost silent he heard it. He opened his eyes and looked up to the sky. Wade gritted his teeth as he pulled the knife from his arm. No one was watching him. They were all surrounding Torrie and John. Blood continued to pour from his arm. He staggered away. Ezekiel and Justin went to talk but Wade motioned them to stay silent. Wade took one final look back and whispered.

"I will never forget."

Torrie laid on John's knees, her eyes flickered coming back to life. Her legs made more movement, raising up slowly curling on the ground. Torrie's chest rose softly as the breath slipped through her lips.

Once her vision became normal, she saw John Cena before her very eyes. A weak smile came across her face, saying his name. she may be dazed, and not having a clue what is going on but she still felt the hope, and relief that John was holding her.

"John, you're alive"

Torrie's smile faded. "Wait…are we both dead? Is this heaven? If so, wow…" she softly muttered keeping her smile. She was happy to be in the arms of John Cena.

Truly that was her heaven.

John chuckled slightly, keeping her safe. "No"

"You're alive?"

John let out his own bright smile, in hope. "So are you, Torrie"

Torrie's smile faded, while she started to come back to normal. "I thought I lost you" Torrie spoke.

"Thought I lost you too"

Torrie's eyes flickered. "For a moment there, I think you did" John nodded while he brought Torrie closer, so he could embrace her. His heart fluttered with happiness when he felt Torrie's arm go around the back of his neck, accepting his embrace.

"I love you Torrie" He told, looking in her sparkling eyes.

Torrie smiled brightly, "I love you too John,"

John leaned closer, and planted a kiss on Torrie's lips that she happily returned.

"We're here together"

Torrie whispered with a weak but sweet giggle embracing her one true love, keeping her arms around John Cena, thanking the heavens she and John stood once again together, at the beginning "Forever"

….

Torrie was beginning to regain more focus. All her attention was on John. She had no interest or knowledge of who else was in the room. All she wanted to do was stare into the eyes of her love John Cena.

Suddenly she heard the sound of another familiar voice.

"Is there anything you don't have in that bag Alberto?" Sarcastically said Cody

"I believe it was our Queens destiny to live." Replied the Mexican Alberto

Torrie spoke a little louder "Alberto who is Alberto?"

John continued holding Torrie close to him and replied "Alberto is the guy who just saved your life."

Torrie answered "I heard Cody. Who else is hear?"

"Natalya"

"Ted"

"Maryse"

"Randy"

"Cody's twin brother."

Torrie answered "Shut up Cody."

John smiled knowing that Torrie was getting her senses back.

Torrie started clinging a bit tighter "Oh no. Where is Eve?"

Eve slowly stepped towards Torrie. She knelt down behind Torrie and tapped on her shoulder.

"Hello girl"

Torrie turned around still holding onto John's left hand. She had a huge smile across her face as she saw her best friends smiling eyes looking at her."

Torrie hugged Eve with her free hand and said "Im so glad your ok."

Eve answered "Im glad your ok you almost died. You're like a sister to me."

Torrie smiled and beginning to laugh said "Were doing well. We both thought the love of our lives were dead and now there not."

Suddenly the laughter stopped another cold shiver went through Torries body.

"Where's Wade?"

John held tightly to Torries hand as he could feel the fear flowing through her soul.

"Wade can't harm you anymore." Softly said John

Torrie continued to shake with fear "I said where is he?"

John kissed Torrie on the forehead trying to make her more at ease. "He is over there with a knife through his arm."

Randy looked back before replying "I don't mean to alarm people but Wade is gone."

John motioned for everyone to move so he could see. He wasn't going to let go of Torrie for another second but Wade being alive was not good in the slightest.

John shouted "Randy, Ted, and Cody follow the trail of blood."

Torrie started to cry with fear. "No he is evil. I will stop at nothing."

After a while Randy and the other two came back in.

John said "Did you find him?"

Randy replied "We followed the blood and started to hear running. We kept running to the back of the castle. We heard a splash and ran towards the balcony where the blood stopped. The water had blood in but we watched and watched but no one appeared from the water. Then we saw the royal ring appear floating on top of the water. He must be dead John."

"How can you be sure?" Snapped John still tightly holding onto a scared and frightened Torrie."

Cody walked away from Ted and Randy to be with Eve.

Ted replied "Because he couldn't have survived that fall."

John shouted "That's all you're going on. He couldn't survive a fall."

Paul walked into the room and whispered in John's ear "I stayed watching for a bit longer Wade didn't come back up or appear on the other side. He isn't alive I cannot be sure but it's unlikely he is alive."

John suddenly got surprised as Torrie struggled to her feet.

"John I will never feel safe again not knowing for certain whether Wade is alive or not." Said Torrie shaking to her core.

Randy tried re assuring Torrie and said "We all saw it he is dead Torrie."

"No Randy you didn't see him actually die Randy. Wade is evil he will stop at nothing. Oh and your all forgetting something while there is no guarantee that Wade is alive he is still King." Snapped Torrie with fear and worry rising in her voice.

Paul walked towards Torrie.

"Paul what are you doing here? I thought I recognised another voice." Inquired Torrie

"It doesn't matter. Apart from Torrie and John I want everyone to leave this room." Said Paul in a very stern voice.

Randy protested "Who the hell are you old man? We aint going anywhere."

John said "Randy show respect. Paul why do they have to leave? Cant you say what you have to say with them here?"

Paul replied with one word "No."

Torrie hugged John and said "Can you all just go outside? I want to hear what Paul has to say."

The others all slowly left the room leaving Paul in the room with John and Torrie.

"What's going on Paul?" Asked Torrie still terrified that Wade's whereabouts and fate was unknown.

Paul looked at John and Torrie and replied "Look I am convinced that Barrett is dead but there is no way to be sure."

Torrie put her face in to Johns shoulder as tears ran down her face.

John slammed his hand on the table and said "I should have just killed him when I had the chance."

Paul motioned for them both to look at him and said "There is another way but it will mean you making a big sacrifice Torrie."

John and Torrie stood holding each other hands. They were both intersected but confused about what Paul was talking about.

John asked "What are you talking about Paul?"

Torrie was that terrified she wasn't saying a word.

Paul answered "There is one way where you can guarantee that Wade Barrett will never no longer be King. It has never been done before and Torrie would be losing a lot but it's the only way that Wade Barrett cannot be King."

John quickly said "Then what is it?"

Paul slowly said "She would have to give up the crown."

Torrie looked up from Johns shoulder as John put his hand on the table.

There was an ere silence for what seemed like an eternity. Torries life had already been turned upside down. Her emotions had been pulled from pillar to post. Now she had been giving something else to play with her mental state.

John finally broke the silence. "Torrie has to give up the crown?"

Paul replied "Yes"

John sarcastically said "Oh that's just great. I get given a mission to bring her here, three of my friends die, a couple of them almost die, I almost die and most important Torrie nearly dies because of that mission and then Torrie has to give up the crown now which means all of that meant nothing."

Paul snapped "No it did not mean anything. It had a purpose. Shawn's wishes always had a purpose."

John snapped "Well Shawn isn't here is he."

Paul slapped John across the face and said "That's my late best friend you just disrespected."

John held his face and said "Im sorry Paul. I meant no disrespect. Its just Torrie almost died and it could be for nothing."

Torrie stopped John in mid sentence. She softly kissed him and said "Its fine."

John looked confused and replied "What's fine?"

Torrie answered "I will give up the crown. Im not a Queen. I don't want to be a Queen."

John was shocked. He looked at Torrie and said "Are you sure? It's your legacy, your heritage. Its part of who you are."

"No John. I am a farmer's girl. I grew up on a farm and that's who I am. Oh John does that mean you don't love me now." Sarcastically said Torrie

John softly took a hold of Torries face and looked into her eyes. "I would love you no matter what you were or where you came from."

Paul said "So we are agreed? So who are you declaring your successor Torrie?"

Torrie looked at John and said "I want you to choose."

John replied "It has to be you Paul."

Paul laughed and replied "I am old and I have no heir. I am no King. Not only that I am afraid that Torrie has to make the complete choice."

Torrie still couldn't handle this pressure. She felt a great responsibility towards her father. Suddenly a thought came into her head.

Torrie looked to Paul and Said

"I think I know who I want it to be."


	20. Chapter 19The Golden Sunset

Chapter 19-The Golden Sunset

The Three of them Stood there as in a trance. Paul and John both waited and waited for Torrie to name her successor.

Torrie stood there with the breeze flowing through her long blonde hair. She had made her decision but was waiting for a sign of approval. She was waiting for some kind of spirit or ghost to show her that the King would not recent her.

All of a sudden a huge wind came through the window. It blew a book on the floor. Torrie slowly walked over and picked up the book. The wind blew the book so it flipped through to the last page.

Torrie looked at it. The book was the late Kings journal. She saw that the page it had flipped to be his last entry.

"_King Shaun Michaels. This will be my last entry. Lord Sheamus is getting closer to the castle now. I don't think there is anything I can do to stop it. I know my daughter is safe so there is always a chance for the kingdom to survive. I know that Lord Sheamus is the immediate threat but I believe his general Wade Barrett has aspirations for the crown also. The moment I am deceased and I will be deceased my daughter, now known as Torrie Wilson will be in grave danger. I have selected a young soldier to be at her side. I have also instructed my good friend Paul to watch over her as well. There will be decisions to be made about the kingdom and no matter what those decisions are neither Wade Barrett or Lord Sheamus are to be King. They are pure evil. So who ever read this do what is right for the Kingdom."_

Torrie smiled, looked to the sky and whispered "Thanks father."

John and Paul were still locked in suspense. John finally spoke "So who is it?"

Torrie walked away and opened the door letting all of the others in.

Randy snapped "So was that worth throwing us out for?"

Paul replied "I am very sorry young master Orton. This is a very delicate situation."

Randy looked at Paul and said "I apologise I was out of line. So what's going on?"

Torrie took Johns hand and made sure he was stood next to her. She took hold of his hand so she had the strength to get through her big announcement.

"I have an announcement. I am afraid I have no choice but to give up the crown." Torrie said in a quiet voice but everyone hears what she had to say.

The group stood in shock and in silence. Randy was the first one to speak he said "Is that what Paul had to talk to you about?"

Torrie replied "No. He suggested it. I can stay Queen but that would also mean that Wade Barrett is King until proven dead. I don't want that for this kingdom."

Cody sarcastically butted in "I don't think anyone does."

Torrie carried on "Anyway I can name a successor and it can be anyone I choose."

Natalya answered "Doesn't it have to be some kind of relative or an heir."

Paul decided to answer "Normally yes. However this is a delicate situation and I have found a way that Torrie naming someone of non royal birth can be legal."

Eve said "Well we are going to have a strong and noble King in John Cena."

John suddenly coughed and said "Im not going to be King. Torrie I hope you wasn't going to name me because I have no intention of taking that crown."

Torrie leaned up and softly kissed John on the lips. "No I wasn't going to name you. I do have one last mission to give Arnurias most noble soldier."

John looked into Torries eyes and replied "Anything for you my Queen. My Love."

Torrie replied "You are to take me away from this kingdom and look after me and give me that family I always dreamed of."

John smiled and passionately kissed Torrie. As they stopped she got her breath back and said "So you accept that mission?"

John softly answered "Yes I do."

Ted butted in ruining the moment "So we ever going to find out who are knew King or Queen is?"

Torrie answered "Yes you are Ted but I have a few royal duties to perform before I give up the crown."

Torrie took the royal sword from the table in her hand. She struggled a little nit but John helped her steady it.

Torrie said "Alberto Del Rio take a knee."

Alberto nervously got on one knee. Torrie lightly place the sword on both his shoulders followed by his head "I dub de Sir Alberto Del Rio. Rise Alberto."

Alberto bowed his head. "Thank you your majesty."

Torrie then said "Ted, Randy, Natalya and Maryse please take a knee."

She went to Ted first and did the same as Alberto "I dub you Lord Ted DiBiase."

Ted rose to his feet and said "Thank you for this wonderful honour Torrie. If I may call you that."

Torrie replied "Yes you may."

Torrie went to Maryse next "I dub you Lady Maryse Quellet."

Maryse stood up. Before she could say anything Torrie hugged her tightly. Torrie sarcastically said "Try to act like a lady though."

Maryse laughed with small tears of joy in her eyes "I will try."

Torrie moved on to Natalya "I dub you the Countess of Cornwallia."

Natalya put her hand over her mouth in shock as the tears ran down her face. "Torrie that's the second city."

Torrie hugged Natalya and replied "Yes it is and you're in charge."

Torrie got down to Randy. She started to talk "Randy you have been like a brother to me through all of this. You are noble, strong and very noble."

"Thank you Torrie."

Torrie hugged Randy tightly then motioned for him to take a knee again.

"Randy Orton I dub you "Duke of Devornia."

Randy got to his feet. He bowed his head and said "I will bring class and prestige to the honour you have bestowed on me."

The others all looked on as Torrie had tears running down her face. She started to talk again. "With each title it is my way of saying goodbye because once I have named my successor me and John are leaving. I will miss you all terribly but I don't belong here.

She walked back to John and gave him another kiss on the lips. Softly but with passion.

Then she walked back over to Eve who was stood by the table.

Torrie said "Oh I almost forgot you Eve. One thing though will you be married soon."

Cody butted in "Gee thanks your majesty take away the magical moment of me asking."

Eve replied in a high pitch voice. "Cody you were going to propose."

Cody replied "Of course I was. I love you Eve. I don't want to spend any second longer with you not being my wife."

Eve ran back towards Cody as they passionately kissed. Torrie coughed and Eve walked back to the table.

Torrie followed on "That was a bit out of nowhere I was only asking. Anyway kneel down please Eve but close your eyes. I know swords close to your face can scare you."

Eve knelt down and closed her eyes. She listened as Torrie began to talk. "Eve you are my best friend. You are like a sister to me. Its going to be so hard not being around to see you put up with Cody. However I have a gift for you that you are truly perfect for."

Torrie slowly picked up the crown. Eve's eyes remained closed the whole time. The others tried to silence their gasps and shocks. Cody wanted to shout it out aloud but John and Randy both put their hands across his mouth and held him back.

"Eve Torres. I now declare you the new Queen of Arnuria."

Eve's eyes opened in disbelief. She stood up and watched as the entire room bowed and curtseyed. Cody stopped struggling and smiled at Eve with a tear in his eye.

Eve turned back around to look at Torrie.

Torrie curtseyed before Eve and said "Long live our Queen."

Eves face was full of tears and emotion. She hugged Torrie extremely tightly. Eve was sobbing but it was happy sobs. "I can't believe you Tor."

The two of them hugged for a bit longer and turned back to the others.

Eve walked over and passionately kissed Cody again as Torrie nestled her head into John.

Cody then pulled away and said "Hold on I didn't get a knighthood. Did you forget Torrie?"

Torrie replied "No I didn't forget. I just didn't think you needed one."

Cody smiled and replied "Aww thanks Tor. I know im noble and everything but a title makes it official."

John and Torrie laughed as John replied "No she meant she didn't think you would need one because you're going to get a huge honour the day you marry Eve."

Cody kissed Eve on the cheek "I love my darling and being married to the love of my life will be great honour but….."

Cody suddenly froze still as he realised what John and Torrie were saying.

Cody whispered "Wait that means."

Torrie whispered to Eve "Well we know that Cody isn't marrying you for crown. He only just realised he getting one."

Cody continued to stutter "When I marry Eve. That means I will be King."

John hugged Cody and said "That's right Cody."

All of a sudden Cody started cheering "Oh my word. I get to marry the love of my life and now im going to be a King. This is unbelievable. This is so…."

Cody froze and went silent again as he knelt on the floor.

He slowly crawled over to John. He tightly took a hold of John's leg and started to plead "You can't leave me. If I become King I will be plotted against and people will try and kill me. Look at Barrett. Look at King Michael's god rest his soul. I will be the victim of a conspiracy."

Torrie and Eve walked over and got Cody to his feet. Cody clung onto Eve. I don't want to die. I don't want to be murdered for the crown. I don't want to lose you Eve I love you."

Torrie motioned for Cody to look at her. She said "Cody I wanted to honour you all because you all deserved it. It was also to keep Barrett and anyone else like him as far away from this kingdom as possible. So if someone wants to take the kingdom they have to go through all of us plus any kids any of us have. I think you will be ok Cody."

Cody hugged Torrie and said "Thank you."

Torrie hugged back but firmly said "You make sure you look after Eve."

Cody agreed.

John then began to talk. "I have had horses and are things prepared ready outside. I don't want any tearful goodbyes. Cody hugging my leg was enough."

The group all went down to the entrance to the palace. Johns had ordered for the royal cart to be prepared.

"Eve I will have your royal cart returned to you as soon as possible."

Eve hugged John with her eyes still full of tears. "No you won't. You and Torrie may want to be away from this but when you return to visit you are the true King and Queen."

Torrie lightly slapped Eve across the face. "That's the last time you will say that your majesty. Im going to miss you Eve."

Torrie motioned for all the girls to huddle up and hug together.

John called over Ted, Randy and Cody.

"You're all convinced Barrett is dead."

Randy replied "He has to be John."

John answered "If anything starts to happen suspicious. You send riders out to find us."

Cody answered "I think were ok John. You just make sure you don't stay away forever."

John hugged his three friends. He started to look around.

He shouted to Torrie "Where's Paul?"

Torrie started to look around "I don't know."

John said "We have to go I want to get as far as possible before dark."

John helped Torrie up onto the royal cart. He jumped on as well and started to pull the cart away from the palace. They waved and watched as their friends were in tears waving back. Torrie had tears in her eyes as the group behind them started to get smaller and smaller.

She leaned her head and nestled it in Johns shoulder as he steered the horse.

"They will be ok Torrie. Im going to miss them as well." Said John in a soft voice.

Torrie replied "Yeah I will miss them too. I have you. What more could I ask for?"

John replied "It's me who is the lucky one. I never thought I would find love and when I did I never thought it would be with someone as danger prone and as annoying as you."

Torrie lightly pinched John and replied "Oh thanks. Well I never thought I would find love from a soldier that has to almost die before he completes a mission."

John stopped the cart and passionately kissed Torrie. They leaned their heads into each others as the rode off into the bright golden sunset.

End of Story.

Well there we go nice pleasant chapter to end the Story with. Well I hope it was anyway Lol.

Thank you all for wonderful reviews and thank you to everyone who has took the time to read this story.

Who knows I may do a sequel yet I don't know. I made sure that it wasn't impossible Lol.

Thank you all again.

Bye Bye


	21. Chapter 21

Hello Everyone

Thank you to everyone who read story alerted, favourite storied and reviewed Soldier of the kingdom 1.

I have just uploaded the first chapter of the sequel. I know sequels can sometimes disappoint so hope this doesn't.

Thank you all So Much for reading and reviewing.

Matt.


End file.
